Shouldn't Be So Hard
by angyxoxo
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP NOW! One day, Remy LeBeau abruptly leaves his clingy and possessive girlfriend, Belle, to pursue a freer bachelor life with no attachments to anyone. Will his plans change when he meets a certain Rogue? Romy!
1. Clingy

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

- Just to let you know, there will be no mutant powers involved but I am keeping Remy's eyes red on black. Who would Remy be if his eyes weren't that colour. I'll just pass it off as if it was deformity of his. Hopefully I will place a new chapter for the other two stories within a few days. This story can basically take place in Evo-Verse or the comic-verse since it is A/U. But I'll keep in the Evo-verse since Remy and Rogue are only 23 or so. The rating so far is PG-13, but I might have to boost up to a R for some chapters to come. This is completely A/U and a ROMY so I hope everyone will read, enjoy, and hopefully review. =)

**Author's Note:** ff.net still stinks and they can kiss my ass. They won't even respond to my e-mails! Damn it! Anywho, I re-wrote a lot of this chapter as I am doing to basically all my chapters in all my stories. So, it's going to be a slow process, but hopefully it'll be well worth it, I guess. Damn ff.net! But, I'm trying to aim for at least one to two chapters posted a day. And most of them will be revised and edited and most likely longer than the originals. Encouragement always help, people =) Thank you for putting up with my frustration over this crazily painful and pathetic matter.

**Shouldn't Be So Hard**

            Their legs were entangled with each other's as they were seemingly submerged within layers of soft blankets. The sun was only beginning to rise while its mellow light streamed through the window. He held her close to him and rested his chin on top of her head of golden locks. She let out a murmur of satisfaction, which made him smile slightly. Then, he glanced over at the clock to check the time. It stated that it was six o'clock.

                A sigh of disappointment escaped his thin ruby lips. He pulled back from his sleeping beauty, and observed her peaceful guise of slumber. Ever so gently, he stroked her cheek and whispered, "Belle, it's six."

                Her arms slipped around him while she slowly opened her eyes. "So?" She asked drowsily.

                "Y' know I have t'go." He explained to her gently and loosened his hold on her.

                "But I don't want y' t'go." She responded stubbornly and tightened her grip on him in case he decided to get up at that very moment.

                "Chere, y' know dat Remy has a job t'do." He reasoned as he struggled a tad to disengage her arms that were wrapped securely around his waist. Was she always this clingy, he wondered to himself.

                "But Remy… it just feels so nice like dis." She whined as she retained her firm grasp on him.

                "Je sais. But it's my job, chere. I have t'go." He explained as calmly as he could, though it was a hard task to manage. Through all this, he tried even harder to unfasten her hands and he realized that he had definitely underestimated Belle's strength. Has she always been this attached, he wondered irritably.

            "Y' don' really have t'go, Remy. Y're de boss, y'can take a break when y'wanna. Not like dat little place can't survive wit'out y' for a day. Plus, it's not like I don' have 'nough money for de bot' of us. Mon pere is one of de wealthiest men in de country. And your pere's rich too…" Belle pointed out.

                Her comment immediately infuriated Remy LeBeau and he pulled violently back from her hold. His eyes burned an intense crimson as he left the bad hastily and grabbed for his clothes. He roughly pulled on his pants with his back against her while he clenched his teeth in order to prevent himself from saying anything he would regret later. Belle realized her mistake as she sat up in bed while she held the blanket to her chest. Her eyes watered up as she watched him get dressed.

                "Remy…I'm…"

                "I don' wanna hear it." He interrupted her curtly, still refusing to look at her. 

                Not one to take orders, she got up off the bed and walked towards him. But he simply walked away from her as he looked around for his Rolex.

                "Remy, I didn't mean it dat way. I'm sorry." She apologized regrettably.

                "Just because I can't afford t'buy a huge mansion, or a jet or a freaking island like your father, does not mean, I am not comfortable wit' what I have. My business may be small, but it does not mean it's not significant. Goddamn it! Y' know how hard I worked on it t'get it running. Y'know how much I love my job. And y'know how much I hate t'take anyone else's money! So, do not flaunt your pere's, mon pere's, or your money in front of me! Dat is NOT what my life is about and dat is NOT why I do what I do!!" He yelled at her angrily. The one thing Remy hated the most was when a woman made him feel worthless and incompetent and that was exactly what Belladonna just did.

                Her profuse crying began as she rushed over to her lover. She embraced him from behind as she buried her sobbing face into his back. "I'm so sorry, Remy. I didn' mean t' make y' feel less than de man y' are. Y'know I didn't mean dat. I know how much y'love your job. It's just dat I really wanted y' t'stay and can y' blame me? I always feel like I'm second in your life and your work is first. I just want to feel like I'm first for a change. But dat doesn't excuse what I said so, I'm sorry. I just love y' so much. Please don't be mad"

                Upon hearing her explanation, Remy sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. How many times have we been through this exact scenario, he wondered. And how come every single time, she always makes me feel so guilty when it was her that insulted me in the first place, he questioned further.

                He placed a hand over her clasped ones that were resting on his torso. "It's okay, Belle. Remy shouldn' have blown up like dat. I know y' love me." He comforted her half-heartedly while questioned why he was even bothering. Frankly, he wasn't even sure why he was still with her. It's because you love her, his head reminded him. Well if I really love her, why do I always have to remind myself that I do, he challenged himself.

                As soon as she heard him say he loved her, Belle's tears quickly tried up as her wretched frown was now replaced with a great big relieved smile. From the first moment she laid eyes on her red-eyed Cajun six months ago, she knew instantly that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She had always believed in love of first sight and that was exactly how she had expected to fall in love. And there was no doubt that she was in love with him. She was so in love that sometimes if he was gone for more than a few hours, she would become upset and depressed. She didn't find it unusual that she was so attached to him. She reasoned that it was all because of love.

                "I'll make it up t' you, Remy. How about I take y' out to lunch?" She suggested.

                This isn't a favour, she just wants to check up on me, he thought. "I can' t'day, chere. I'm already meetin' Lapin and Henri for lunch t' discuss de family business." He lied.

                "Oh… well I'm sure dey won' mind dat I come along." She told him.

                "Non, dis is business, chere. No place for a femme." He lied further and wondered why he was even lying to her in the first place.

                "Ohh… D'accord." She responded with disappointment all over her words.

                I'm going to hate myself for doing this, he thought and then, said, "How 'bout dis, chere, when Remy get home from work, y' put on de most dazzlin' dress y' own, and we'll go out and paint de town red. We'll have dinner at Bacco's and den take in a show at Le Petit Theatre Du Vieux Carre."

                "Really, REMY? I'm so excited! I'm gonna go buy a new dress! Eee..!" She squealed in delight.

                He slowly unclasped her hands from around his waist, and turned around to face her. He forced a smile to match her huge beaming one. That little gesture sparked her to pull him down for a deep kiss. As their kiss grew deeper she began undressing him. He noticed this and slowly pulled away from her.

                Her face fell with disappointment again, and she pouted to show her discontent.

                "Don' give me dat face, chere. Y'know dat I have t'go t'work. As nice as it would be t'spend de whole day in bed, I got a job t'go to." He explained. This reason didn't satisfy her though, and so he bent down to give her a kiss.

                When the kiss ended, he said, "And dere will be more t'come later. Remy promises."

                A smile returned to her ivory face. "I'm gonna keep y' to dat promise."

                He forced another smile and then kissed her top of her head. "Oui, oui. Y' just do dat den. I'll be home 'round six so be ready, so I'll pick y' up at seven thirty. Be ready, chere." He said and with that last note, he rushed out the door in a hurry before she could whine more.

                As soon as he got out of the building, he sighed. "I love her, I love her. Dat's why I'm wit' her." He reminded himself out loud.

-xoxo-

                As soon as he stepped foot inside the small establishment, he heard the chings of the slots and smelled the smoke of the cigars. He looked around and even though it was early, there were still a significant amount of people in the place. He knew these were the regulars. Most of the time, they were here all night and probably wouldn't leave until noon. He smiled proudly as he looked around his little flashy casino.

                He was solely responsible for the building of this fine business. Four years ago, Remy had used part of his trust fund to break out of the family's business to build himself a small company of his own. He was only nineteen then, and although many people had doubted him, he proved all of them wrong. For the longest time, he remembered how the whole family didn't expect him to ever make it on his own. After all, he had built a pretty good reputation for being a reckless, careless, and sometimes senseless boy who was more interested in frivolous things such as drinking, gambling, and occasionally having a one-night stand. His father had expected Remy to live off of him until he died so Remy could inherit his fortune. His mother, as much as she loved him, had never expected her youngest son to ever know the true value of a dollar. And his brother, who was the CEO of the family's business, was ready to provide his younger irresponsible brother with a meaningless title that had no actual occupational duties within the family enterprise.

                His recollection of his family's faithlessness in him led to the memory of the day when he announced that he was opening a casino. His entire family members' jaws had dropped with surprise, and he recalled clearly his mother's patronizing smile and his father's forced empty words of encouragement. They didn't expect him to follow through with this plan. They all thought he would lose interest within a couple of days if not hours. But he was stubborn and he wanted to prove that he was indeed competent, responsible and was not going to depend on his family's money for the rest of his life. This, along with the fact that he found the family's business involving art trades to be completely boring, were incentives enough for him to work extremely hard on the establishment of his casino. Plus, he loved the excitement of gambling and the thrill it felt to win huge sums of money. That only added icing to the cake.

                He walked towards the elevator, got in, and pressed the button with the number five on it. He smiled proudly at the elevator buttons for the numbers were made with little stones of emerald. When he had built this casino, he made sure that he was involved with the design process and that his casino, although small, would still be grand.

                The elevator stopped, and he stepped out of it and into his massive office. The whole seventh floor was his office and he had a huge window, which had a magnificent view of New Orleans. He walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. He looked through the files that were placed on his desk, and signed a few items, while he revised a few others.

                He pressed the intercom on his phone and instructed, "Charlene, I'm done wit' de files and y' can pick 'em up. Also, schedule a board meeting for t'morrow mornin' at eight. And if I don' have any messages, I t'ink I'm gonna go down dere and have some fun."

                "D'accord, Monsieur LeBeau. Dere is only one message for y' and it's from y' girlfriend. She called ten minutes ago and asked y' to call her back." His secretary replied.

                Remy rolled his eyes and couldn't believe that when he had stepped through the door, Belle had already called to check up on him. Usually, she would wait until he was at least an hour into work.

                "I'll do dat later. Just come up here and pick up de files." He instructed.

                "Coming right now, sir." She replied and he clicked off the intercom.

                He sighed deeply as he thought about her call. As the days went by, his relationship with Belle merely felt more suffocating. Is this what love was supposed to feel like, he questioned since he wasn't even sure what love was, given that he hadn't 'love' any woman prior to Belle. Another sigh escaped him and he wisely put the thought of Belle out of his mind. He walked over to his closet, took off his sports jacket, and hanged it up. He took off the green vest from the hanger and put it on. He might as well have some fun while he was working.

                His idea of fun was being a blackjack dealer downstairs in his _Le Casino Èmeraude, _or if translated into English, _The Emerald Casino._

-xoxo-

                "Remy, dis is so romantic." She cooed and smiled brightly across from him.

                He smiled back and said, "Only de best for my femme."

                 She giggled at his comment and said, "Remy y're too sweet t'me. No wonder I love y' so."

                "Me too." He responded although he wasn't even sure what his statement even meant. It would have to do because he couldn't bring himself to say those three little words.

                Her eyebrows furrowed as she was processing his remark in her head, but eventually she smiled again with the idea that he had meant that he loved her too.

                He smiled and looked down at his menu. The filet mignon looks good, he thought.

                "Hello, my name is Lauren and I shall be your waitress for tonight. Have you two decided on what you would like?" The waitress politely asked.

                "I t'ink I would like de Sicilian Eggplant and Penne and he would have de Tuscan Chicken." She replied.

                "Actually, non. I would like de Filet Mignon s'il vous plait." He stated. He looked at Belle with disbelief. She's ordering for me now, he thought bitterly.

                "But Remy, it'll be so much healthier if y' have de chicken. I was readin' in de magazine de ot'er day and…"

                "Chere, I can order my own food." He said in a stern voice, which silenced her immediately.

                He turned his attention back to the waitress and said, "I would like de Filet Mignon and bring a bottle of your best red wine, s'il vous plait."

                "Oui, monsieur. Right away." The waitress replied and left the tense couple to themselves.

                Remy looked at Belle and saw that her eyes were watering up. Does she always cry this much, he wondered exasperatedly. He quickly got over his anger as he began on the task of quieting her before she cried a river in public.

                "Chere, don' cry. I know y' was only t'inking 'bout what's best for Remy but I know what's best for me. I don' need y' to embarrass me by treatin' me like an enfant. So, next please don' order for me." He told her gently and gave her a forced smile to reassure her that everything was okay.

                Her tears disappeared so rapidly that Remy was convinced that she was most likely faking it. She smiled brightly once more and said, "I'm sorry, Remy. I won' ever do dat again."

                "D'accord." He said and started looking for the waitress. Merde, I need a drink, he thought desperately.

                Tonight was going to be a long night.

---------------------------------------


	2. Apologetic No More

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

**Author's note:** Not up to responding to reviews, but thank you to all those who have given me pity reviews =) Much love for that. Didn't re-write much in this chapter, but did add a huge chunk to the Belle part in the second section of this story. Hope everyone enjoys it!

**Shouldn't Be So Hard**

            As soon as he stepped foot in the joint, he was welcomed with the familiar smell of the cigar smoke, the rich sound of the flamboyant music from the late nineteenth century France, and the magnificent images of beautiful women dressed up in corsets and can-can skirts dancing on stage. A smile crept up on his face as the realization sunk in that it had been nearly a month since he had been to New Orleans finest gentlemen's club, _The Gold Room. _The name had a significant meaning in itself as was evident by taking just one look around the grand salon. The chandeliers were made with the finest rock crystals and shone brilliantly from above. The exquisite chairs were from the pre-revolution era of France and were the oldest items in the club. There were glitzy Persian gold and red rugs that covered the floor and the two long bars on either side of the room sparkled luminously as they were covered with a coat of white gold. There was no doubt that this gentlemen's club certainly lived up to its name.

                The marvelous feeling of being back in this grand place was overwhelming his senses. It had been a while since he had been in the presence of such shameless festivities and for a split second he forgot why he was there in the first place. But as soon as he heard the sound of a careless laughter and the giggle of a pretty gal, it sparked his memory. He walked towards the sandy blonde haired blue-eyed man who was enjoying the company of a chocolate haired grey-eyed waitress.

                "Enjoyin' y'self dere?" Remy asked slyly and took his seat across from his business partner.

                The man whispered something into the girl's ear, which caused her to giggle before she turned around and left. Not one to keep his hands entirely to himself, he gave the waitress a hearty pat on the bum when she turned around to leave, which of course caused another giggle out of the delighted girl.

                "Surprise, surprise! Remy Lebeau is actually somewhere without his girlfriend. And what a place to be too? I doubt she would approve of you being in this fine establishment since she did ban you from this place… hmm… let me see… a month ago, was it?" The man named Robert Drake asked. Drake was Remy's business partner and arguably one of his closest friends. He had known Drake since they were in grade school. Unlike Remy who had come from a rich background, Drake had worked his butt off for a college scholarship with which he whipped through business school. He was a self-proclaimed genius and decided that Remy's casino idea would be a perfect opportunity to put his business skills to use.

                Remy's handsome facial features tightened at the mention of Belle and the truth behind why he had not been attending _The Gold Room._ "Don' matter. Remy's here now, ain't I?"

                "That may be true but what did you tell our Southern Belle where you were going to be? Was it the 'meeting Lapin and Henri to discuss de family business', 'working late at de casino', or 'visiting old sick Tante Mattie'?" Robert questioned with an amused smile on his face.

                Remy heaved a big sigh, loosened his tie, and leaned back on his chair. "De second one. Already used de first excuse yesterday and can't use de last one no more." He answered in defeat.

                "And why can't we use the last excuse any more?" Robert asked as he became more amused with his friend's current predicament.

                "She called Tante Mattie and found out Tante Mattie ain't even sick. Not only dat, but 'parently she insist on comin' every time Remy be goin' t'visit Tante Mattie." Remy explained and a sort of desperation came over him as he closed his eyes and wished that he never had to leave _The Gold Room _again.

                Robert chuckled heartily at his friend's misery. This was the precise reason why he, himself, never ever got too involved with women. "Like I said many times before, why not just ditch the broad?"

                "Ain't easy like dat. Belle's… different." Remy finally spat out the last word. He had meant to say 'special' but for a moment he had forgotten why Belle was so 'special' in the first place.

                "And how is she different? It's not like there isn't any more blonde haired blue-eyed women in this world. Just take a look around this place, there's at least ten blondes in this room alone." Robert pointed out.

                "Well… maybe it's because I…"

                "Don't even give me no bullshit about love either! Sure I've never been in love and frankly, I don't think I ever want to be. But from all the chick flicks I've had to endure just to get laid, what you and Belle have ain't love." Robert pointed out. He reached into the interior pocket of his charcoal designer blazer and took out a gold plated cigar holder. He opened it, popped a cigar out, and offered it to Remy which Remy politely accepted. Robert then lit both their cigars as the conversation resumed itself.

                "Well, I do t'ink I love her sometimes. It's just dat… I don' even know no more. 'nough 'bout Belle. How's dat dame y' been going wit'?" Remy asked in order to change the subject.

                Robert blew out a few smoke rings while he eyed a vivacious blonde from across the room. "Remy, you know I'm never with a doll for too long. Lorna, being a woman, thought she suddenly had some sort of right over me. You know I can't stand that bullshit. So bye bye Lorna, but won't ever forget that hair though. Drove me wild it did. Made me feel like Tarzan whenever we…"

                "Bobby, dat's way too much information." Remy wisely cut him off.

                 Robert laughed jovially and said. "Fine. Let's just say that I mastered the jungle call."

                "Right... still too much information, homme." Remy said.

                "You didn't mind hearing the details six months back. Come on, Remy. Don't you miss those days of being single and carefree? Nothing to tie you down and getting laid with whichever girl you felt like whichever day or night of the week. Wasn't that our motto? Get as much ass while we can before we need the help of performance enhancement pills, which probably won't be for another forty years or so. Think about it, you have forty years before you need to settle down with a broad." Robert said as his eyes kept wandering around the room.

                Remy sighed again as the memories of his single days came back to him. He could remember the excitement he felt when charming a new woman every night and the fun he had when doing various things with various women. Believe it or not, he had once been a bigger womanizer than Robert could ever hope to be. Remy was the one that the women were always after and if nothing else, it was because of his unique red on black eyes. Women simply loved the badness that his eyes screamed and Remy took advantage of that very fact.

                But then he met Belle.

                His first reaction when he saw her was simply, 'Damn!' She had legs that didn't end, a bosom that was so perky it didn't need a bra, and the finest ass this side of the Mississippi. There was no doubt that Belle was drop dead gorgeous. In the beginning of their relationship, the thing he loved about Belle the most was that she gave him all the attention he wanted and satisfied all his needs. She was more experienced in the bedroom than any other woman he had ever been with, and when he was with her, he truly felt that he didn't want anyone else.

                But then, she began to get clingy and started asking for things. First, he didn't mind since he realized that a relationship went both ways and he should fulfill her little wishes. It wasn't so bad at first. She simply wanted to know where he was occasionally, and when he'd be home. Now, however, she wanted to know where he was and what he was doing every single minute of the day. It was becoming suffocating the more she insisted in knowing his whereabouts. He sighed as a possibility of why he was with her in the first place came to mind. Perhaps he wasn't in love with Belle, but instead maybe he just loved the fact that Belle loved him as much as he loved himself.

                "My, my, and I thought my eyes were fooling me for a second. I thought you don't come to places like this anymore." A deep voice commented.

                Remy looked up and smiled at his old friend, Warren Worthington III, who also happened to be the owner of _The Gold Room_. "Guess it's been a while, oui?" Remy responded.

                "Well, isn't that a major understatement coming from the guy who usually wouldn't leave until I kicked him out." Warren said and took a seat next to the two men.

                "That isn't true, War. Sometimes, Remy actually left because he wanted to." Robert defended his partner.

                "You mean he left because he wanted to screw one of my waitresses or dancers he would pick up." Warren replied.

                "Can't lie my way outta dat one. So, how's business been 'round here since Remy don' come here no more?" Remy asked.

                "Well, the ladies are certainly sad that they don't see that ugly mug of yours around, don't know why they would be though. But the men are certainly happy that they don't have to compete with you anymore." Warren answered honestly.

                "Hey! Excuse me, but I'm still quite the competition around here." Robert spoke up defensively.

                Warren and Remy both laughed at their friend's comment. "Right, Bobby. That's why I have had some of my girls come to me and beg me to not put them on the floor when you're around." Warren replied.

                "Which ones? I bet it was that redhead with the blue eyes. She always hated me because she couldn't get some of this ice hard body. I never had a thing for redheads personally. They're always so…" Robert babbled on while the two men ignored him.

                "Anyway… So, you jackass, are you going to tell me why all of a sudden you're gracing my magnificent palace with that repulsive thing you call a face?" Warren asked jokingly as he took a cigar out of his interior pocket of his blue Gucci blazer.

                "Now, I remember why I don' come 'round here no more. It's de horrible service." Remy replied in the same good humour.

                "Come on, we all know it's not the service since you have been taking my abuse for years. So what's the real story? Trouble in paradise?" Warren asked.

                "Warren, with a girl like Belle, how could it possibly be paradise?" Bobby asked.

                "Hey, hey. Belle's a great fille." Remy said in an unconvincing manner.

                "Right, and she's so great that you have to lie to her about coming out to hang with us boys tonight?" Robert asked and rolled his eyes.

                "Remy didn' lie, I just didn' tell de whole trut', dat's all." Remy said as he tried to defend himself, although he knew it was a lost cause.

                "Try not telling any truth! When are you going to quit kidding yourself here and ditch her? Love ain't nothing but trouble. You of all people should know that." Robert told him.

                "I have to agree with Bobby here. Love isn't worth it sometimes. You have the woman bitching at you and nagging you and trying to change you. I say get out while you still can." Warren added in.

                "My goodness gracious! Since when did we let scoundrels in here?" A flowery British accented voice interrupted the conversation.

                Remy looked up at the violet haired maiden, grinned his patented cocky grin, and said, "Since y' start lettin' Drake over dere in here."

                This remark stirred a warm laughter out of Elizabeth Braddock, the only female who wasn't a waitress or a dancer that was allowed in _The Gold Room. _She was after all, the matron of the establishment being married to Warren and all. She walked over to her husband and sat down on his lap. She casually slipped her arms around his neck while she crossed her legs seductively to give her husband a little show.

                "So, luv, what's this about bitching, nagging, trying to change you, and not to mention, getting out while you still can?" She asked Warren in a challenging tone. Remy and Bobby both exchanged amused glances with each other, as they watched their friend who was looking around nervously while trying to think up of an excuse.

                "Wasn't about anything, Betsy. Certainly it wasn't about me… or you for that matter. Have I told you how gorgeous you are tonight, Mrs. Worthington?" Warren replied as smoothly as he can.

                Betsy pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at her husband, which only caused him to sweat nervously at the temples. Finally she let out a laugh and gave him a long deep kiss. When she pulled away from the surprised yet delighted Warren, she said, "that's for being so bloody cute."

                "Excuse me, I'm going have to speak for everyone at this table, but get a room." Bobby cut in and gave a look of repulsion at the disgustingly cute couple. Betsy stuck her tongue out at him in response, which Bobby childishly returned the sentiment. Then, he turned his attention back to the beautiful ladies that surrounded the glamorous room.

                "I think we need a round of drinks now. Hmm… which waitress will have the pleasure of serving me tonight?" Bobby pondered as his eyes wandered around the room.

                "You are such a pig, Drake. Warren, we really do need to change the rules about who we let in here." Elizabeth stated.

                "You guys won't ever kick me out. I'm your best customer. Wait… damn, when the hell did she start working here? She's hot." Robert said as he caught sight of a petite brunette. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, and she was dressed in a gold corset with a black short skirt. The thing that was the most striking about her was the confidence that radiated from her. It was evident that she wasn't at all like the other ditz that worked in _The Gold Room._

Elizabeth's lips curled up into an almost sadistic smirk. "That's Katherine, or Kitty as she's known around here."

                "Well, I gladly pet the kitten anytime." He replied in an almost perverted manner while he gestured the girl over. Kitty could see the hormonal overdrive that was blatantly obvious in the man who had just asked for some service. She rolled her eyes and walked over there in defense mode.

                "What can I help you with, sir?" She asked Bobby.

                "Your number would be nice." Bobby responded.

                "Fine, I'll humour you. Hahahaha, you're just so funny sir. Why I would love to give you my number and call me anytime you want some good romping in the sack because I'm just a sex object with no brain to call my own." Kitty mocked as she flashed her pretty brown eyes to emphasize her sarcasm. Then her face grew grave again, and she asked once more, "Now, seriously, what can I help you with?"

                At the point, Remy, Warren and Elizabeth were laughing at the stunned Bobby. Never before had Robert Drake been put in his place by a woman, and it had obviously been way overdue. Even though this tough petite woman was clearly uninterested in Robert, her attitude only enticed his interest in her. 

                "Kitty, doll, you can get me a Manhattan." Elizabeth requested.

                "I would like a scotch on the rocks for myself, Kitty." Warren added in his request.

                "And a Jack Daniels for me, s'il vous plait." Remy asked politely.

                "Manhattan, scotch on the rocks, and a Jack Daniels…got it." Kitty reiterated the orders as she jotted them down. Then she turned her attention back to Robert. "Have you decided yet?" She asked in annoyed tone.

                "Umm… water?" Bobby managed to spit out. This just caused another round of laughter from his friends. Kitty looked at him irritatingly. "Water it is. And by the way, if you try to slap me on the ass when I turn around to get the orders, I'll chop your hand off." She threatened and with that last note, she turned around and left.

                "Wow… when did she start working here?" The amazed Bobby asked.

                "Hired her myself just yesterday. I do like her. She's feisty, kind of reminds me of… well… me." Betsy replied.

                "I like her too…" Bobby said slowly as his eyes were still focused on the waitress.

                "No offense, Bobby, but you like every girl in a skirt." Warren pointed out.

                _Ring Ring_

                The ring of his cell phone would have gone unnoticed in the loud atmosphere if it weren't for the fact that Remy felt its vibration in his pocket and realized that his phone was ringing. He looked down at the number and sighed in relief when he noticed that it was the casino's number that was displayed on his caller ID.

                "Check up call from Belle?" Warren asked.

                "Non, it's de casino… Allo?" He answered his phone.

                "REMY??? Where are y'?" A frantic high-pitched voice asked.

                "Belle??" He questioned and his friends around him burst into another fit of laughter.

                "Where are y'? I t'ought y' said y' were working late so I came t' see y' and bring y' dinner, but obviously y'lied! Don' tell me you're at dat sleazy club again. I t'ought we had an agreement!" Belle cried, as her accent seemingly got thicker the angrier she became.

                "It's not'ing. Remy be just meetin' Bobby and Warren for some drinks." He tried to explain to her.

                "I don' care. Obviously y' don' care 'bout me if y' have t' lie t' me. I'll be home if y' come t' your senses and want t' apologize!" She huffed and hung up on him.

                Remy flipped his phone closed and sighed. He ran a hand through his auburn locks, distressingly. He heaved another sigh and realized what he had to do. "Guess Remy be goin' now." He said and got up.

                "Man, you are so whipped! What has happened to you, Rem? You're like her bitch!" Bobby exclaimed.

                "I… I love her." Remy stated halfheartedly.

                "Love my ass!" Bobby scoffed at his defeated and somewhat pathetic friend.

                "Well, if Remy must go, Remy must go. See you in a month, buddy." Warren said and gave Remy a friendly pat on the back.

                "Visit me soon, Remy." Betsy said and pulled Remy down to give him a peck on his cheek.

                "Remy will…Bon soir tout le monde." He muttered and was on his way out the door.

-xoxo-

                Her long manicured fingers flipped through the magazine in a fury. She was so mad at the moment that she wanted to break something. She couldn't comprehend why he would lie to her like that. All she ever did was tell him the truth. She would never lie to the love of her life, and that was what he was, the love of her life.

                From the moment she first laid eyes on him, she had known that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He was handsome, caring, kind, and one hell of a lover. Yes, from that moment on, she wanted him to be hers and only hers. At first it was rather difficult. He was a man who loved to wander from bed to bed, but Belle played her cards right and got him to seemingly settle down with her. So, why did it seem like all her hard work was coming undone, she wondered.

                It wasn't as if she minded his friends, though they were somewhat ruder than she had expected. But, Robert was his business partner and Warren had been Remy's childhood friend, thus, she knew that it would be near impossible to disconnect Remy from his two closest friends. She had managed to cut a part of them out of his life by banning Remy from that sleazy strip bar he insisted on calling a Gentlemen's Club. Truly, she had thought Remy would stay away from the place, but he was undoubtedly there tonight and defied her wishes. She was frustrated and angry that he would ignore her wishes so. It only meant that she had to work harder to seal the deal, for once she did she knew he would never defy her like that again.

                _Knock Knock _

                "Belle, y' in dere?" A voice asked from the other side of the door. As soon as she realized that Remy had come to apologize to her, she immediately forgot about her dilemma. She knew that he probably didn't even need to apologize and she would still take him back willingly. She got up quickly off the couch and walked to her door in a more of a hurry than she had intended.

                Before she opened the door though, some sense came back to her as she realized that she should play a little hard to get, thus, she put on her most dramatic scowl. When she opened the door, she found a remorseful Remy standing before her. She just glared at him and asked, "What do y'want?"

                Remy let out a tired sigh, and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't up to actually apologizing to her since he knew he didn't do anything wrong so the next best thing to shut her up was to kiss her and that was precisely what he did. Her façade quickly crumbled, as she didn't even attempt to resist him and instead kissed him vigorously. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, and he kicked the door shut before he carried her into the bedroom.

                After a round of intense 'love-making', she snuggled up to him and asked, "Remy, y'know what would really make me forgive y' completely?"

                 Remy held her close to him and rested his chin on the top of her head. He rolled his eyes and asked, "What, chere? Name it."

                "I want y' t' go shoppin' wit' me tomorrow." She requested.

                Relief ran through his body for that was a relatively simple request, or so he thought.

                "Anyt'ing y' want, chere. Anyt'ing y'want." He agreed.

-xoxo-

                His arms were heavy as he dragged a bunch of shopping bags around. Belle had been buying out all her favorite stores for two hours straight now, and Remy was the one who had to bear the load of carrying all the junk she bought.

                "Remy! Look, ain't dat just darlin?" She asked and pointed at a pair of shoes in the window.

                "Dose look like de shoes y' bought in de ot'er store." He replied as he looked at the pair of beige boots.

                "Y' don' know anyt'ing. De boots I bought in de ot'er store were tan. Dese are beige." Belle explained as if it was so blatantly obvious how different the shoes were.

                "D'accord. Do y' want dem too?" Remy asked. Belle didn't respond as clearly something else had caught her attention.

                "Belle?" Remy inquired again.

                "Remy, I wanna go dere." She said and pointed to a store across the street. She walked ahead while he lagged behind her because of all the bags he was holding. She walked into the store and Remy blindly followed her without taking note of what kind of store he had just walked into. However, as soon as he entered the store, he was blinded by the brilliant shine of the mass amount of jewelry that the store contained.

                "Remy, drop de bags and come over here." Belle demanded as she looked down into a glass case.

                Remy did as she said and joined her by the glass-covered case.  He looked down and saw a few pretty diamond bracelets and earrings. "So which of dese diamonds do y' want chere?" He asked casually.

                "I want dat one." She said and pointed at the opposite side of the case. He turned his head to see the item she was pointing at and immediately wished he didn't. She was pointing at a huge diamond ring settled on a platinum band.

                "Belle… Remy t'inks we need t' talk 'bout dis." He suggested uncomfortably. Was she insane, his head screamed.

                 "What's dere t'talk 'bout, Remy? We know we'll get married one of dese days." She told him as her eyes were still glued to the ring.

                Remy began to panic as the realization hit him. He should have listened to Bobby and Warren and left Belle a long time ago. It was obvious to him now that he didn't love Belle and he certainly didn't want to marry Belle. The only thing he wanted was his freedom again, and Belle certainly wasn't ever going to give him that.

                "Belle… I t'ink we really need t'talk 'bout dis." He said again.

                "Don' y' love me, Remy?" She asked and looked into his eyes with her watery blue ones.

                However, as he gazed into her tear-filled eyes, he didn't feel guilty that she was about to cry. This time he didn't feel the sense of obligation he had to her. This time he was going to do the one thing he should have done six months ago. He looked at her, and said, "I'm sorry, chere. Remy needs t'go."

                With that statement, he ran out of the store and back to where he parked his motorcycle. He revved up his bike and sped off. He didn't know where he was going; he didn't know what he was doing, but what he did know was that he had to get away. He had to get away as far as he could.

------------------------


	3. Beautiful and Saccharine

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

**Author's Note:** Didn't really add much to this chapter except for the ending of Bobby and Remy's convo since I wanted to kind of address **Wabi-Shabi's** point of Remy's dedication to the casino and if it would really be in character if he left so suddenly. We all know that if it weren't for a southern beauty, he would most likely have went back sooner than expected. Next chapter up tomorrow, I hope since I really really want to write the new chapters for this story. And, **Ludi, **I agree that I feel kind of bad for Belle too… but then again, she's so MENTALLY INSANE… that's I'm finding it a little hard to sympathize with her. Enjoy everyone and thanks to those who kindly review! Much love!

**Shouldn't Be So Hard**

            His cell phone kept ringing as the screen flashed her number repeatedly. He glanced at it but he had the sense of mind not to pick it up. The phone eventually stopped ringing while he walked up to the lobby counter. The young man behind the counter had electrifying orange hair accompanied by a few piercings on his nose, ears, right eyebrow, and lower lip. He was watching the television hidden underneath the countertop and was absentmindedly flicking a lighter. Obviously, he did not care to notice the Cajun in front of him.

                "Excusez-moi." Remy spoke up to try to grab the young man's attention. Another look at him, Remy almost thought he was probably a teenager. Probably no older than nineteen, he assumed.

                "Excusez-moi." Remy said louder and this time he finally looked up at him.

                "What?" The young man asked with irritation.

                "I would like a room, s'il vous plait." Remy requested politely.

                "S'il vous what?" The man asked.

                "Please." Remy translated.

                "Why didn't you just say so?" The man commented and rolled his eyes. "Signed this shit." He commanded as he placed some papers in front of Remy. He did as he was told and signed the papers. The young man grabbed the papers back from him, and signed it himself. Remy could make out his name to be John.

                 John then grabbed a key from a drawer and threw it at the Cajun. "Here. Your room is 217." He told Remy and turned his attention back to the television while still flicking the lighter.

                "Where's dat, please?" Remy asked.

                "Fuck. How the fuck do I know?" John responded annoyingly. This guy is pissing me off, he fumed internally.

                "Look, homme. Y' do work here. Surely, y' can tell me where de hell my room is? Where's y' supervisor?" Remy asked as he suddenly became angry at the horrible service he was receiving.

                "My old man is sleeping and I'm fucking free labour so you go find your own fucking room. There's only four floors in this shit hole and you're on the first floor where there are no rooms. So shouldn't take you long. But here's a hint, there's a reason why your key number begins with a 2… it's on the second fucking floor." John answered rudely.            

                Remy's eyes widened at the insolence he was experiencing and if it wasn't for the fact that he had been driving the whole day and it was pitch dark outside, he would have thrown the key back into the kid's face and drove off. But the situation would be otherwise, and he had been driving for the past five hours and he was beyond tired, and thus that is why he opted to glare at the impertinent young man before he headed up the stairs to go find his room.

                He found his room in record time and when he entered it, he could tell that nobody had slept there recently. Or ever, he thought as his eyes scanned the room. The bedside tables, the small couch and the lamps looked as if they were from the sixties. Heck, even the television looked like it belonged to four decades ago, and Remy was convinced that if he turned it on, the images would be in black and white. He looked at the horrible floral drapes that look as if they have never ever been pulled back before. The carpet was shaggy and a dull pink in colour. Along with the fact that all of the furniture was outdated, dust covered most of the items' surfaces. The room was absolutely gaudy but the bed, although blanketed with covers with the same horrible floral print as the drapes, was most inviting. Plus, the room didn't contain any traces of Belle, so he really couldn't complain much at all.

                His phone began ringing again and he took it out of his pockets. He stared at her number as the phone's ring persisted. He walked over to the window and pulled back the drapes with which a huge wind of dust came off of it. He opened the window and took in a breath of hot humid Mississippi air. With one glance to the dark sky to thank his lucky stars, he wound up his right arm and threw the phone as far as he could.

-xoxo-

                "Where the hell are you?" Bobby's voice cried over the phone.

                "Around." Remy replied with amusement at his friend's concern.

                "Around?? AROUND?? AROUND WHERE?" Bobby cried louder over the phone. So loud that Remy had to hold it farther away from his ear.

                "Didn' know y' care so much 'bout me, homme." Remy replied coyly.

                "Frankly, I couldn't give two shits about you but you're psychotic girlfriend has been bombarding the casino with phone calls every minute of every hour of every fucking day. I want to rip her head off. Not to mention, that she makes frequent visits... let's say she comes here about TEN FUCKING TIMES A DAY!" Bobby exclaimed exasperatedly.

                "Only ten times?" Remy asked sarcastically.

                "Shut up! I'm guessing you didn't break up with her the traditional way, eh? Always have to make things so goddamn difficult. All you had to do was tell that psycho that you didn't want to see her anymore! Did you really have to ditch her in the middle of a jewelry store without telling her a single shit? C'mon! Even I have more sense than that! You could have at least called that lunatic to tell her that it's over! I can't stand her calling here anymore!" Bobby cried with an immense amount of frustration.

                Remy chuckled since it was easy for him to do so. After all, he was the one who was miles away from Belle and so he was able to feel good about himself. So far, it has been two glorious days of freedom and he had loved every single second of it. The only thing that was damping on his sudden vacation was the fact that he missed his casino, but he shrugged it off since he knew that his casino would still be there when he decided to go back.

                "You're just going to fucking laugh at me? You're so dead when you get your ass back here!" Bobby threatened over the phone.

                "Why don' y' just block her number?" Remy suggested.

                "Do you think I haven't tried that??? I don't know if she's breaking into people's houses to use their phones or just setting up a million different cell phone numbers, but that nutcase always manages to get her calls through! Just tell her where you are and she'll shut the hell up!" Bobby demanded.

                "Are y' kiddin' me? Tell her where Remy is? She'll hunt me down!" Remy replied.

                "I don't care if she hunts you down and skin you alive and then glue your skin to her body so she can live happily ever after with you in la-la land! I don't want to deal with this shit anymore! It's bad enough that you left so suddenly but you basically left me to run the whole casino by myself. You know how much I hate to work!" Bobby exclaimed as if the situation was entirely about him.

                "Deal wit' it! I'm long due for a vacation break anyway." Remy said.

                "Argh…..I…. you…. I HATE YOU!" Bobby cried over the phone.

                Remy chuckled again at his friend's frustration. He almost felt bad for leaving him with all the responsibilities of running the casino, but it was about time that Bobby ran things for a change. Since the casino had opened, it was Remy who oversaw everything and Bobby was mainly responsible for keeping the books in order. He never actually worked with the employees as a manager and it was about time he learned, Remy decided.

                "Well, ain't too fond of y' eit'er. So y' gonna have t' spend less time at _The Gold Room_ and more time at work. Boo hoo hoo. Cry me a fucking river. Ain't like de ladies will be missing y' much anyway." Remy retorted.

                "Excuse me! But I am making progress with Ms. Pryde." Bobby pointed out knowingly.

                "Ms. Pryde?" Remy inquired.

                "The waitress who served us before you had to go running back to Belle like a bitch." Bobby explained.

                "Ain't her name, Kitty?" Remy asked.

                "It is, but she won't let me call her that. She insists that she deserves respect and thus that is why I call her Ms. Pryde. Hopefully, I'll get to address her by her first name soon enough." Bobby explained.

                Remy laughed heartily at his friend's sudden respect for women's rights. "I t'ought de petite didn't like y' and somet'ing 'bout chopping y' hand off." He pointed out.

                "Maybe I didn't make the best first impression, but she's coming around. I can just feel it. She no longer gives me cold glares. Sure, she still gives me glares but I can tell that she has softened up. Her eyes are the window to her soul and I can see that her soul wants me." Bobby explained.

                Remy rolled his eyes at his friend's lame reasoning. He wanted to make a sarcastic comment, but then bit his tongue for he realized that he needed Bobby's help. "Well, I guess it's amour den. Anyway, y'can't tell Belle where I am. Remy be really needin' dis time away." He requested.

                "First of all, I can't tell her where you are because you haven't told me where you are! Fine, get your time off, but you better get your ass back here soon because I refuse to do your share of work for very long! And call that damn girl and just break up with her already. At least make her quit calling the casino." Bobby requested in return.

                "D'accord. Remy'll call her later." He agreed although he crossed his fingers on both of his hands.

                "You plan to tell me where the fuck you are by the way?" Bobby asked.

                "Some town a few miles out of Jackson." Remy told him.

                "Fine. When do you plan on coming back?" Bobby asked.

                "Don' know yet, homme." Remy answered.

                Bobby sighed and said, "Fine. Just screw as many skirts as you can because I have a feeling that your sweet Belle is going to be hunting you down and dragging you home to make you Mr. Belladonna Psychopath Bordeaux."

                "Remy'll rat'er be left naked to die in de freezing cold of Antarctica den go back to be wit' Belle." He retorted.

                "Whatever. She'll find you one way or another." Bobby said.

                "One more t'ing, try not to screw up the casino while I'm gone. I know y' have a tendency to slack and skip work early." Remy stated, half-jokingly, half-seriously.

                "Well… if you're so scare that I'll screw up the casino, why don't you… let's see… GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND WORK!" Bobby screamed into the phone. He was more than annoyed that first, Remy ditched him with all the work, and then had the audacity to criticize his work ethics.

                 Knowing that he hit a sensitive spot, Remy quickly recovered and said, "Mon ami, Remy just kidding. I know you'll do fine…even better than moi. Heck, we should have had y' running the place long time ago."

                "Damn straight! Wait a minute… you're just bullshitting me. Dammit Remy, I swear I'm going to kick your ass when you get back… hold on, I got a call on my cell phone." Bobby finished his sentence oddly, and Remy breathed a sigh of relief since he was basically saved by the bell, which meant he didn't have to hear another one of Bobby's rants.

                Seconds later, however, Bobby's voice screamed through the phone and into Remy's ear. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT PSYCHO BITCH GET MY CELL PHONE NUMBER??"

-xoxo-

                The night was actually cool for a change instead of the usual humid heat. He got off his motorcycle and looked up at the bar in front of him. It was a small place and quite old as he could tell by the aged wood of the building. The bar was located in a concave of a forest just off the side of the road. There were other motorcycles and some trucks that were parked in front of it also. _Harry's Hideaway_ was the name of the place and Remy thought he might as well go inside and pay 'Harry' a visit.

                When he entered the bar, he was immediately consumed by cigarette smoke and swanking country music blaring from the jukebox. He glanced around the place and noticed the bar was on the left side of the place. He walked to it and took a seat by the counter. He looked at the stout bulky bartender to signal for some service. And like John from the motel, the bartender seemed to be ignoring him too. Remy continued to observe the man and thought he looked more like a wild animal than a man. The bartender had an unruly grayish-blue mane that was his hair, and although he was short, he was built rather widely. Remy also noticed a tattoo on his right bicep and he could make it out to be 'Wolverine'.

                "Excusez-moi." Remy said to try to advert the bartender's attention to himself and away from the glass he had been wiping for the last five minutes. The bartender, however, remained ignoring Remy.

                "So, y' be Harry eh?" Remy asked casually in hopes that the man would answer. The bartender turned his head to him and snarled in response, then resumed wiping the glass.

                "No, hun. He isn't Harry. That's Logan." A feminine voice answered from behind him. Remy turned around to face whoever that had just spoken, and when he saw her he was blown away by her beauty. She had long red hair and was donning a black tank top and a short lilac skirt, which emphasized her long creamy legs quite nicely. Remy immediately grinned as he imagined how nice it would feel to have her legs wrapped around his waist.

                "He ain't much of a talker, non?" Remy commented.

                "Nah. It's not that. Logan just doesn't like strangers much." The redhead explained.

                "Den shouldn' he be workin' somewhere else den and why would dis Harry hire him?" Remy asked.

                "Hank and Logan go way back. Plus, Logan keeps things in order here and makes sure none of the men get too frisky, if you know what I mean." The redhead replied.

                "Oh, okay den. Why won' he take my order, t'ough?" Remy questioned.

                The waitress laughed and said, "It's because that's my job. So what would you like?"

                "Your number would be nice." Remy requested using the same line Bobby used that had earned him the harsh rebuttal.

                Logan finally spoke up though and growled, "Don't get fresh, bub."

                The waitress laughed and said. "Don't mind him. He's just a little overprotective."

                "Only un peu overprotective?"

                "Mmhmm. And no can do about the number, I'm happily taken by someone else." She stated, which instigated another growl out of Logan.

                "Well, can't blame un homme for tryin'." Remy answered disappointingly.

                His comment caused her to blush a deep red which also happened to compliment her hair quite nicely. "You're not from around here are you?" She noticed.

                "Non, from N'awlins." He told her.

                "Well, what are you doing all the way from home?" She asked.

                "Just needed t' get away for a bit." He responded casually.

                "Okay then. Well, what would you like to drink by the way?" She asked.

                "A beer would be nice." He requested.

                "Beer it is. Logan, did you hear that?" She yelled behind him.

                "Heard it, Jeanie. Ain't it 'bout time you go serve some of our other customers?" Logan ordered more than asked. He clearly didn't like the smell of the stranger.

                "Yeah Yeah. I'm on it." She replied and then turned her attention back to Remy once more before she left. "Nice to meet you by the way. Hope you enjoy your time away and the beer's right behind you." With those last words, she was off to make her rounds around the bar.

                Remy whistled as he watched her walk away from him. A grin was still plastered on his face as he turned around to face his drink with which he also met the angry eyes of Logan. "I told ya once not to get fresh, don't make me say it again." He snarled.

                "Wouldn' even t'ink it, mon ami." Remy responded innocently.

                "Good and I ain't your friend." Logan growled and adverted his attention back to watching the bar attentively.

                Remy drank his beer in silence as his thoughts wandered from what it would be like screwing the redhead to what he was going to do about Belle. He debated whether or not he should call her and his face grew grim at the thought of hearing her nasally high-pitched voice. How could he not have seen her for what she really was, he wondered. Was he really that blind and thought that he was in love? What did he ever love about her? As all the questions about his lapse of sanity during his time with Belle overwhelmed his thoughts, he felt like he was being suffocated by her even when he was hundreds of miles away.

                "Sugah, trust me, ya'll be the one needing help once ah'm done wit' ya." The most beautiful voice said with which it was followed with the most saccharine laughter that he had ever heard.

                Remy immediately broke out of his train of depressing thoughts as he scanned the place intensively. And then he saw them from across the room. The two most captivating emeralds he had ever seen in his life. The eyes belonged to perhaps the most stunning woman Remy had ever seen in his life, and that was saying a lot for he had seen many women in his lifetime.

                She was by the billiards tables and amongst the company of three big men who were undoubtedly bikers. He watched her as she bent over the pool table and concentrated her gorgeous green eyes on her next shot. And then suddenly as if she knew he was watching her all along, she brought her head up to meet his eyes. She gave him a wink and a flirtatious smile and while her eyes remained focused on his, she executed her shot perfectly.

-----------------------------


	4. And Rogue y' are

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

**Author's Note:** Some people are still confused… so I'm going to explain it again. My original account was deleted and it was Remy's ange. Now, I am re-posting this story which means that **_yes,_** many of you have already read this story and **_no_**, you are not going crazy. Sorry for all that confusion.

**Shouldn't Be So Hard**

                The dull white coloured cue ball struck the eight ball, caused it to glide over the green velvet of the billiards table and straight into the designated pocket. The men around her groaned and she glanced at the red-eyed handsome devil for a second longer before she turned around to face her party. She flicked a strand of white hair out of her face as she smirked confidently.

                "Well, boys. Ah think ah won again." She stated and placed the cue back on the rack.

                "Best two out of three?" One of the bulkier men suggested.

                "Juggy, Ah already won twice in a row. It would be best three out of five, sugah." She pointed out and walked over to the massive man dressed in torn jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. His hair was tied in a loose ponytail and it looked rather greasy.

                "Babe, if you insist on using my high school nickname, please pronounce the whole thing." He requested in a brusque voice.

                "Juggy, do you really expect me to actually use all that effort to say 'Juggernaut'? That's a silly nickname. Plus, Juggy sounds so much cuter." She reasoned.

                "I don't wanna be cute. Plus, 'Juggernaut' holds the ultimate honour. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have won state championship twice!" He pointed out knowingly.

                "Hey! I had helped out in that too." The other enormous man pointed out. This man was actually bigger than Juggy, but he lacked the muscles that Juggy had. In its place was just fat and it hung over the waist of his jeans like a big balloon that was inflated too much.

                "Right, Blob. The only thing you did was sit on the field and you took up so much room that the other guys couldn't get pass you to make a touchdown." Juggy scoffed.

                "Now, Juggy. Don't be mean to Freddie." She reprimanded him.

                "Yeah! You know how I'm sensitive about my weight!" Freddie exclaimed.

                "Enough of this. I want to make my money back. C'mon, girl. Best three out of five." Another man spoke up. Although this man was quite muscular, he came off looking like a stick next to the other two massive men.

                "Lance, you lost. Just pay up." She demanded.

                "But you've already drained me dry. Plus, we already tip you high enough as it is, and what have I gotten in return? No date, that's for sure." He responded bitterly.

                "Lance, how many times have we been through this? We're never gonna date." She stated with a slight edge of annoyance in her tone.

                "I don't see why not. C'mon, I'm a good-looking guy with a Harley too. Any girl would be lucky to have me to call her man." He spoke up strongly, but it stirred a chuckle out of the two massive men.

                Her eyes scanned over her childhood friend. He definitely had a nice body but his choice of clothes was ghastly. He had on torn jeans, a yellow shirt that had once been white, and an old brown leather vest on. His brown hair was unruly and looked as if it hadn't been washed in a few days. He could have been considered good-looking if he had put an effort in keeping up with his personal hygiene.

                She walked towards him and leaned back against the pool table while facing him. "Lance, we both know why we would never work." She started. He rolled his eyes and sighed as she explained to him for the millionth time why they could never be together.

                "Ya know it would be like dating your sister! Lance, we practically grew up t'gether. It'll almost be like incest." She told him.

                "Blah. Well, I never ask for such a hot sister." He retorted.

                She laughed at his comment and patted his cheek. "Ya're so cute when ya're desperate." She cooed.

                "Excusez-moi." A husky deep voice said from behind. Her smile widened and she bit her lower lip in anticipation. She knew who was standing behind her and strangely enough, it made her heart skip a beat. She turned around slowly to meet her handsome red-eyed devil. One look at him up close, she was almost taken aback as she could feel her heart beating rapidly now.  He was dressed in a black t-shirt that framed his biceps ever so nicely, and he had on a good pair of dark blue jeans that definitely emphasized his muscular butt. But what took her breath away was the pair of rubies that were his eyes.

                As her eyes were glued on him, his eyes wandered all over just as intensively. She was even more gorgeous up close, he thought. She was dressed in a white Harley Davidson t-shirt that definitely showed off her ample bosom and a short black leather skirt that clung to her butt perfectly. Her long auburn hair was slick back in a ponytail while loose wild strands of white hair escaped and framed her beautiful round face. Then there were her eyes, the most precious pair of emeralds he had ever seen in his life. For the first time ever, Remy actually preferred the eyes of a woman to his usual preferences of the legs, breasts and ass.

                "Well, what have we got here, y'all?" Her sweet voice asked playfully.

                Remy took one step towards her and Freddie and Juggy immediately were on either side of her as if they were her bodyguards. "Just wondering if you wanna play a lil one on one wit' me, cherie." He proposed ever so coyly.

                "I don't think so. She's with us." Lance spoke up.

                "Yeah!" Juggy and Freddie both agreed heartily.

                She giggled at how overprotective her friends were being. "Y'all boys are silly. Ah'm only wit y'all to hustle some money and while we're on the topic of money, pay up!" She demanded. The men groaned around her as Remy became more amused. She was definitely different from all the women he had been with from before.

                She collected her money and said, "Thanks boys. It's always a pleasure doing business wit' y'all."

                Remy took a few steps towards her and she gave an air of indifference although it was clear that she was as interested in him as he was in her. "What 'bout a lil game wit' me, cherie?" He asked.

                She looked up at him and grinned teasingly. "Ah would love to…" She began and Remy felt his hopes rising but only to have them fall as she finished her sentence. "But my break's over. Oh well." With that comment she walked towards the bar.

                He lingered for a few seconds as he admired the way her hips swayed when she walked. Excitement built up inside of him as he was determined to get to know his sassy southern beauty better. He quickly picked up his pace and was soon walking beside her.

                 "So what time y' off, chere?" He asked boldly.

                "Wouldn't ya like to know, but ain't gonna tell ya." She responded.

                "I can wait all night and see when you're off, y'know." He told her.

                "Then wait. Don't mean that ah'm gonna be going anywhere wit ya, swamp rat." She replied.

                "Swamp rat?" He asked and arched a curious eyebrow.

                "Ya are from Louisiana aren't ya? Let me guess, N'awlins?" She asked.

                "Oui. How did y'know?" He questioned.

                "Have t' say that it was your accent that gave it away." She responded. They were by the bar now and she went behind it to fetch her apron while Remy took a seat by the counter. Logan eyed the two suspiciously and asked, "Darlin', he giving you a hard time?"

                She smiled reassuringly at Logan and answered. "Of course not, Wolvie. If he was, he'd be lying on the floor with a few broken bones and a bloody nose by now, courtesy of what ah learned from ya."

                "Wolvie?" Remy questioned confusingly. Logan growled at him when he used the name she had just called him.

                "Down boy!" She said to Logan and then turned her attention back to Remy. "Wolvie's my pet name for him, short for 'Wolverine' the nickname he got in the army. However, if ya wanna keep that cute face of yours, ah suggest ya don't say 'Wolvie' again." She advised.

                "So y' think I have a cute face, chere?" He asked as he grinned smugly.

                "As cute as a donkey's ass…" Logan mumbled. However, his comment didn't fall on deaf ears as Rogue giggled at his friend's statement while Remy's face fell slightly. He had hoped that his southern beauty would at least reject the comment, but instead she continued to laugh as if they were the funniest words ever spoken.

                Noticing that she was the only one laughing, Rogue calmed down and leaned towards her Cajun customer. Her lips were right next to his ear as she purred, "Ya have a really _cute_ face." The way her breath felt against the sensitive spot on his ear, Remy knew he needed a cold shower right there and then. Rogue obviously realized it as well, thus, she pulled back and gave him a bright smile before she turned her attention back to fetching her paper and pen next to the cash register.

                Thoughts of earthquakes, famines, avalanches and tornados ran through his mind for a few moments, before he could finally speak again. By the time his brain was ready to dispel a bunch of smooth lines, Rogue was already on her way out to do her rounds.

                "Wait!" He cried, not too smoothly at all but it did its job since Rogue stopped mid-step. "Took ya long enough. So what do ya want?"

                "Your name." He said as he realized that he sill didn't know what to call her.

                She became intrigued at his request as she walked closer to him. Instead of answering though, she said, "What's yours?" 

                Completely recovered now, he took her hand and she stepped closer to him - winding up a few inches from his body. He brought her hand up to his lips, and right before he kissed it, he said, "Remy Lebeau at your service, chere. And I do mean it when Remy says he'd be at your service. Remy'd be really good wit' his hands."

                She blushed a light pink and brought her hand up to his face. It glazed from his cheekbones and down to his chin. "Got myself a charmer here don', ah?"

                "Y' got y'self anyt'ing y' want, chere." He responded and brought her fingers up to his lips with which he suckled the tips of a few to tease her.

                "Hmm…got myself a Cajun swamp rat too. My favorite kind of swamp rat, ya know." She stated and moved so close to him that her body was practically pressed up right against his. Her arms found themselves naturally slipped around his neck as she brought her head closer to his. Not one to let an opportunity pass, Remy slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their eyes locked and they both knew they wanted the same thing but was still somewhat hesitant to do anything about it.

                 It was completely irrational what they were feeling and what they wanted to do and they both knew it but they didn't care. Although they were complete strangers, they were both drawn to each other that went deeper than just satisfying their own sexual needs. The intensity that they shared was electrifying, hypnotizing, and completely mesmerizing. It was as if fate had willed them both to be there at the exact moment in the exact position.

                 Finally she broke out of the paralysis that they were in and whispered, "Forgot what ah'm here t' do. What would ya like, Mr. Lebeau?"

                "Do y' really have t'ask, chere?" He responded with a suggestive question of his own.

                "It's my job, have t'." She replied.

                "I only want you. Can y' give me dat?" He asked in a sexy low voice.

                "Ah don' believe ah'm on the menu, Mr. Lebeau. If ah were, ah'd be too expensive for your taste." She replied.

                "Call me Remy, chere." He requested.

                "Remy." She drawled in her sweet southern accent and he had never heard his name sound so beautiful before. It made him want to kiss those scarlet luscious lips and he lifted his head to meet hers with which she lowered her lips ever so close to his. And just as they were an inch away from doing the one thing they had wanted to do since their eyes made contact, a loud growl could be heard from behind. She jumped back from the unexpected sound and out of his arms. His face fell with disappointment as did hers.

                She glared at Logan who was undoubtedly responsible for the noise and he looked at her innocently. "What? I didn't say anything. Plus, don't you have a job to do?" He asked her.

                "Fine. Ya stupid ol' fart." She huffed with which it only stirred a smile out of Logan.

                She turned her attention back to her Cajun Prince Charming and gave him a smile that indicated that their missed opportunity would not be their last. "So what can ah get ya?" She asked again.

                "We gonna ask dat again, chere?" He asked playfully.

                "Yeah, this time request something that ya might have a chance at getting." She answered.

                "Your name." He requested again.

                "Rogue." She responded simply.

                "Y' talkin' 'bout me or y', chere?" He asked.

                She grinned and licked her lips while she thought of the answer she was going to give. When she decided, she walked up to him and was closer to him than she was before, if that was possible. She leaned in on his right ear and her breath against his lobe sent pleasant shivers up his spine. He waited for her to answer but instead he felt her teeth nibble his ear, which sent another round of thrilling shivers all over his body. She pulled back from him, gave him a wink, and walked off to make her rounds around the bar.

                "And Rogue y' are." He murmured as he watched her sashayed away from him.

-xoxo-

                Their lips were locked passionately as his hands wandered all over her tight gorgeous body. She didn't keep her hands to herself either as she let them explore every muscle in his back. She ran her fingers underneath his shirt and brushed over the spot right where his lower back ended and it caused him to arch back in pleasure. It was as if she knew intuitively where to touch him to drive him crazy. His kiss ran deeper as he pressed her against the door. They had barely entered the room before they were completely enwrapped in each other.

                Her nimble fingers found the edge of his shirt and their lips unlocked for a second so she could slip it off and over his head. She immediately pulled him back to kiss her as her hands explored all the wonders that was his body. They danced away from the door, with their lips locked, and him slipping off her short leather skirt effortlessly. She fiddled with the zipper on his jeans as he moved his lips down to the crook of her neck and started tasting the sweet honey that was her skin.

                She murmured with ecstasy as she finally undid his pants with which they fell to the ground and he walked out of it. They were at the edge of the bed now. He turned her around and held her supportively with one hand on her lower back as he lowered her gently on the floral sheets. Her hands pulled him down for another hungry kiss with which he was more than happy to oblige. She ran her fingers through his auburn hair as his hand crept underneath her shirt and up her body. He unclasped the back of her bra, and with a swift motion he slipped her shirt and bra off of her and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses all over her body. She moaned with pleasure but she wanted to please him in return, so she pushed him over and on to his back.

                She straddled his waist and pulled off the elastic band that kept her hair in a ponytail. Her hair let loose as she flung it over her shoulders. At that moment, he was convinced that he had never seen anything more arousing or hot than what she had just done. She brought her lips down and started to leave her trail of kisses all over his hard rock body.

                The night was of complete spontaneity and irrationality, but the lovers could no longer resist the heated raw passion that they had ignited in each other.

-------------------


	5. Wanna bet?

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

**Author's Note: **I think people have lost interest in this story… I'm kind of losing interest as well. Eh… truthfully I'm losing interest in all my stories… the fan base is gone, and I'm just posting stuff up that was already posted and blah… I'm just in a bad mood. Who knows. When we get to chapter 8 which was the last chapter that was posted up before my account got deleted… we'll see if this story finishes… let's hope I'm in a better mood then. Not to mention, I have six viruses… which is not allowing me to review other people's stories… craptacular.  =(

**Shouldn't Be So Hard**

                The smell of lavender and honey still lingered in the air as he sighed contently in his sleep. His dreams were filled with the events of the previous night and he could feel his heart beating rapidly as his mind was consumed with the thoughts. He could still taste the honey that were her lips; he could still feel the silk that was her skin; and he could still hear her melodious voice crying his name over and over again. There was no doubt that it was the best night he had ever experienced in his entire life.

                "Rogue." He murmured in his sleep as he turned over and grabbed her into his arms.

                "Mmm…so soft." He mumbled as he buried his head into the side of her neck. He began kissing her deeply but his lips met a rough scrappy texture that was definitely not her supple luscious lips. His eyes flashed open and he was met with the horrible pink flowers on a hot green background print that was the pattern of the pillow he was grasping on to so tightly.

                His hands immediately unlocked from the pillow and he shot up right. He scanned the room for her, but she was nowhere in sight. He got up and ran to the bathroom with an almost desperate hope that she might be in there, but the door was wide opened and was definitely not occupied by a sassy southern beauty. He sighed with disappointment as he returned to his bed.

                He crawled back into bed and glanced at the clock, which read 6:13. She had left extremely early, he thought. Was she even over here last night in the first place, he began to question. Or was it all a dream, he wondered. He took in another deep breath and could still smell the lingering scent of lavender and honey that her body emitted.

                No, she wasn't a dream and last night did happen, he confirmed strongly in his mind. However, his mind was still overwhelmed with doubts for he was not entirely convinced that a woman as perfect as Rogue could ever exist.

-xoxo-

                Her feet dragged across the teal coloured floor of the hallway as she fumbled in her purse to find her keys. Her fingers finally found the keys to her apartment and she took it out of her bag. She yawned contently as she slipped the key into the lock. Suddenly, a huge chocolate arm reached out from behind her and slammed the palm of his hand against the door making a loud noise. She jumped slightly and turned around to meet the man.

                "Where have you been all night?" The brawny black man dressed in pair of sweat pants and a grey t-shirt asked. He towered over her and with his arms crossed now as if he was ready for some serious interrogation.

                "Do you realize what time it is?" He questioned her further.

                "Sorry, dad. Ah didn't mean t'miss my curfew." She scoffed at him.

                "Haha. Seriously though, do you realize what time it is?" He asked again.

                "Ah am perfectly aware of what time it is, Lucas, and the last time ah checked, ah don't owe ya an explanation of where ah've been." She told her nosey neighbor.

                "Well, it is six in the morning and the bar closes at three. A friend does get worried if you don't arrive home on time." He responded.

                "It's my life, Lucas. Ah think ah can take of myself. Ah'm a big girl." She pointed out and crossed her arms.

                "Well, that may be true, but there are men out there who would take advantage of you, Rogue. Where were you anyway?" He asked again.

                She shifted her eyes away from him and muttered. "Nowhere."

                "Right. And does this nowhere have a name?" He inquired further. His face was tight and serious as he observed her carefully. Rogue had been his neighbor for a number of years now, and he cared deeply for her. He considered her to be the closest thing he had to a family especially since he had none to call his own. Basically, he had adopted her as a sister and that would explain the reason why he was so concerned about her whereabouts.

                "No. This nowhere has no name. Geez, ah'm not even sure if that made any sense. And like ah said, ah don't owe ya an explanation. Have ya been waiting up for me all night?" She asked.

                "Well, yes. I just realized that you haven't returned yet and…"

                "Logan called ya didn't he?" She accused.

                This time it was Lucas who looked away as he mumbled. "Maybe he did give me a call…but…"

                "Ya two are horrible! It's not bad enough that ah have to deal wit' his over protectiveness at work and yours at home, but ya two actually gang up on me now? What next? Ya two wanna put a sensor on me too so y'all know where ah am 24/7?" She exclaimed angrily.

                "Rogue, we just care about you that's all. We don't ever want another asshole to hurt you the way that piece of shit did." He explained explicitly while his hand formed into a firm fist as the thought of that jerk came to mind. He remembered how hurt she had been and it infuriated him that that man had caused her so much pain and sorrow. At that very moment, all Lucas wanted was to lay his hands on that guy and squeeze the living daylight out of him.

                Rogue's face softened from hearing his explanation. She remembered the pain all too well and she was forced to hold back the tears. It had been over a year and she still could feel the hurt as if it was just yesterday. She faked a reassuring smile for Lucas and clarified. "Really. Ah was fine. Don't worry. Ah just met a guy and we chatted up some. That's all. It was completely harmless."

                "What kind of guy is he? Where's he from? What colour is his hair? What colour is his eyes? What kind of job does he have? Is he decent? Did he lay a hand on you?" Lucas asked almost frantically although he tried to mask it as best as he could.

                Rogue sighed and turned around to fiddle with the lock again. "He's just a guy. Nothing special. Don't worry. Ah can take care of myself." She responded indifferently.

                He wasn't convinced though but he didn't want to interrogate her any more. It was clear that she was physically fine but he couldn't help but wonder if she was as mentally stable and fit as she claimed she was. The memories of all those nights he sat in her living room while she laid depressed in bed and crying were still too fresh in his mind. But he opted to let this conversation go. He didn't want her to be thinking of that jerk again.

                "Fine. But next time call me and tell me where you are." He requested authoritatively.          

                She turned around and faced him with a teasing smile. "Yes, dad." She agreed heartily. He rolled his eyes at her taunting response but didn't say anything about it for he was willing to take whatever he could get from her.

                "Excuse me, but do you two realize what time it is?" A stern voice asked from their right. Both Lucas and Rogue turned to face an irritated pale face with jet-black hair dressed in a matching black robe.

                "Sorry, sugah. Didn't mean to wake ya." Rogue apologized.

                "Well, just for your information there are some people who do have a day job around here." The woman pointed out and crossed her arms to emphasize her annoyance.

                "Pardon us, Ms. Niles. We didn't mean to disturb you the least bit. I promise it won't happen again." Lucas apologized as an unusual smile appeared on his face. Rogue observed him intently and then smiled for she realized that Lucas was actually blushing.

                "How 'bout this, Tessa, why don' we all come in and ah'll brew up a pot of good ol' coffee and make some of Mama's renown pancakes?" Rogue suggested as she attempted to play matchmaker.

                Tessa's face softened ever so slightly but her mouth remained a tight straight line. "I guess that's kind of you but I would rather catch another hour of sleep before I actually have to wake and attend to my job. Nonetheless, thank you for the offer, perhaps another time." She responded and seemed to have directed the last sentence more to Lucas rather than Rogue.

                Rogue's smile widened as she responded. "Okay, sugah. Offer stands anytime."

                "Hmm." Tessa murmured before she turned around to go back into her apartment. Before she entered back into her home, Lucas blurted out. "Have a good morning, Ms. Niles."

                Tessa turned around for a split second and answered. "You too, Lucas. Please call me Tessa." With that last note she closed the door behind her.

                Lucas was blushing a deep crimson now as his smile spread from cheek to cheek. "Tessa." He mumbled underneath his breath as his eyes were still glued to her door.

                "You love her! You wanna kiss her! You wanna marry her!" Rogue taunted in a singsong voice.

                He broke out of his stupor and his face immediately became stiff and firm again. He glowered at his neighbour and said. "Next time call and we won't have to go through this whole ordeal again." With that order, he walked back into his own apartment suite..

                Rogue was still grinning as she turned around and finally unlocked her door. She entered her home only to be greeted by her tan coloured with a black face pug, Cookie. His stare was almost disapproving. Her face became defensive and she pointed her finger at him. "Don't ya start too!"

-xoxo-

                A cheery whistle filled the empty smokeless bar as she put down the chairs merrily. There were no doubts that her joyfulness was caused by thoughts of a certain Cajun. She blushed at the thought of him and his skilled hands indeed. He was not kidding when he said he was good with hands. She grinned from ear to ear as if she was a schoolgirl with a crush.  A content sigh escaped her as she ran their one night of pure heated lust over and over again in her mind.

                "So what's with the happy goofy look?" A curious feminine voice asked from behind.

                "Nothing." Rogue answered casually to her friend and co-worker, Jean Grey.

                "Right. And I'm sure this has nothing to do with that Cajun from last night." She stated sarcastically and started putting down the chairs too.

                "What Cajun?" Rogue asked innocently and shrugged.

                "The Cajun that you seemed to have held on to so tight on the back of his motorcycle last night." Jean pointed out.

                "Ah just don' know what ya're talkin' 'bout, sugah." Rogue stated as she continued to grin gleefully.

                "Just spill it! What happened between you two?" Jean asked anxiously.

                "Nothing. We just talked a lil and stuff." Rogue replied as casually as she could but her cheery smile indicated that there were more to the story than she was revealing.

                "Mmhmm. Like I believe that. He was quite a hottie, so will you two be…"

                "Gosh no! It was just a one night stand if it has to be anything." Rogue spoke up strongly.

                "One night stand?" Jean inquired.

                "Mmhmm. One night stand." Rogue agreed firmly.

                "Since when did you start having those? For the last ten years that I've known you, I have never heard you speak of sex so freely." Jean pointed out.

                "Well…well…there's a first for everythin' sugah." Rogue replied.

                "Who are you kidding? You may be the biggest tease there is, hun, but you don't put out so easily." Jean commented.

                "Well…Ah don' know. Maybe ah was just drunk." Rogue argued.

                "Rogue, you never drink on the job. You're not much of a drinker in the first place. You get men drunk around you and then do your little teasing to hustle some cash." Jean argued back.

                "Well… Jeanie! Ya are makin' this so goddamn hard for me to think of an excuse!" Rogue replied annoyingly.

                "Why not just stop thinking of excuses and admit it for what it really was." Jean said.

                "And what was it because ah sure as hell don't know." Rogue huffed and scowled at her friend.

                Jean laughed from the sudden change of expression on her friend's face. It has been a while since she has seen Rogue be flustered over a man without the pained look. One glance at Rogue, Jean would have thought that maybe, just maybe, Rogue was ready to take a chance on men again.

                "Maybe you two have something deeper than just sex. I talked to him for a bit. He is in town for a while…maybe you two could…" Jean began.

                "No! No! No! Ah don't date…well ah do…but not with him." She said defiantly.

                 "And why not with him? What are you so scared of? He's just like all the other men out there isn't he?" Jean challenged.

                "Well, no…yes. Ah don't know! Stop putting me on the spot, Jean Grey!" Rogue said exasperatedly.

                Jean laughed again for it has definitely been a while since Rogue was unable to respond with sarcastic wit. It was as if this man was able to make her speechless. "Maybe this just means it's about time you move on with your life. Time to love again…"

                "Pfft. Love. That's something ah don't ever wanna do again. Screw love!" Rogue scoffed bitterly and started slamming the chairs down on the floor to emphasize her point.

                "Oh Rogue. Not every man is like…"

                "Don't you dare say his name, Jean! Ah mean it! If ah hear his name come out of that pretty lil' mouth of yours, ah'll rip your throat out!" Rogue threatened as her green eyes glowed angrily.

                "Okay! Okay! I won't say his name." Jean agreed.

                "Good. Anyway, enough of about me. Did ya get home okay last night?" Rogue changed the subject.

                "Yups. Scott picked me up." Jean replied.

                "Scott came around here?" Rogue inquired curiously.

                "Yes. Is that strange that my boyfriend would come to work and pick me up?" Jean asked.

                "Well, considering how Logan feels 'bout him, yeah it is. Ah'm surprised Logan didn't kill him or at least took a big bite out o' him with those fangs he calls teeth." Rogue commented.

                "Well, let's just say that Logan was definitely not the least bit cordial with Scott. I don't even know what's his problem." Jean said.

                "Oh ya know why. Wolvie holds a gigantic torch for ya." Rogue explained blatantly.

                "Well it's his own fault. It's not like he ever even attempted to ask me out. And just because Scott beat him to it, he shouldn't be so mean to Scott. He should at least try to be a good sport and be happy for me." Jean replied.

                "Ah don' know. Scott ain't that great of guy." Rogue commented quietly.

                "What do you mean? You don't even know him!" Jean said defensively.

                "Well, Ah did go out with his brother, Alex, on a date. Alex is a complete sleazeball! He has absolutely no respect for women. Ah'm just sayin' that sometimes the apple don' fall far from the tree, y'know. Plus they are incredibly close…their habits must rub off on each other just a bit." Rogue reasoned.

                "Well, you're wrong. Scott is a great guy and Alex…well Alex is just younger and it makes sense that he's a little immature." Jean defended.

                "Okay, sugah, whatever ya say. Personally, in my opinion, though ya didn't ask for it, ah'd rather see ya with Wolvie. Ah may not think highly of men and Ah do think that tying ya self down to any man is ridiculous, but with Wolvie, ah know he's the type that would never hurt a woman in anyway. Wolvie's a sweetie and he'd never break your heart." Rogue promoted.

                "Fine. That's fair. But while we're stating our own opinions, I'm going to express mine. I think you should take a chance with this Remy fellow. We both know what you guys did last night was not just a simple one night stand. It's about time you take a chance on love again." Jean stated bluntly.

                "Ah told ya, ah ain't ever gonna 'love' again. It's a bunch of bullshit. And last night was just a one night stand. Ah hardly even know him! Ah'm sure that swamp rat has already gone back to N'awlins. Ah ain't ever gonna see him again, and that's that." Rogue said 

                "Wanna bet, chere?" A husky accented voice challenged from behind her.

---------------------------


	6. It doesn't always go as planned

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

**Author's Note:** Revised one section in this chapter which is the part where they're looking at the picture of our favorite Russian, Colossus. Umm… it mainly flows better and shows more of Rogue's phobia of falling in love again. What is wrong with the girl, eh? Anywho, only two more chapters to re-post and we will get a new and exciting chapter! YAY! That is if I'm not in a bad mood… been having weird mood swings lately, and damn viruses and computers (mine specifically). It's just so CRAPTACULAR. Read, review, and enjoy.

**Shouldn't Be So Hard**

Her eyes looked at Jean nervously as Jean smiled widely. Rogue glared at her as Jean tried hard to stifle her laughter. If looks could kill, this would be one of those moments. Rogue still didn't turn around to face her Cajun lover and so, Jean took some initiative. "Nice to see you again, Remy."

"Merci, chere. Remy did say he's stayin' in town for a bit." He responded, as his eyes remained fixated on the back of his sassy southern lover.

"Well, I do think I hear Logan calling me from the back…" Jean began and then covered her mouth to shout her own name. "Yups, that's him. I'll see you two later." She said and before she turned around to walk to the backroom she gave Rogue a wink that only furthered Rogue's anger and embarrassment.

"Chere, y' gonna turn around anytime soon?" He asked in a low husky voice as his breath was felt on the side of her neck. She knew that he was right behind her now, and as soon as she turned around she would be looking into those beautiful ruby orbs that he called eyes. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms as she contemplated what she should do.

While she was debating her next action, he ran a finger from the hem of her short denim skirt up to her exposed right shoulder that peeked out from her black tank top. Then, he casually brushed her hair aside and laid kisses ever so lightly on her neck. God she smells wonderful, he thought.

The sensation of his lips was too much for her to take in at this point and so she abruptly turned around, pushed him back and walked towards the bar. Startled by her unexpected action but intrigued nonetheless, he pursued her.

"Missed y' in my arms dis mornin', chere." He commented slyly and took a seat by the bar. By now, Rogue was behind the bar as she clumsily wiped glasses and avoided his eyes.

"Well, last night should just remain there. No point dragging things out into the morning." She replied with a hint of fluster. Things were definitely not going the way she had planned.

"I don' know about dat, chere. Last night was incredible and I'm in town indefinitely. Maybe we could…" He began.

She lifted her head to meet his and hissed, "Ah'm not some cheap whore that just screw any man because he wants to."

His eyes widened at her unanticipated response and his cocky grin faded into an unsure pout. "Dat's not what Remy means at all. I just really liked y', Rogue. Dat's it." He explained in all honesty.

Her hard eyes softened at his facial expression and she sighed. "Remy, ah'm not looking for anything. Last night was just spontaneous. Ah don't do that with men. Ah'm surprised that ah let myself succumb to your charms like that, but regardless, it's not going to happen again." She stated firmly.

"Chere, I'm not here t' ask y' t' sleep wit' me." He responded.

"Well, then what are you here for? Don't you know the meaning of a one night stand?" She asked with a slight hint of annoyance. He was supposed to just go away and she was supposed to never see him again, why didn't this work out like all those books she have read, she wondered. But she knew with her luck, things never worked out the way she wanted them to.

"Well, why does last night have t'be a 'one night stand'?" He asked in return.

Her eyes glowed angrily as she glared at him. "Because ah don't plan to sleep with ya again. Ah didn't even plan to see ya again!" She replied exasperatedly.

"Well, life doesn't always go as planned, chere." He stated lightly as his eyes remained focused on her beautiful green eyes, and even though her eyes were narrowed and burned with fury, they were still the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

She broke the eye contact though; as she could no longer stand the way he looked straight into her eyes. It felt as though he was looking in too deep and seeing her for all that she really was. "Well, if ya went away and go home to N'awlins, then things will go as planned." She commented and began wiping a beer mug again.

"Is dat what y' really want?" He asked and his voice quivered slightly for he feared her response.

"Yes." She said while her eyes remained focused on wiping the mug. He could feel his heart fall with disappointment but he wasn't one to give up so easily. "Look into my eyes and tell me dat's what y' want. If y' can, den Remy'll go and y'll never see me again." He proposed.

Be strong, be strong, be strong, she repeated over and over again in her mind. She slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes. But all her will power and strength left her as soon as she stared into his mesmerizing red eyes. He felt the intensity in her gaze and got up and stepped over the bar counter. He was in front of her now, and did not break eye contact once. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and asked in a whispered, "Do y' really want dis Cajun t' leave?"

"No." She whispered in response and that was the breaking point. He bent down and kissed her luscious cherry pout with a hunger that he had developed for her ever since he had heard her saccharine voice and stared into those beautiful emeralds that were her eyes. She kissed him back with just as much passion as she could no longer resist his charms and the unforeseen control he undeniably had over her.

When the two pulled away for a much-needed breath of air, she looked up at him and said, "Remy, Ah'm not looking for anyone. Ah'm not looking for a relationship. Ah'm not looking for anything serious."

His eyes softened and remembered the words he had heard when he walked in. _"Ah ain't ever gonna love again."_ It was clear that his southern beauty had been hurt once and he didn't intend to put her through any pain again. And in all honesty, he wasn't looking for a relationship. He already had enough of a 'serious' relationship that could last a lifetime.

"Dat ain't what Remy's looking for too. I just wanna spend time wit' y', chere. How do y' say it? Casual dating?" He questioned.

She smiled and agreed, "Sounds great. Casual dating."

He then chuckled and leaned in on her right ear. His breath against her skin sent chills up her back and she held her breath in anticipation as she waited for him to say something. "Maybe some casual sex too?" He suggested in a low sexy drawl.

Rogue's cheeks blushed a deep crimson and she rolled her eyes. Suddenly she turned her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her response to his question was simply a deep longing kiss and that was a satisfied enough answer for Remy.

-xoxo-

His hands were placed on either side of her hips as she fumbled with her keys. "Y' smell so good, chere." He commented as he began kissing her shoulder.

"Shhh… be quiet, swamp rat." She reprimanded for she definitely did not want a certain neighbour to hear who her company was. Finally, she unlocked her door, quickly opened it and dragged Remy into her apartment.

Her dog, Cookie ran to the door when hearing his master's return. However, as soon as the little fierce pug caught sight of the unexpected guest, he began growling.

"Cookie, SHUSH! QUIET!" Rogue commanded and the little dog immediately obeyed the order. However, the dog still eyed Remy suspiciously as he ran towards Rogue's outstretched arms. She lifted her little dog up and cooed sweet nothings to it while Remy became amused at the tender affection she displayed towards her pet. He was never much of a pet kind of a guy and Belle hated animals of all sort, except for the ones she wore, and so he was never really around live animals.

"Here, Remy hold Cookie." Rogue ordered as she placed the dog in front of Remy to take. He looked at the dog and didn't know what to do. "Umm… are you sure about dis, Rogue?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes. Hold him. He has to know who ya are and get use t' ya." She replied sternly.

"Okay…" He replied and took the dog into his arms. At first the dog growled uncomfortably but eventually after a few sniffs, he showed his approval by licking Remy's face. Rogue giggled at the sudden fondness her baby had developed for Remy. In truth, she knew that Cookie rarely liked any man except for Logan and Bishop.

Remy's face scrunched up as he was unsure of what to do next. Was he supposed to continue to allow this dog to slobber all over his face or was there a certain time limit that he had to hold the dog for before he could let it down, he wondered. Rogue immediately answered his question as she took the pug back into her arms and kissed it before she let it down. Rogue turned towards the sink and filled a bowl with water and set it before her little pug who happily accepted it.

"Cute chien." Remy commented as his eyes watched the dog cautiously.

"Mmhmm. Isn't he the cutest?" She stated more than asked.

"Yeah. Fierce lil' one too." Remy added.

Rogue laughed at his comment and said, "Well, Logan did give him to me."

"Ohhh…" Remy expressed as if the universe suddenly made sense again. She laughed again at his expression and suggested, "Ya wanna go take a look around while ah take him out to do his business?"

"Y' sure y' don' want me t' come wit' y'?" He asked while she leashed up her dog.

"No, ah'll be fine. Just be quiet." She requested and exited her apartment quietly with Cookie. Remy walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. The colours were moderately bright and warm with yellow and blue as the theme of the wall colours. There was a giant rug in the middle of the living room and two futons that were perpendicular to each other with a small side table that was at the joint. A small television was diagonally across from the table and there were candles set out along the top of it and also along the wall shelves. There was a fresh bouquet of flowers in the middle of her square red wooded coffee table with a few women magazines next to it. He noticed there was a guitar by the television and was surprised that he didn't realize that she would be musically talented especially with a voice like hers.

His eyes, then, scanned the many black and white photos that were on her wall. There were many pictures of her and people he didn't recognize. He did notice Logan and Jean in a few pictures though. There was a great picture of Logan arm wrestling a big muscular black man with a buzz cut, and both men looked extremely vigorous at their task at hand. Then there was a gorgeous picture of Rogue smiling flirtatiously at the camera while an admirer looked on from behind who didn't even notice that he was in the shot.

After he scanned all the pictures on the right wall, he turned and looked at the ones on the left. His eyes immediately landed on a large beautiful painting of Rogue. His eyes marveled at the splendor before him. In the painting, Rogue's back was completely exposed as her long wavy hair was pinned up in loose tresses while a few wild platinum strands framed her gorgeous face. The painting emphasized the beauty of her face's profile as she looked exquisitely serene to the side but a hint of playfulness was present as a few of her dainty fingers were at the edge of lips and looked as if she was teasing the viewer just a little bit. At the very bottom of her lower back and right above the scarlet sheet that was covering her, a tattoo peeked out and one that Remy had overlooked the night before. It was a simple tattoo of a red rose with the edges on the right of it, slightly enflamed. His fingers traced it as he observed the beauty of its simplicity and how the tattoo represented Rogue; the flower was her beauty, the flame was her strength.

"Quite a painting, isn't it?" A sweet southern accented voice asked from beside him. He blinked his eyes a few moments and turned to face her. He was so captivated by the painting that he hadn't heard her come in.

"It's magnificent. Who painted it?" He asked as he adverted his attention back to the painting.

"A friend of mine. Ah'll show ya how he looks like." She said and walked towards the frame picture of her and the artist. Remy stared at the picture of a smiling colossal man with short black hair who was piggybacking Rogue while she peeked over his shoulder with a big grin. Remy could feel a jolt of jealousy as he observed the intimacy that was displayed in the picture.

"Is dat y' boyfriend or was?" He asked as casually as his voice could convey.

"Gosh no! Piotr is one of my oldest friends. He's an extremely talented artist as ya can see from the painting he did of me a few years back. Very insightful man as well, kind of annoying if ya ask me." She said and turned to look at Remy who felt the jolt of jealousy disappear as soon as he heard her explanation.

"Is he gonna kill me too?" Remy asked in a jokingly manner. He remembered how Logan had looked at him the whole night. There was no doubt in his mind that if Rogue had not been around, Remy would have more than a few broken bones tonight. It was then that he made a mental note to himself – always make sure Rogue was around when Logan was.

"Nah. Petey would never do that. Sure, he may look like a giant of a man, but he has a heart of kitten… completely harmless. Not to mention, that he is half way around the world back in his home country, Russia." Rogue replied.

" Don't mind me while I'm sighing in relief." Remy joked.

"Very cute, Cajun." She murmured while she observed the way his eyes crinkled slightly when he smiled that sexy smile of his.

"So, tell me what could be in Russia dat could possibly be better than here?" He asked not bothering to cover up his insinuation.

"Something about finding inspiration in the snow or what not's. Excuse me, can't seem to think really straight at the moment, sugah." Rogue said while she became mesmerized by Remy's hypnotic ruby eyes.

He brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand while he allowed himself to drown in those sea-green pools of hers. "You're excused, but Remy really can't see what could be more inspirational than y'." He whispered with complete honesty.

Rogue sensed the seriousness of their conversation at the moment and how it was far from being casual, something that she would ensure that it would remain. So, she broke out of her trance and grinned lightly while she patted his cheek. "Ya are just so full of sweet words, aren't ya, swamp rat?" She said flippantly.

He grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it. "Remy means every word he says." He continued in his trend of pure honesty, not even noticing that Rogue was more than uncomfortable with his boldness. In Rogue's mind, things seemed to have gotten too serious for her liking. She knew for a fact that she didn't want to hear anything he had to say next for she feared that she would find herself in a situation like the one of merely a year ago.

In order to advert the conversation back to a more light and flirty tone, she wrapped her arms around his neck and asked in a sensual whisper, "Ya wanna have a peek at the real tattoo?"

Her proposal did its job as he smirked with delight and bent down to kiss her deeply. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom while their mouths continued to probe each other. As soon as they entered her room, he carried to her bed and laid her down gently. She pulled him down towards her and his warm body against hers was all that she wanted at the moment.

Cookie was actually underneath the bed, but he crept out from under there and walked out of the room and back into the living room. He settled down on a futon and fell asleep while his master was undoubtedly doing something far from sleeping.

-xoxo-

The air was cool against her naked body as she stretched her arms and yawned contently. She murmured his name and sniffed the air with which his spicy scent still lingered. She turned to her side and reached for him but found nobody there. Her eyes popped open and she saw that she was in the bed alone. Disappointment overcame her and she sat up and glanced at the time. The clock read 6:30. At least he left later than I did, she thought to herself.

I knew he would leave in the morning. Damn him! She cursed silently. I don't care if he leaves, this isn't serious anyway. Whatever, he's allowed to leave. I left him. She tried to reason in her head and attempted to smother her disappointment. Might as well just get up now, she decided.

She stepped off her bed and into her slippers. While she was grabbing her robe from the chair in the corner, she noticed a pair of dark jeans on the floor. Her hopes began to rise as she realized that maybe he didn't leave yet because she just couldn't imagine him walking in public in only his boxers. She tied the sash on her scarlet robe and opened her bedroom door.

As soon as the door was open, an aroma of bacon and eggs overpower her senses. She followed the scent, which ultimately led her to the lovely sight of Remy cooking in the kitchen. He didn't notice her presence as he continued to cook up a storm while feeding the odd bit of bacon to Cookie who was sitting by his feet in the kitchen. Rogue leaned against the wall and just watched him for a bit while she smiled.

Finally, he noticed her as he glanced towards her direction and he smiled brightly. "I wanted t' give y' breakfast in bed, but y' already awake." He explained.

"Well, ain't that just darling of ya. It's sweet, Remy. Didn't expect ya to still be here." She commented.

"Why's dat, chere?" He asked her as he turned off the stove and wiped his hands on a towel.

"Just thought ya be the type who loves 'em than leaves 'em." She answered as her cheeks flushed a light pink. He walked towards her and encircled her waist with his arms. He stared down at her with his amused red eyes and said, "Dat's y' chere."

And before she could say another word in protest, he bent down and gave her a hearty good morning kiss.

----------------------------------------


	7. Petruchio and Katherine Kind of

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

**Author's Note:** So, we're getting close to a new chapter… only one more repost to go and then a new chapter will be up. The new chapter is actually half done already…. Interesting eh? Anywho, for those who want me to update faster, review this story and the more I get the more I'll be motivated to finish writing the new chapter. Fun stuff for all. _Muah!_

**Shouldn't Be So Hard**

"Ya have t'be kidding me! There's no way that he can get a woman wit' those lame lines!" Rogue exclaimed between her fits of laughter.

Remy's eyes crinkled up with beguilement at Rogue's exuberant response to one of his many stories about the ever so suave methods on how-to-get-a-girl by no other than Bobby Drake. Of course, suave was meant to be sarcastic and it seemed that Rogue comprehended that notion quite finely. He shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth as he continued to listen to her melodic laughter for a few more seconds before he finally replied, "Oui oui, Bobby actually got many girls wit' dose lines… not t' mention a few men who look a lil' more feminine at dat too…"

Her eyes widened with eagerness at Remy's insinuation. "Ya have t'be kidding…no…" She said, her mouth wide opened and her hand pressed to her chest.

But Remy nodded his head to show that his implication held true. "Oh mah god! Him and a…transvestite? Aww… gosh, ah only hope he didn't get too far before he discovered that his lady had a little friend down south…" She commented and commenced laughing once more.

"Well…Bobby was shit-faced beyond belief…so it did take him a good while…" Remy answered and started chuckling along with Rogue as well. He felt bad for telling Rogue this embarrassing story of Bobby's who had been his friend for as long as he could remember, but all the guilt subsided when he heard her laughter with which he strongly believed was one of the most enchanting sounds his ears had ever been blessed with hearing.

"So… have ya ever experimented wit'…" Rogue began but Remy immediately put a stop to it with his outburst.

"NON! Remy don' swing dat way! Not now, not ever!" He exclaimed adamantly and shook his head feverously.

Rogue stifled her giggle and stood up to collect their plates. "Well, it ain't like it'll be a crime if ya did… ah wouldn't t'ink less of ya…"

"Excusez-moi, but did Remy not sleep wit' y' last night!? And it wasn't only once dat y' took a ride on dis 'only femmes' train! Maybe we oughta have anot'er round t' show y' dat dis Cajun only like women and not'ing else!" He proposed exasperatedly for his sexual preference had never been queried before, especially not by a woman who he had slept with repeatedly and who he thought had enjoyed all the wonders that were his refined skills in bed.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea, Remy… ya can definitely show me how manly ya are anytime…" She said suggestively and winked at him before she headed to the kitchen to dump the empty plates in the sink.

Remy leaned back as he watched her go and wondered how she did it. Within an interval of a few seconds, she had made him feel completely insecure about his sexuality to entirely reassured about how he was one hundred percent heterosexual. Boy, did she know how to tease him; he thought and smiled smugly to himself.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Rogue dumped the dirty plates in the sink and proceeded to wash them. Cookie sat by her feet for a little while before he went bouncing back to Remy whom he definitely had developed a fondness for. It made Rogue extremely happy that her pup approved because she knew for a fact that the other men in her life were absolutely not going to like Remy at all.

Suddenly her front door popped open, and a big sweaty man jogged in and ran towards the refrigerator. Rogue got over her initial shock at the unexpected guest, although he wasn't so unexpected since he usually stopped by at least twice a day. Most days, Rogue could care less, but today with a certain Cajun in the dining area, she had to get Lucas out before he saw Remy.

"What in tarnation are ya doin' here so early in the morning? And don't ya ever knock?" Rogue asked in her most irritated voice.

Lucas chugged down the water from the bottle he had grabbed out of the refrigerator before he answered, "What's your problem? You know I'm over here basically almost every morning. What's the big deal?"

"Well… have ya ever thought that maybe ah might not be dressed appropriately? What if ah was naked, huh? Ah would kill ya for walking in on me naked!" Rogue said and placed an arm on her hip to emphasize what a big deal it would be if her scenario were to happen.

Lucas looked at her skeptically and asked, "Is it that time of the month again?"

That comment sparked an angry glare from Rogue. "No, it's not that time of the month!" She scowled and slapped him across his chest.

"Oww! Fine… it's not that time of the month." He agreed but silently added, 'what a bunch of crock.'

"Rogue, is everyt'ing okay in here?" An accented voice asked from the entrance of the kitchen. Lucas turned to face her company and immediately knew why she was acting so strange towards him. It seemed like Rogue had had herself a sleepover.

Rogue's eye widened as she contemplated her next action. She could try to shove Lucas out the door, but the man was two hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle and so it was definitely not going to be an easy task. She could shove Remy out the door, but then again, Remy wasn't wearing pants. Oh god, he's not wearing pants, Rogue finally realized and began panicking even more.

"Bonjour." Remy greeted the brawny surly man before him. Remy didn't know whether or not he should smile, shake his hand or do something to ease the tension, but he had a feeling that whatever he did, the man was going to turn him into a pile of broken bones.

"Umm…Remy, ah would like ya to meet…"

"Bishop." The man grunted. Rogue raised an eyebrow at Lucas' sudden use of his nickname but thought better than to question him about it.

"Nice t'meet y', Bishop. Y' can call me Gambit." Remy replied in a jokingly manner, but by the look on Bishop's face, he wished he hadn't said those words.

"You making fun of my name?" Bishop asked in a menacing tone.

"Non, non. T'ought we just be making use of chess terms, guess I t'ought wrong, oui?" Remy explained.

Bishop eyed Remy for a while longer and then turned back to Rogue. "I don't like him." He stated bluntly. This was definitely not the right comment to say to Rogue at all for she slapped him across the chest again.

"Well, ah didn't ask ya if ya liked him or not! Plus, AH like him and that's all that matters! Now ya go back t' your own apartment ya busybody!" Rogue shooed him out, much against Lucas' protest.

And somehow, Rogue found an incredible strength in her for she had managed to push Lucas' two hundred and fifty pounds body out the door. As soon as he stumbled backwards into the hallway, she yelled, "AND STAY OUT!" before slamming the door in his face. She knew she would have to make it up to Lucas big time for this harsh action of hers, but she planned to deal with that later when Remy was safely out of sight.

She turned around to face a surprised yet entertained Remy grinning contently to himself. "So, y' like me, chere?" He asked casually.

She glowered at him and said with the utmost sarcasm, "No, Remy. Ah just like t' bring home incompetent small-dick assholes and sleep wit' 'em out of sheer and utter pity."

Instantaneously, Remy's grin disappeared as he tried to figure out whether or not she was serious. He was pretty confident that she was simply being sarcastic, but then again, knowing Rogue for two days was enough to make him realize that she was full of surprises. While he was confused beyond reason, Rogue observed the quizzical look on Remy's face and decided right there and then, that he was the cutest man she had ever seen. Remy, on the other hand, didn't take notice of her amused expression for he was still trying to decide whether or not she meant what she said. He was tempted to peek down in his boxers to see if it could really be considered small.

His bewilderment was answered when unexpectedly, she sashayed up to him, pressed her body up against his while her hand went down his boxer shorts and stroked it. Through all this, she purred, "But in this case, Remy, ah just really like ya."

Remy instantly took advantage of her opening and swooped her up in his arms in one swift motion. She giggled at his unanticipated action while he carried her off to the bedroom for some morning 'exercise'.

-xoxo-

"Hey, gorgeous. Miss me already?" Bobby's voice cooed over the phone.

"Oh how I miss y', my honey bunny." Remy taunted in response and followed it up with a bunch of puckering sounds.

"Shut the hell up, you ass!" Bobby yelled over the phone.

Remy chuckled for a good while and through it all, Bobby didn't pass up the opportunity to yell every curse he knew at his partner. When Remy finally stopped laughing, he asked, "So, who's dis 'gorgeous' of yours?"

"You know what? I'm not going to tell you because you're an ass." Bobby answered, not the least bit amused at the fact that his partner who had abruptly ditched him two weeks ago and essentially left him with all the work, decided to call up so casually only to laugh at him.

"Y' always been a poor sport, Drake. Grow a backbone already!" Remy practically ordered. He leaned back in his chair while he stared out the window and wondered what Rogue was doing at the moment.

"Fine, I thought you were Katherine." Bobby glumly replied for he was definitely disappointed that it wasn't Katherine he was speaking to on the phone.

"Katherine?" Remy inquired curiously.

"Oh, ya know…the hot waitress from _The Gold Room_." Bobby reminded him.

"Oui, oui. Can't forget an ass like dat…"

"HEY! Watch your mouth, ya son of a bitch." Bobby warned him.

"Touchy touchy! Y' whipped already? Look, mon ami, y' should be proud dat she has such un fine ass. And alt'ough I can take her away from y' wit' no effort what so ever, Remy ain't interested." He replied haughtily.

"First of all, she likes the Bobster so there ain't no way that she would fall for a bitch like you. And second, have you been screwing every skirt up there?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Non, just one." Remy answered.

"One? Look, dude… thought you were going to wise up. I hope you didn't jump from one clingy psycho-bitch to another." Bobby told him.

"She ain't like dat all. Rogue's not de least bit clingy and she give me all de space I need." Remy explained and smiled at the thought of Rogue.

"Rogue? What kind of name is that?" Bobby questioned.

"She is exactly what her name connotes. It's bliss up here…"

"I'm sure it is, since I'm the one who has work piled up to my neck here and not to mention that I had to fend off your crazy ex-girlfriend!" Bobby exclaimed loudly.

"Well, ain't not'ing y' can't handle…" Remy trailed off with a slight guilty conscience hanging over his head.

"Seriously dude, fuck you! I am so mad at you that I can hang up right this moment. I asked you to do one simple thing and that was just to pick up the goddamn phone, call that blonde bitch and tell her it's over. But did you do that? NO! Instead, you don't leave so much as a number for me to reach you, and after two weeks since that day you did one of the dumbest moves in the world, you have the audacity to call me and scoff at me! That's it! This friendship is officially over!" Bobby cried.

After his outburst, only silence hung over the two of them and all that could be heard was the breathing from either side of the phone line. Finally, a revelation hit Bobby and he said, "Holy shit, I sound like a chick."

"Yeah, I t'ought I'd let ya be de one t'declare dat. Homme, what happened t' y'? Is dis Katherine femme already had y' talkin' 'bout your feelings and crap?" Remy queried for he couldn't help but be a tad worried for his friend's unusual behaviour.

"Of course not. I don't let any woman get to me no matter how fine she is…" Bobby said as convincingly as his voice could convey, but Remy didn't believe him one bit.

"Right…I'm sure dis Katherine ain't got y' wrapped around her lil' finger…" Remy trailed off.

"She doesn't! And I suppose that you aren't already doing every single little thing that this Rogue commands of you…" Bobby huffed.

"Only in de bedroom, mon ami. Only in de bedroom." Remy answered happily.

"Man, I don't need to hear the details." Bobby stated bitterly for it only reminded him that he hadn't been laid in over two weeks since he began his pursuit of the ever so refined and elegant, Katherine Pryde.

"Mon dieu, y' are turning into a chick… y' don't even want t' hear de details no more!" Remy exclaimed in disbelief. For his entire life, he had never known Bobby not to want to know the details. More than half the time, it would be Bobby who would inquire about the details of Remy's affairs.

"Ya know what? I'm tired. Just tell me what the hell you want." Bobby demanded.

"T'ought y' miss me a lil more t'an dat… but nonetheless, need to tell y' Remy's going t'be hanging around here longer t'an expected…" He slowly told his partner and in a much softer tone.

"You have to be fucking kidding me?? And how long do you plan to ditch me with all this work while you're frolicking in god knows where??" Bobby asked earnestly.

"Calm down, homme. It's not like it's a big deal…"

"NOT A BIG DEAL?!?!? FOR YOU MAYBE! Excuse me! But you can't just get up one day and ditch me with all this work. Not to mention that your crazy ex-girlfriend has been breathing down my neck about your whereabouts with which you still haven't told me!" Bobby shouted into the phone.

"How 'bout Remy tell y' where he be den?" Remy tried to bargain as he put the phone farther away from his ear. Now, he felt extremely horrible for leaving so abruptly, thus, putting all the work on Bobby for it seemed to have really affected Bobby's sanity.

"Now you have to be really fucking kidding me! You think that I even give a damn of where the hell you are. I just want you to get your lazy ass back here and do all this work so I can go and hang out with my girl at _The Gold Room_! This is supposed to be a partnership, but how can it be one when I'm stuck with all this work?!? I hate all this work! It's too much! I QUIT!" Bobby cried irrationally.

"Bobby… y' really need t' chill out… What 'bout dis? Once I come home and I promise I will, y' can go on a six weeks vacation including pay?" Remy suggested.

"You playing with me right now? Because if you are, I'm going to kick your sorry ass and unleash Belle on you!" Bobby warned threateningly.

Images of Bobby releasing the gates with which a deranged Belladonna pouncing on Remy and tying him up, sent chills running up his back. Heck, the mere thought of Belle, made him shudder.

"Oui, oui. Je promets." Remy reassured him.

"Fine. But you better come back soon. I don't care how hot this Rogue is, I'm about to lose my mind here." Bobby stated more calmly.

"Really? Y' could've fooled me…" Remy commented sarcastically.

"Fuck you." Bobby simply retorted.

"Well, how is it back down dere in de bayou? How's Warren and Betsy?" Remy asked to change the subject to a safer topic with which he hoped that Bobby wouldn't go crazy on him once more.

"Actually, believe it or not, they're having a baby." Bobby told him.

"Y' joking? Un bebe? Since when?" Remy inquired with surprise.

"She found out a week ago and I found out three days ago. Man, she's going nuts. Warren told me she already spent ten grand at those nursery stores. I can tell you that my wallet's happy that she ain't my wife. But on the brighter side of things, I think I have a good chance of being the godfather of the child." Bobby said confidently with which it only made Remy laugh.

"Y'? De godfather? Y're delusional! Only an idiot will trust a baby wit' y'!" Remy pointed out in between his fits of laughter.

"Excuse me! But I'm a hell of a better choice than you!" Bobby defended.

"Drake, let's be realistic here. De last t'ing Betsy would ever want is to have her kid turn out t'be like y'! Plus, Remy be a much better choice." Remy rationalized.

"First of all, the baby would only turn out to be super cool like me. And second, you will only teach the kid to be a bitch who runs every time his woman calls, and I'd be damned before you convert an innocent child to beckon at a woman's every call and demand." Bobby retaliated.

"We'll see who dey pick… and I can bet y' it won't be you! Speaking of Belle… how's she doing?" Remy asked nonchalantly.

"You could find out for yourself if you would only CALL her and ask. And while you're doing that, you can also BREAK-UP with her!" Bobby answered.

"I'll call her eventually." Remy lied.

"Like you actually will, but thank goodness for restraining orders because if it wasn't for that wonderful piece of legislation, I would be dragging you back down here so Belle could chain you up and never bother me again about you. She's still crazy as ever, no surprise there. But she's not allowed within a hundred feet of the casino or me so, I'm slightly happier. Plus, I still have my lovely Katherine to give me a reason to continue living and not put a bullet through your head…" Bobby ended in a dreamy murmur.

His last comment made Remy want to throw up, but he opted to bite his tongue from saying anything sarcastic for he was somewhat fearful that Bobby might go temporarily insane again.

"Anyone dat prevents y' from killin' me is definitely a keeper…" Remy mumbled and secretly thanked this Katherine for helping Bobby hang onto what seemed like his last thread of sanity.

-xoxo-

"Mon dieu! It's like Remy died and gone t'heaven…" He exaggerated as his eyes scanned her outfit relentlessly. Rogue laughed joyously at the reaction she was getting from him. Although she knew that Remy would have still probably dropped his jaw and drooled a river no matter what she had worn, she couldn't help but feel flattered that he found her to be so beautiful and didn't hide his appreciation from her either.

"Well, ya clean up pretty good too, swamp rat. Ah see dat ya actually shaved too." She commented and walked up to him. As soon as she was within arm's length, he promptly pulled her into an embrace and nestled his head in the crook of her neck. This action caused her to giggle once more as her arms wrapped around his neck and she took in a breath of his musky spicy scent.

"So beautiful, chere…" He murmured as his hands caressed her bare back with which her dress let exposed.

"Yeah, yeah. Ah've heard that line a million times before. Ain't it 'bout time ya think of new lines?" She teased him. He pulled back from her and brushed away a strand of platinum that had escaped her loose braid. "Chere, when are y' going t' learn dat Remy ain't only saying lines when he's talkin' to y'?"

He told her this every time she teased him about thinking up new lines, but it still didn't make her blush any less. "Ya are too sweet to me, Remy." She purred and brought his head down to kiss him. When the kiss ended, he said, "Well, if Remy get more rewards like dat for being sweet, sweet is all Remy'll ever be."

With a roll of her eyes, she poked him in the chest with her index finger. "Now, you're just pushing it, sugah."

"Can't blame un homme for trying when such une belle fille is standing right before him." He reasoned coyly which earned him another kiss from Rogue.

"Quit it! Don't you two have any shame?" A stern low voice growled from behind them, which broke up their kiss.

They turned around to be welcomed by scowls from Logan and Lucas who by the way, had managed to bring a date and it was no other than Tessa, their neighbour. Tessa's expression wasn't too warm either, while she held her head high and possessively looped an arm around Lucas'.

"Oh hush ya two! Ah bet ya, you would be kissing a girl senseless if ya can managed to get one," she directed the comment to Logan before turning to Lucas, "And ah _know_ ya would be kissing those little lips off of Tessa if she would only allow ya!"

Both of the men's faces flushed a deep scarlet and Rogue grinned contently to herself before introducing Remy to Tessa. "Remy, ah want ya to meet Tessa. She's my neighbour and apparently Lucas' date, though god knows how he managed to talk to her after so many months of liking her…"

Remy bowed politely and said, "Nice to meet y', Tessa."

Unimpressed with Remy's gesture, Tessa responded indifferently, "Same to you, I supposed." Her reply only made Lucas smile proudly which of course made Rogue roll her eyes.

"And ya know Logan and…Lu.."

"Bishop." Lucas interrupted and stated strongly. The others gave him a weird look but he paid no heed to them. Logan was actually thinking that he should have introduced himself to Remy as 'Wolverine' instead of his real name, for he didn't like being on first name basis with the Cajun at all. And it wasn't fair that Lucas got to put his army name to use while he was stuck being called, 'Logan'. The name just didn't instigate the same fear in people that his army name did. But then on the other hand, most people feared him as soon as their eyes cast on him.

"Bon soir, mes amis." Remy greeted with a bright smile, although in actuality, he was trying really hard not to show his trepidation. Even though he was pretty sure he could handle himself in a physical situation, something told him that these two big brawny men would most likely break all his bones before he could get a punch in.

"We ain't your friends." Logan and Lucas said simultaneously.

"You two aren't whose friends?" A feminine voice asked as she approached them.

"It's not'ing, Jeanie. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were just being their ever so friendly selves again." Rogue explained, her words dripped with sarcasm.

"Well, that's not much of a surprise," Jean said and shook her head to show her disapproval at the two men before returning her attention back to Rogue and Remy. "Isn't it nice seeing you here, Remy."

"De pleasure's all mine, chere. Y' look tres belle tonight." He complimented and took her hand with which he kissed it.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you to say." Jean responded, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Remy only states de truth." He simply said and his arm casually encircled Rogue's waist again.

Jean then, turned and introduced herself to Tessa and made polite conversation with her and the other two men. Remy and Rogue both adverted their attention back on each other amid the bustling lobby of the playhouse. "Y' still de most beautiful one here, y' know?" He whispered into Rogue's ear.

"And ya still de most handsome swamp rat in the joint. But to keep that big head of yours from getting any bigger, just remember that there ain't that many swamp rats in the place right now." Rogue teased playfully.

"Remy'll take whatever he can get." He whispered and sensually nibbled her ear. Her eyes closed as she relished in his sensitive touch.

"Seriously, quit it!" Logan growled once more which broke up their intimacy again. Rogue stuck her tongue out at the older man but nonetheless, she obliged to his command.

"Jean, you ready to go in? The doors are open." Another man's voice interrupted Jean's conversation with Lucas. Rogue watched Logan's face turn grim as soon as he caught sight of Jean's date.

"Yeah, Scott. In a second though, I want you too meet a few friends of mine." Jean requested as she slipped her hand into Scott's. "That's Lucas and Tessa over there. And that's Remy, Rogue's date, and you've met Rogue and Logan before."

"Nice to meet you Lucas, Tessa and Remy. And good to see you again, Rogue and Logan." Scott politely addressed.

A grunt escaped Logan's mouth and he immediately charged his way into the theatre to take his seat. Remy shook Scott's hand while Lucas said his quick hellos before accompanying Tessa into the theatre. He knew that Logan didn't like Scott, and although he didn't know Scott, his loyalty still lied with Logan.

"Well, it was nice to see ya again too, Scott. Ah think we all better go grab our seats though. We'll see ya two after the play." Rogue finished and smiled once more at the couple before she dragged Remy into the theatre.

While they walked rapidly towards their seats, Remy asked in a low whisper, "What was dat all about?"

"He likes her but she's with him. Enough said. Let's not get into the politics of the whole thing. That's the problem wit' love, ah tell ya." She answered in an almost defensive tone. He shrugged and took his seat next to her. It irritated him a tad that she dismissed the idea of love so easily especially since he thought that perhaps they might be heading in that direction. But then, he would remind himself that he had only known her for two weeks, and any speculations of their so-called relationship heading into any direction instantly reminded him of his relationship with Belle, and the last thing he wanted was for Rogue to turn into that same sniveling possessive girlfriend.

-xoxo-

"That was a fantastic performance, sugah!" Rogue cried and wrapped her arms around her friend and also the star of the play, Henry McCoy known to some as Harry and to his close friends as simply, Hank.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the performance, my dear. Thank you for coming tonight and supporting me." Hank expressed his gratitude warmly and hugged his friend back. When she finally pulled away from him, she said, "Are ya kidding me? Ah wouldn't miss your first starring role in a play for anything!"

"Hank! That was simply marvelous, hun." Jean praised and gave Hank a hug as well. It wasn't long after that his other friends came and congratulated Hank on a job well done.

Remy stood awkwardly to the side, for he wasn't introduced to Hank yet, and he figured when Rogue got around to it, maybe then he will expressed his enjoyment of Hank's performance as Petruchio in the production of _The Taming of the Shrew._ Sure, he didn't understand half of the words that were spoken since he was never an adamant reader of Shakespeare, but he couldn't help but feel that he related to the character of Petruchio somewhat. After all, Petruchio was meant to tame the lovely yet stubborn Katherine and he felt that perhaps maybe he was Petruchio and Rogue was his Katherine. The difference might be that Rogue was a hundred times more persistence than Katherine in her rejection of love, and Remy unlike Petruchio, wasn't actually trying that hard to 'tame' his lover.

Suddenly, he felt his hand being grabbed by the soft one of Rogue's as she pulled him towards Hank. "Sugah, Ah want ya to meet Remy LeBeau. And Remy, this be the star of the play, Henry McCoy and also the owner of Harry's Hideaway." She introduced the two men.

Hank smiled warmly at Remy and shook his hand firmly. Instantly, Remy took a liking to the man and returned the smile. "It was un excellent performance. Congratulations. If it'd be me up dere, I t'ink I might be too scared t' perform in front of a full house." Remy told him honestly.

"Performing is what I love to do and Shakespeare is a passion of mine. And fear is nothing for _'think you a little din can daunt mine ears? Have I not in time heard Lions roar? Have I not heard the sea, puffed up with winds, Rage like an angry boar, chafed with sweat? Have I not heard great ordnance in the field And heaven's artillery thunder in the skies?'…_" Hank quoted a passage from the play.

"Umm… d'accord?" Remy answered uneasily for he wasn't sure if Hank was asking him a question or not.

His uncertain response stirred a chuckle out of Rogue and Hank, which only made Remy shift his feet uncomfortably. "Hank's just showing off… he's not asking a question. But ya sure are cute for answerin' so c'mere." Rogue ordered and pulled him down for a kiss. When her soft lips pulled away from his, Remy smiled contently and decided that he should be unsure more often so he could get more pity kisses and hopefully the pity kisses would lead to pity sex.

"Hey, Rogue. You and Remy wanna join Scott and I for an art gallery show tomorrow night? Alex and his date just backed out and we have two extra invites." Jean asked, and with Scott behind her, came up to the couple.

"No can do, sugah. Got plans." Rogue answered.

Remy's eyes widened with surprise and curiosity as he wondered what plans they had and he obviously didn't know about. It was like deja-vu again, for it seemed as if Rogue was speaking on his behalf, something that Belle tended to do. He became a little put-off, for he didn't think Rogue would ever be the clingy possessive type, but as of now, he thought that maybe he misinterpreted who she was.

"We have plans? What are we doin'?" He asked her.

"Ah didn't mean we have plans. Ah meant ah have plans." Rogue responded.

"What y' doin'?" Remy inquired curiously.

"Ah have a date tomorrow night." She answered lightly.

"A date?" He questioned, this time his ruby eyes flickered with a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, a date. We did agree that we weren't going to be anything serious, right?" Rogue asked for a reassurance.

"Oui, oui. O' course." Remy replied in a forced indifferent tone.

"Everyone! Beer's on me at the _Hideaway! _Meet you all there, and thank you for coming!" Hank bellowed over everyone's voices.

The crowd dispersed quickly because nobody in Jackson rarely passed up an offer of free liquor. Rogue grabbed Remy's hand and smiled at him sweetly. "Ya ready t'go?"

"Oui. D'accord." He answered as attentively as he could fake. Yet, it was evident that he was distracted. He knew that he shouldn't be surprise that Rogue had a date because they had agreed that it wasn't going to be a serious relationship, but it still didn't prevent him from feeling jealous.

-----------------------------------------------------


	8. Out the window

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

**Author's Note**: Alright, I'm back on board! I love this story. This story is so much fun to write and I am almost finished the next chapter. It's cute and fun… and the drama will unfold. It's terrific! I'm so excited and I hope all you guys are too! Well, the next chapter will be up soon… but you all know that encouragement really helps the process. The next chapter will be long, cute, sweet, funny, sad, all that good stuff. So… I'll post this one up so the next one, I shall make my return! Hope you all are sticking with me on this one. This story is one that I work my ass off writing. Kisses to all my lovely readers! _Muah muah muah! _

**Melancholic: **You are too gosh darn sweet! It makes me teary that I inspire you… sniff sniff That's one of the nicest things someone has ever said. Well, update I did for you… I was so hypnotized! The next chapter is more than half-done… it's like 4/5 done. It's gonna be good! I guarantee you… on second thought. No guarantee, I might have lost my touch with the new chapter. So… umm.. I'll just hope you like it. =) **Blink182dbzluver:** No, my dear. You rock! **Star-Of-Chaos:** Remy's very jealous… but then again, they're not serious right? **Veronica:** LoL, thanks for the enthusiasm! I adore your eager attitude. Hope you like this chapter as much as I did when writing it. Though, next chapter is going to be even better! **Evosmylife:** Thanks Encouragement Fairy. I feel encouraged already! Thanks for the compliments too! We'll see a bit of Bobby in the next chapter ;P **Peace215:** LoL… I love the hyperness! It's truly awesome to see that you're totally on board with this story and some of my other ones. Thanks for the encouragement and support! I'll update the brand spanking new chapter soon enough! **Ishandahalf:** Belle come back and bite him in the ass? I'm sure she'll love to, that's for sure. I've written more than just some… I'm so close to finishing the next chapter… as I write this, I'm thinking of how to end the last section of the next chapter. That's how close I am. And the next chapter is long too… well over six thousand words… excited yet? **Lonewolf:** I look forward to this new chapter too… excited just thinking about it! Hope you keep up with it… I'll guarantee not to disappoint =) **Ludi:** Babes, I'm glad you're on board with this fic. I adore this story… too much fun to write! I think after this story, it's all downhill from now on. I've reached my peak. LoL. Anywho, sure, they're meant for each other… but who knows if they'll end up together… we'll have to see, eh? No guarantees. But so close to a new chapter! I'm almost done…. It's weird being back…. Or it'll be weird. Oiy… hope I don't disappoint. That's all. bites nails in anticipation **T.:** Thanks for reviewing everything girl! You rule! And I promise I won't disappoint in the new chapter… at least I'll try not to. =) **willa j.:** I like Roguey being cute like that. Though, I've only used it once right? I'm not quite sure. Anywho, glad you like the story. And dysfunction they are. If they weren't, it wouldn't be much of a Romy, now would it?

**Shouldn't Be So Hard**

Another dress was violently yanked off the hanger of the closet and the hand holding it, placed it against her body as she stared vainly into the mirror. "What do ya think?" She asked her dog who was lying on her bed.

                Cookie looked at her with indifference and to emphasize his point, he looked away from her. "Yeah, ah don't think it's appropriate either." She said in agreement as if that was what her pet had intended to convey.

                The cobalt sundress got tossed aside onto the huge pile right beside Cookie, as Rogue pulled out another dress from her closet. However, as quick as the outfit had appeared, it was tossed aside with the same speed for it really was nothing but pieces of towels she had sewn together to make her toga for the previous Halloween party. Immediately, another dress was snatched from the closet and this time it was actually a decent dress for her date that night. It was a red lace halter dress with a black mesh sewn on top of it. The dress was new indicated by the price tag that was still hanging off of it.

                Rogue knew this dress would be perfect for her date tonight, but nonetheless she tossed the dress onto the pile without a second thought. The reason why she did this was because she had purchased the dress last week for one reason only, and that was to wear it for Remy. Her date wasn't Remy tonight though, and thus, the dress would be put on hold until the next time she saw him.

                Rogue didn't grab another outfit from her closet though. Instead, she walked over to her bed and pushed the pile of clothes closer to the headboard to make room for herself. She flopped onto the cleared space while Cookie proceeded to snuggle up to her. He looked at her in an almost offended way, and she said, "Ya think ah'm crazy don't ya?"

                A small whimper escaped his mouth, which in turn caused Rogue to sigh.

                "Ah know ya like Remy but ah don't know…" She began her explanation. Cookie gave her another look, probably out of confusion, but Rogue had interpreted it as disappointment. Thus, she began explaining once more. "Ah know he's great and he's the first guy in a long time that ah've takin' a liking too, but there's just so many questions. Ah don't even know why he's even up here in Mississippi. He never told me why, for all ah know he could have a criminal past… yes, ah know that never stopped me from liking a guy before…."

                "But ya don't understand. Ah just can't say outright that ah wanna only see him. Ah don't want to let myself become vulnerable again. Plus, ah'm only twenty-three… and I spent the greater part of the last year with…" She stopped in mid-sentence for she couldn't even bring herself to say his name. Her eyes filled up with tears as the memories resurfaced in her mind. Cookie whimpered sympathetically as he licked Rogue's right hand.

                "See! That's why ah can't ever be wit' Remy like that. Ah just don't wanna hurt again, Cookie. Not like that." She reasoned as she tried to push the tears back.

                "At the same time, Remy's so amazing. He's completely different from any other guy ah've ever met. He always makes me laugh. He always knows the right things to say. He always makes me feel beautiful. He's so gosh darn cute. And he takes care of me… ya know? He takes care of me as if ah deserved t' be taken care of…" Rogue stated and could no longer prevent the tears from trickling down her face. Her emotions were running wild now, and mostly it was because she was completely confused with what she was feeling. She knew that she really did like Remy and nothing would her make her happier than to become exclusive with him, but then memories of the past would resurface and the pain was simply unbearable. For some reason, she knew that if her and Remy were to become serious and then didn't work out, it would only be more painful than what she had experienced in the past.

                By her sheer will, her deep breathing became regular once more and she sat back up. Her hand wiped the tears away from her face and an awkward laughter escaped her mouth.

                "Ah have a date in an hour and here ah am, crying my eyes out. It's silly. Ah'm sure Remy doesn't want anything serious… that's what we established." She reasoned to herself while she stood up and walked back to her closet.

                Without so much of thought, she just grabbed a simple spaghetti-strapped black dress out of the closet and decided to wear that for her date; her date with _not _Remy. A sigh escaped her lips, as she walked out of her bedroom to go take a shower. In her mind, she could still resist against the idea of having another exclusive relationship, but she could no longer deny the intense feelings she had for Remy.

-xoxo-

                He pulled out the chair for her with which she graciously thanked him for the gesture and took her seat. He smiled in response and went to take his seat across from her. The blonde waitress who was a tad too perky for Rogue's liking, reiterated the specials for probably the twentieth time that night, as Rogue nodded her head in agreement while she focused her attention on the open menu before her. Her date requested a bottle of red wine as a starter before he requested some time to make their decisions. The overly energetic waitress obliged to his demand immediately and proceeded to serve her other customers.

                Rogue pretended that she was entirely preoccupied with selecting a meal, but she already knew what she wanted as soon as they had stepped foot into the elegant Italian restaurant. Her act was only so she could avoid making conversation with her date. From the minute he had picked her up, she couldn't help but compare him to Remy, and he certainly didn't match up to Remy at all.

                "So, have you decided what you would like, Rogue?" He asked her politely, and she looked up and forced a smile. "Yeah, ah think ah'll just go for the chicken alfredo penne. What about ya?"

                "That seems like a rather succulent choice, though I would check if they use whole cream in the sauce. You do realize that whole cream only means clogged arteries in years to come, right?" He asked.

                Rogue laughed nervously and practically squeaked out her answer, "Yeah. Ah guess ah'll ask them to change it to marinara sauce then."

                "A much healthier choice indeed. I think I will have that tonight too." He decided and closed the menu.

                "Great." Rogue stated halfheartedly.

                "Yes. Great indeed." He agreed also. Then an awkward silence draped over the couple as she played with her napkin and he kept looking around for the waitress. Finally, the waitress approached them and the couple placed their orders. Once the waitress was gone, the awkward silence returned.

                Rogue eventually broke the stillness as she asked, "So, how was work today?"

                "Well, work is what it is called, work. I figure I could reason that today was a better day for there were fewer people in the emergency room. Though, a doctor's work is never an easy job. There will constantly be someone who's in pain and someone who's in need of assistance." He answered in an almost condescending tone, while Rogue noted to herself that he lacked the cute accent Remy had.

                "Well, sugah, ah do admire your field of work though. Must be hard to be able to help some and not others." Rogue said, as she also noted to herself that his front teeth were slightly crooked. She recalled that Remy had extremely straight teeth and the cutest smile.

                "It really isn't that tough. I try not to get emotionally involved with my patients. The more detached I am from them, the easier it is for me to do my job. And if some patients are beyond help, well, I'll just reason that at least I tried and death is a part of life." He explained.

                "Ah guess…" Rogue agreed halfheartedly.

                  "Right. So… tell me about yourself. How's your work?" He asked her in a forced tone.

                "There isn't really much to say. I'm just a waitress working at a friend's bar…"

                "Don't you ever want more in life though? I never quite understood how such a beautiful woman like yourself could demean herself to the position of waiting on drunkards for the rest of her life." He cut her off.

                Rogue's temper flared slightly as she kept her voice in control when she responded, "Excuse me, but ah never said that's what ah will be doing for the rest of my life, so please do not make false assumptions. Also, it is not demeaning to be a waitress for it's an honest living and believe it or not some people like the atmosphere of a bar."

                "Well, I understand that for some people the idea of poisoning their liver with alcohol could be rather appealing, however, I cannot comprehend why women like yourself would want to be around such people." He said haughtily.

                Rogue's temper flared even more now as evident in her voice rising when she answered, "Ya cannot simply dismiss these people as if they were the cockroaches of humanity. These people are not all alcoholics and they do not purposely drink just to poison their bodies. There are emotions and feelings these people have that cause them to find comfort in a beer or two, and what is the harm in that ah ask ya. Ya may be a doctor, but ya don't understand the first thing when it comes to how people function. All ya do is assume that everyone else is wrong and ya are the only one that's right, but let me tell ya that assuming only makes an ass out of ya and me."

                After her little vent, Rogue glared at him, but instead of meeting the expected angry eyes, she only found humour in them. "And ya think this is funny because…?" She practically sneered her question.

                "I don't actually. I just find it admiring that you could speak your mind so freely. That's what attracted me to you in the first place. The whole night has been rather awkward if you ask me, and I almost thought that your sassiness didn't exist anymore, but I'm glad that you told me off the way you did. It reminds me why I asked you out in the first place. I do apologize for being such inconsiderate buffoon, I'm known to be that sometimes." He explained and smiled warmly for the first time that night.

                Rogue stared at him in almost disbelief for she couldn't quite believe the complete change in attitude by him. Nonetheless, she smiled in return for he really didn't seem like that much of a jerk after his little explanation. 

                "Chere, Remy do believe dat y' are more beautiful t'an any femme he has ever laid eyes…" The unmistakable Cajun voice purred from behind Rogue. Without a second thought, she immediately turned around with a smile still on her face as she called out surprisingly, "Remy?"

                Though her smile quickly disappeared as her eyes lost all its excitement when she met the ruby orbs of her Cajun lover whose arm was casually encircling that of a tall blue-eyed blonde dressed in a white gown with a plunging neckline. "Salut, Rogue. T'is a small world, neh?" Remy asked coolly.

                "Yes, it's a small world after all." Rogue responded in the same indifferent tone.

                "Remy…" The blonde's shrill voice interrupted.

                "Oh right… Je m'excuse, chere. Dis be Rogue and Rogue dis be Alison Blaire." Remy introduced the two women, who both forced a fake smile.

                "Right, Alison Blaire… the singer from the Starlight Lounge." Rogue said.

                "Excuse me, but you mean the star of the Starlight Lounge." Alison corrected her.

                "Sure, singer… star…whatever." Rogue dismissed.

                "Hmm… I think I've seen you before actually. You come out on open-mic night, right? That's my night off, and sometimes I like to have a good laugh and see what wannabes come out, and I've noticed that you do come out quite often, don't you?" Alison mocked.

                Rogue glared at the rude blonde and before she could respond, her date interrupted her. "Rogue…umm…"

                "Sorry, sugah." Rogue apologized to her date and gave him a smile. Her date returned the sentiment as he eyed the other couple uneasily.

                "Well, sugah, that's Alison Blaire and Remy LeBeau, and you two, this is Dr. Joseph Warwick." Rogue introduced her date to them, as she smiled contently at the way Remy was glowering at Joseph.

                Remy noted every little detail about Rogue's date from his long platinum hair tied in a neat ponytail to the golden cross pendant that was hanging around his neck. Remy felt his jealousy rise again for he knew that his competition was a doctor, and he knew the ladies couldn't resist a doctor.

                "Nice to meet you, Alison and Remy." Joseph greeted politely.

                In response, Remy only glared at him before he turned to his date and said, "Let's take our seat, Alison." She nodded in response and looped a possessive arm around his arm before they proceeded to take their seat, which was coincidentally right behind their table. Rogue noticed that Alison's back faced her, which meant Remy was directly facing her and the two lovers had a perfect view of each other.

                "Well, that was rude, don't you think?" Joseph asked which drew Rogue's attention back on him.

                "Completely. Ya know some folks just don't know the meaning of 'southern hospitality'. But ah do apologize for that interruption. " Rogue stated.

                "It's fine, really. So are they your friends?" Joseph asked.

                "Something like that." Rogue responded as she continued to sneak looks in Remy's direction and struggled to hear what he was discussing with the blonde.

                "I don't understand why she would dye her hair like that. White and auburn? That's not a fashion statement, that's just a fashion disaster." Alison commented and laughed. Upon seeing that Rogue had obviously heard Alison's comment, Remy laughed in agreement with Alison.

                By now, Rogue was glaring intensely at Remy who only added to her fury by saying, "C'est almost like she look like a skunk."

                Alison burst out laughing once more and Remy joined in as well. Rogue huffed as she adverted her attention back to Joseph with which she gave him a sweet coy smile that Remy seemed to notice.

                "Ya know what ah like about ya, Joseph. Ya have such impeccable English. The tone of your voice and the way you pronunciate your words is just so dignified… so _sexy._" Rogue purred the last word and gave Joseph a flirtatious smile.

                Joseph smiled pleasantly back at her and took her hand in his with which he brought it up to his lips to kiss. "Thank you, Rogue. But I must say that your southern accent is divine. I cannot hear enough of your sweet voice." He commented, and Rogue blushed demurely and giggled in response.

                This entire act was apparently caught by Remy as his eyes narrowed into slits and practically shot daggers at Rogue, while she ignored him and continued to flirt with Joseph.

                "Remy? REMY!" Alison exclaimed loudly, and it immediately drew Remy's attention back to her.

                "Oui, chere?" He asked distractedly.

                "Did you even hear what I said?" She asked with immense irritation.

                "Alison, have I told y' how belle y' look t'night?" He avoided her question and chose to compliment her instead.

                "Only about ten times today, but you know I can't enough of it." She responded conceitedly.

                "Y' know what Remy love about y', chere? Y' know what y' want and y' go for it, not like some people I know who act like dey want something, but than say dey really don'." Remy stated and directed a glare at Rogue who returned the sentiment.

                "You know what, Rogue? I'm almost glad that those two friends of yours interrupted us the way they did. It seemed to have lifted our date, don't you agree?" Joseph asked brightly. It would seem that Joseph completely turned around for he was much more relaxed and appeared as if he was falling for Rogue's allure.

                "Ah do. Ah'm enjoying this date so much, sugah. Ah'm glad ah'm out wit' ya tonight. Can't think of a _better_ man to be out with." She commented a little louder than normal, and Remy knew why for he heard every word. His face became tight and his eyes narrowed, while he tried to focus on Alison's story.

                "…Isn't that so funny?" Alison asked as she laughed at her own joke. As soon as Remy heard her laugh, he chuckled in agreement though it was evident that his chuckle was completely phony. Alison immediately stopped giggling only to frown at Remy.

                "Seems like you're preoccupied with something." She stated sharply.

                "Oui, c'est tres drole, chere." Remy responded distractedly.

                "Are you even listening to me?!?" Alison asked louder which managed to capture Remy's full attention again, and it sparked an amused giggle out of Rogue for she had a feeling that she was winning this little battle of theirs.

                "Je suis desole, chere. Remy's been a bad boy. I've just been so enraptured wit' your beauty. I can't focus on anyt'ing but dat, but I'll try to be a better listener from now on. " He cooed and took one of her hands into his while his other hand brushed the strand of hair out of her face.

                Once again, the tables turned for now Remy was the one smirking coyly, while Rogue fumed.  Two can play this game; she thought and proceeded to take Joseph's hand into her own small dainty ones. Rogue casually played with it as she said, "Ya have such strong hands, sugah."

                Joseph leaned in closer to her, amused and delighted with the sudden deep interest Rogue was showing. He grinned while he continued to let her study his hands, and commented, "A doctor has to have good hands, don't you think?"

                "And that they do… must know what to do wit' these hands too, eh? Ah mean ya probably know all the right places to touch…being a doctor and all…" Rogue drawled and gave him a flirtatious smile, which really was more directed at Remy who had caught her entire display.

                Remy's teeth gritted as his focus was completely on Rogue, and not surprisingly, Alison was becoming more annoyed as every second passed. In fact, with the use of her watch, she was timing how long it would take Remy to realize that he was on a date with her and not Rogue.

                It took two minutes and thirty-two seconds.

                Finally, Remy was able to pull his attention away from Rogue and focused it back on Alison who was looking extremely angry, not to his surprise. He knew he had to get his game together or he would wind up alone at the table and completely defeated, and that was something he was determined to ensure that it would not happen. Upon noticing that soft music played in the background and there was a small dance floor in the restaurant, he lifted the napkin off his lap and put it back on the table in order to stand up. With a smile back on his face, he walked towards Alison's side. Then, Remy lifted her hand and asked with the utmost suave, "Alison, chere, would y' do me de honour and give me dis dance?"

                Even though she was still a tad peeved with her date, she nonetheless accepted for who could turn down a man that was as handsome as Remy and with an accent to boot. The two graciously stepped out on the dance floor and Remy didn't hesitate to pull her extremely close to him. He also didn't hesitate to let his hand wander up and down her bare back with which her dress had exposed. And he also didn't hesitate to nestle his head in the side of her neck as he kissed it ever so gently.

                 Now, it was Rogue's teeth that clenched as she twisted the napkin in her hands so hard that her palms became a deep crimson. Her eyes were glued to the intimate couple on the dance floor and she was about to drag Joseph onto the dance floor to show Remy how close dancing could really get, when Joseph's beeper went off.

                "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Rogue, but we're going to have to finish this date another time." Joseph apologized regrettably after he had checked his beeper.

                Rogue managed to shift her eyes back to her date and asked, "Why, sugah? We're having such a great time."

                "There's an emergency at the hospital and one of my patients have gone into a relapse. I'm extremely sorry, but I must go." Joseph explained.

                "Oh, ah understand. It's okay." Rogue said, half with disappointment, the other half with relief. She was disappointed that she couldn't keep an eye on Remy but at the same time, she had had enough of watching him with another woman.

                "Thank you for being so understanding. I promise I will make it up to you. I shall go get the food to go and drive you home before I head onto the hospital." Joseph said and got up to go do just that.

                "Actually, sugah, ah'll come with you." Rogue said and proceeded to head out with Joseph. The last thing she wanted was to have Remy see her sitting alone at the table.

                "Sure. Whatever you want." Joseph commented and held out his arm to Rogue for which she took. The couple left the restaurant after paying for their meal to go. Remy noticed that the couple had left and a part of him wondered why, while the other part wanted to leave with Rogue.

                Then, he realized that he was on a date with a beautiful blonde, one with which he had no interest in but would have to endure for the rest of the night.

-xoxo-

                The bathrobe was slipped onto her nude body that had recently stepped out of the shower, while with the help of a towel she dried her hair roughly. After a few minutes, she dumped the damp towel onto the sink, slipped her feet into her bath slippers and walked out of the bathroom. She walked to the living room, plopped down on the couch and grabbed a magazine.

                She thumbed through the magazine absentmindedly while she silently cursed Remy and his date. When a picture of a blonde, similar in features to Alison Blaire, was centered on the page before her, she closed the magazine abruptly and flung it back onto the table.

                Rogue sat in silence while she fumed internally. She could not believe that he had a date. Actually, she could believe that he had a date since she had a date, but she couldn't believe that they would wind up at the same restaurant as her and her date. She was almost convinced that Remy had purposely brought Alison there just to anger her.

                "Stupid Cajun Swamp RAT!" She cried out and followed up the outburst with a growl that even Logan would have been scared of.

                She tried to calm herself down once more but the more she thought about Remy and his date, the more upset she became. Perhaps what angered her the most was the fact that she wasn't completely just mad at Remy. In fact, she was tremendously angry with herself for caring what he did or who he saw. She was the one who didn't want an exclusive relationship. She was the one who had gotten a date first. And she was the one who prided herself on the fact that she would never be stupid or vulnerable enough to fall for another guy no matter how sweet, considerate, cute, and sexy he was. But here she was, sitting alone on a Saturday night (though it really wasn't her fault that she was alone) and angry about the fact that he had gone out with another girl even though he wasn't even her boyfriend.

                "ARGH!!!" She yelled and then crossed her arms while she continued to seethe.

                She shook her head and tried to clear her mind of all the events that made up that night, but to no success, her mind kept wandering back to Remy. A sigh escaped her lips as she finally realized that she was falling for him, and falling hard, something that she didn't want at all. The fact was that she didn't want to be in love with anyone and that included him, but at this rate, that was the direction she was heading. She knew what happened when people fell in love; they only get their hearts crushed in the end. She knew the pain of heartbreak all too well, and she would be damned before she let another man do that to her.

                That's it, I'm calling it quits with the Cajun, she decided strongly. There was no way that she could continue to see Remy. The next time she saw him, she was going to tell him to go back to the bayou and never bother her again because they just weren't meant to be. That was the game plan and she was going to stick with it.

                _Knock Knock_

                The knock at the door only added to her agitation for she was in no mood for company. "Lucas, if ya came here t'nag me again 'bout who ah'm datin', ya can just go right on home!" She warned loudly for the last thing she needed was to hear another one of her friend's lectures.

                _Knock Knock_

                He persisted and Rogue finally got up and dragged herself over to the door. "Ah mean it! Ah'm NOT in a good mood!" She cried and whipped opened the door. Her facial expression completely changed upon seeing who was standing before her and it wasn't Lucas. Instead, it was Remy with his tie loosened and his hair a tad disheveled. He looked somewhat distressed, apologetic, and ravenous.

                "What are ya doin' here? It's not even eleven…." She began but was immediately interrupted by Remy who pressed his lips against hers. By the way he was kissing her, it would seem that he was ravenous for her. His kiss ran deeper as his tongue probed her mouth and she gladly let him. Her hands ran through his hair as he entered her home and kicked the door close from behind him.

                They slowly made their way to the bedroom and along the way, managed to lose her bathrobe, his shirt, tie and pants.

                It was clear that Rogue's plan to end their affair was completely thrown out the window.

---------------------------


	9. He isn't him

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

**Author's Note:** Oh my… I am BACK! I am so excited! This chapter is super duper long… longest chapter I have ever written. So, I hope y'all don't get bored. A lot of it had to do with establishing the relationship between Remy and Rogue, not to mention the characters of Rogue's friends. I don't know what else to say, but read and review and enjoy my dearies!

**Melancholic:** You are by far one of the sweetest people I've ever known. Your words are way too kind, but I am completely flattered. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I have no doubts that you won't. Thanks for all the sweet words, and you inspire me too. You inspire me to keep writing and enjoy all the fun that comes with it! **Star-of- Chaos:** Thank you so much for reviewing and reading everything. That is so nice of you! **Blink182dbzluver:** I updated! Happy? **Peace215:** LoL, I hurried with the updating. All your questions will hopefully be answered… I think. If not, ask away, and I'll respond to any of them in the next one! Thanks for sticking by me, you're AWESOME! **Zaima:** having a fit reading the last one? Wonder how you'll do with this one… hope you like! **PomegranateQueen:** Last chapter was where I got deleted, so this is a brand new chapter. So, no more second times around… from this chapter on, there's only going to be one time… unless, wants to delete me again. **Maggie:** I'm not a big Dazzler fan either. Thought she'd be a bitch. Definitely agree with the whole she giving Rogue fashion advice when she dresses… you know what I mean. Hope you like this chapter! **SweetRevenge151:** No, I never found out what happened to my old account. Those people wouldn't respond to any of my e-mails. What jerks. But on a brighter note, I'm back with a new chapter! **Evosmylife:** My little encouragement fairy… you certainly did your job. I should give you a raise…lol. So… next chapter, tell me what you think of it. All the good and bad. I want to hear it all! **Ishandahalf:** My poor Ish is studying? Stinky… here's something to do while you're on your break, alright? And I wish you lots and lots of luck on your exams. I hate exams. They're so dreadful, but I'm sure you'll ace 'em all! **Willa J.:** LoL… I think Pyro is a little too young for Alison. Pyro is featured in the third chapter… too young. But, why did you want her to dump Remy? LoL… I think I got what you meant by that though. Enjoy this chapter dearie, and tell me what you think! **Charice:** Yes, baby steps… and not big steps because I am back! This is a brand new chapter… so enjoy! **Wabi-Shabi:** Thanks for your kind words. I'm glad you approve of what I'm doing with their characters. I'm trying to keep them as Rogue and Remy as best as I can, because once they lose that, this story will officially make no sense. The story is going to pan out… interesting, just to say the least. Enjoy! **Extacy:** Nobody can resist the raging Cajun… I know I wouldn't be able too. He's way too hot! And updated I did… excited? **Smilely664:** I updated! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reviewing! **T.: **Thanks. I thought they are cute too. Hope you like this chapter… biting nails in anticipation **Veronica:** You so ROCK too! LoL… well, you'll find out more stuff… it's going to be a crazy rollercoaster… hope you're prepared! Thanks for the review! **Ludi:** This chapter is for you my dear. Your review made me want to get this baby uploaded and out into the world. Hmm… and them ending up together? I'll work on it, but no promises…lol. Enjoy!

**Shouldn't Be So Hard**

                The gleam of the diamonds planted in their twelve respective positions on the watch immediately became shrouded as the cuff of the blue dress shirt slid over it once more. His right wrist became exposed instead as he ran a hand through his auburn locks. His hand slid down to the collar of his shirt as he undid the top button. While he shifted uncomfortably in the new pair of leather shoes that he had bought the previous day and which were definitely not worn in yet, his eyes remained focused on the sign before him.

                It featured a picture of a blue-haired skinny man dressed up in what was undoubtedly a magician's suit, and the sign itself read, "_The Rose Light Theatre Presents the Amazing Magician, NightCrawler!"_

                He reached in the back pocket of his black trousers and pulled out the two pieces of paper. One was his ticket to the show, and the other was a hand-written note that had accompanied the ticket in the envelope that was slipped under his motel room door that very morning.

                He read the note again which stated simply, _"Got a surprise for you. Meet me here tonight. -Rogue" _

Naturally, a smile appeared on his face when he read the words from his lover. Even though he was confused beyond reason, and she was nowhere in sight, he couldn't help but smile because that was what she did to him; she made him smile.

                His eyes scanned the lobby again and when he realized that the show was about to start, he decided that he might as well attend the show and hopefully Rogue would appear soon enough.

                He gave the ticket to the usher who looked down at the ticket, raised an eyebrow when he glanced at Remy again before he turned around and led him towards his seat. Remy couldn't help but notice that the gangly usher had a case of bad body odor and his tangled chestnut hair looked as if he hadn't showered in days. Plus, the slouch that the young man had didn't help his appearance any better. Must be desperate for help around here, Remy concluded as he took a seat the usher pointed at.

                "Merci." Remy politely whispered.

                "Yo, no worries man." The gawky teenage usher simply responded before he walked away. Remy's head turned towards the young man who walked up the aisle and was convinced that he witnessed him catch a fly and put it in his mouth. He shook his head to rid of the disturbing image and adverted his attention to the stage in front of him. Upon gazing at the stage, he realized that he probably had one of the best seats in the house, and he also realized that the seat on either side of him was already occupied by a person.

                He glanced back down at the seat number stated on the ticket and got up to glance down at the back of his seat, but he immediately whipped around to face the stage again when the announcer began.

                "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Tonight you are all in for a terrific treat. All the way from the deep glorious forests of Germany, this man… no, not man for he is far more than that! This magician has traveled all the way here to the United States to wow and amaze you! So sit back and be ready to be amazed, and give a hearty welcome to NIGHTCRAWLER!" The announcer blared as the entire theatre applauded. Remy followed suit and sat back down since it was obvious that it was too late to do anything now.

                The lights dimmed as the spotlight centered at the right of the stage, and before his eyes could even blink, a storm of smoke accompanied with a loud 'BAMF' exploded on stage where the blue-haired skinny magician he had seen on the poster, appeared. Everywhere Remy heard sounds of awe and gasps of surprise, but Remy only had a curious eyebrow arched as he waited for an explanation. His patience was slightly waning because by this point, he had a feeling that Rogue was not going to attend the show with him. He was almost beginning to think that the note and ticket wasn't even from her, and perhaps it was a bad joke that someone was playing on him. However, his doubts quelled as soon as NightCrawler started speaking.

                "Ladies and Gents, and boy do ve have some beautiful ladies out there… oh yes, cutie, I'm talking about you over there," NightCrawler flirted as he pointed to a lady in the audience. "Give me a call later…oh, but back to business. Velcome everyone! I am the magnificent and quite handsome, if I do say so myself, NightCrawler. My duty tonight is to amaze and astound you people by doing vhat vill look like the impossible! I vill do the normal disappearing acts and cutting a person in half. But tonight, I shall create history as I attempt my new teleportation act. It vill be an astonishing feat indeed, that is if I don't kill myself while attempting it." People gasped as they heard his last words about the chance of death.

NightCrawler smiled and continued his introduction, " BUT… A magician is nothing vithout his assistant…so please give a varm velcome to my beautiful, stunning and ze only one who could look that good in sequins…. ROGUE!"

                With that announcement, Rogue walked out from the side of the stage with a dazzling smile on her face while dressed in a gold and maroon sequined dress. She sashayed over to NightCrawler, gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned back towards the audience to flash a big bright smile.

                Remy's mouth dropped and his eyes bulged at the glorious sight before him. She had written that there would be a surprise but this was so much more than a simple surprise. At this point, Remy was convinced that this was a gift from the almighty above. He could not believe how perfect Rogue looked. She exerted such confidence, grace, and beauty; it was almost angelic. And this was his girl – well, not technically his girl just yet, but he would be a fool to not consolidate his position as the only man in her life.  For the first time, Remy LeBeau finally realized how much he coveted the beautiful Rogue, and how much he really wanted her in his life – permanently.

                While he came to his revelation, her emerald eyes scanned the audience intensively, but it didn't take long to find the pair of rubies that she was looking for. As soon as their eyes made contact, she flashed him a huge smile and gave him a flirtatious wink. Remy's only response was the drool that flowed out of his mouth.

-xoxo-

                At the end of the show, Remy was completely astounded from seeing his lover be sawed in half, squeezed into a tiny box to only disappear, and pinned to a gigantic bull's-eye so the blindfolded NightCrawler could throw five sharp knives at her. A breath of relief escaped him when he recalled that NightCrawler had thankfully missed hitting Rogue with each throw of the knives. Of course, Remy knew that the segment was all an act and Rogue would have never gotten hurt, but a man can't help worrying when it came to someone he cared about, and boy did he care about her.

                While he stood awkwardly in the lobby and shifted uncomfortably in his stiff shoes, he thought about all that was his Rogue. Though she wasn't his exactly, he was going to make sure that she would be his in due time. It had been three weeks since the fiasco with the dates at the restaurant. A hint of guilt stabbed at his side, for he had purposely brought Alison to the restaurant with the knowledge that Rogue was going to be there with her date. Another pang of guilt stabbed his side as he remembered sneaking through Rogue's agenda for the information of the restaurant she was going to attend with her date.

                But the guilt subsided when he realized that everything worked out in their favour. Since that night he crawled back to her after he ditched Alison at the restaurant, Rogue and him had been virtually inseparable. There was no more dating other people by either of them. It was as if they were officially a couple, but not quite there since they were both reluctant to make a declaration. He, however, was no longer reluctant and he wanted her to be his. He wanted to bring her back to New Orleans to meet the gang, to taste some of Tante Mattie's amazing Jambalaya, to see his casino that he missed so dearly, and to basically share his life with her.

                His thoughts were interrupted though as a pair of soft dainty hands crept up from behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who, sugah?" The owner of the hands asked playfully.

                "Hmm… I'm hopin' it's de most beautiful ange in de world… don' disappoint dis Cajun now…" He responded teasingly and with his own hands, lightly pried her hands from his eyes and whipped around to face her.

                His hands were still holding hers as he looked down at her. Her luscious lips were in a pout as she asked coyly, "so, are ya disappointed?"

                "Just a little, chere…" Remy answered jokingly with a smirk on his face. His comment only made Rogue frown as she retorted, "well, ya ain't no God's gift to women either! Hmph!"

                 Her response only stirred a chuckle out of Remy as he encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her closer to him. "I'm just kiddin', chere. You are de most beautiful ange in de world… wait… actually in de universe, Rogue."

                Rogue looked up at him and bit her bottom lip before she said, "Oh… just kiss me!" And Remy happily obliged.

                Their kiss was interrupted though as a thick German accented voice said, "vell… is this the man that has you all googly-eye?" The lovers broke apart as Rogue smiled brightly at NightCrawler, "Well, of course, Kurt. What woman wouldn't go googly-eye over this hunk of a man?" She asked rhetorically. Astonishingly, her comment made Remy blush. In his entire adult life, a woman had never made him blush before, and it only made him realize that there was indeed a first for everything.

                "Good point since you are perhaps the hardest woman to impress." Kurt replied jokingly.

                "Touche!" Rogue agreed heartily.

                "So do you plan to introduce us, or are ve just going to vait it out?" Kurt suddenly asked as he evaluated Remy in his mind. He wasn't quite sure what to think of Rogue's latest boy toy, but Remy must be somewhat of an incredible guy for even keeping Rogue's attention for this long.

                "Depends… ya ain't gonna pull a Logan or Lucas on him, right?" Rogue asked skeptically which made Remy smile contently since he noticed the fact that Rogue was being more protective of him, thus, more protective of their relationship.

                "Roguey! You know I'm not like those buffoons… I'm a civilized nice guy… but please don't tell them that I called them buffoons!" Kurt finished with a hint of trepidation in his voice. His glimpse of fear only caused Rogue to chuckle. "As long as you're nice to Remy, ah won't say a word. Oh, and this is Remy LeBeau while ah'm at it. And Remy, meet Kurt Wagner. He's my long-lost brother. My mother had an illicit affair with German nobleman, and then when she gave birth to Kurt. The German didn't want her no more so she dropped Kurt down the river and he floated to a nice German country family." Rogue explained lightly while Kurt grinned contently and nodded in agreement.

                Remy looked at the two with the utmost shock as he tried to see the resemblance in the two 'sibling's'. He couldn't note any resemblance at all. Thus, he only stood in front of them, completely flabbergasted.

                Suddenly the other two erupted into laughter as Remy became surprised once again. His boyish confused expression merely made Rogue laugh harder as she explained, "Ah was just kiddin', sugah. Kurt's just a friend who helped me out while Ah backpacked through Europe a few summers ago."

                "Not just a friend, but a close friend. Ve are almost like siblings, so if you hurt her… you'll have me to answer to." Kurt stated half-seriously, half-jokingly.

                "Great… anot'er one added to de list. If dere's still anyt'ing left after Logan and Bishop get done wit' me, y'll be de next in line who can give me a beating. But, keep in mind, dat ain't ever gonna happen because I never plan t'harm even a single pretty hair on this gorgeous woman." Remy answered confidently, and wrapped an arm around Rogue's blushing self.

                "Too cocky, Cajun." Rogue mumbled, nothing less than cheerfully. She turned her focus to Kurt and said in a not too subtle threatening tone, "Kurt…be nice. Remember that ah was always nice t' all those weird circus ladies ya introduced me to. Return the favour or else."

                "Don't vorry. I'll be good." Kurt said and rolled his eyes. Then, with a smile on his face, he turned to Remy and extended his hand. Remy gladly accepted and shook his hand amicably.  "It's nice t'meet y' despite all dat confusion at first. It was a great show by de way." Remy congratulated Kurt.

                 "Thank you. I always put on a great show… but tonight vas a little better and I'm sure you probably noticed." Kurt responded and directed his attention to Rogue who was smiling gleefully.

                "And dat I did notice. So, chere, do y' do dis often?" Remy asked and adverted his attention back to Rogue as well.

                "Are ya kidding me? Kurt can't afford to have me as his assistant every night, sugah." Rogue commented which made Kurt roll his eyes.

                "Puhlease! Remember that you begged me to let you in thee show. Need I remind you that it was because of quote, 'this super sweet sexy amazing guy who…'"

                "Shut up!" Rogue interrupted him. Her outburst, however, only made Remy and Kurt chuckle heartily, which made her blush ardently with embarrassment.

                "This isn't funny, swamp rat!" She said and poked Remy in the chest multiple of times.

                He grabbed her probing finger and brought it up to his smirking lips. "You're right, chere. It isn't funny. It's just about de darn sweetest t'ing, Remy has ever heard." He commented and kissed her finger, and then, his lips met hers in a long deep kiss.

                Kurt watched their revolting display of affection in disgust, and eventually said, "enough of that. Let's go get a few drinks."

                The couple pulled away long enough to agree, but then resumed their previous position in a matter of seconds, which merely only made Kurt turn away in revulsion, though he smiled at the fact that through all the years he had known his dear friend, she had never looked happier than now.

-xoxo-

                A sappy swanky country song filled the room as Rogue held onto Remy tightly, while they circled around the dance floor. Two pairs of stern brown eyes from the bar were completely focused on the happy couple. The owners of those eyes also had a stern expression on their faces as they shook their head disapprovingly.

                "He's going to hurt her." Lucas commented.

                "I know. I can tell by the way he smells." Logan agreed, and a light growl escaped him.

                "Just look at the way he's messing with her. It won't be long until he becomes that jackass." Lucas said through gritted teeth as his fist clenched into a tight ball.

                Logan also clenched his fist into a tight ball as the memory of holding a sobbing and bruised Rogue for nights on end came back to him. The mere recollection made him want to rip that man to pieces. Another glance in the couple's direction, he was completely convinced that the Cajun would only hurt her.

                Thus, Logan came around the bar and before Lucas could even say anything to stop the determined man, Logan marched over to the dance floor. He stood in front of the couple with his arms crossed, and said menacingly, "there's no dancing in here."

                Rogue rolled her eyes at the man who interrupted her. "Then why is there a dance floor, brainiac?" She asked.

                "Because…because…I need to talk to ya, darling." Logan stated curtly while he grabbed Rogue's wrist and led her off the dance floor, which left a stunned Remy standing alone.

                Once off the dance floor, Rogue snarled at him. "This better be good."

                "I don't like him." Logan responded briskly.

                "Really? Ya could have fooled me…" Rogue said sarcastically.

                "He'll hurt you, darling." Logan reasoned.

                "And how the hell would ya know that? If ya haven't noticed, he's the first guy who has made me happy in a long time, Logan. And Ah love ya and Ah appreciate ya as a friend, but cut this overprotective crap! Ah can take care of myself and ah know what Ah'm doing. And as much as ya don't want to believe it, Remy is a great guy. So stop getting your panties in a bunch and accept that he makes me happy." She huffed and whipped around to walk back to her dance partner before Logan could say another word.

                While he watched her return to the Cajun, Logan growled and stomped back to Lucas who was joined by Kurt and Hank. He walked around the bar, grabbed a mug and filled it to the rim with the finest brew of Canadian beer.

                "Didn't go so well, eh?" Lucas asked the obvious while Hank and Kurt chuckled lightly.

                Logan glared at the two smiling men and grunted, "No."

                "Well, that was expected. You know how stubborn Rogue can be." Lucas pointed out.

                "I do not see what is the dilemma. Remy seems like a fine gentleman for our sassy southern belle." Hank noted and took a sip of his drink.

                "Agree. He seems nice." Kurt added in.

                "He's anything but that." Lucas scoffed.

                "Really now? Well, name one instance ven he vas purposely mean to you." Kurt challenged.

                "Well…umm… there was that time… hmm… he made fun of my name!" Lucas stammered.

                 "He made fun of 'Lucas'?" Kurt questioned somewhat surprisingly since Lucas was such a common name.

                "No. Bishop. He called it a chess term." Lucas huffed.

                The other three men burst out laughing at Lucas's childish example. "That isn't even close to being mean, considering it is true." Hank managed to say between his fits of laughter.

                "Fine… but I still don't like him." Lucas stated curtly.

                "I ain't fond of him either. Why can't she see that he's only bad news?" Logan asked, somewhat rhetorically.

                "Maybe you two just don't see that he makes Rogue happy. Have you ever seen her that at ease and carefree in her life?" Kurt asked.

                Logan and Lucas exchanged glances to try to encourage the other to speak up and basically lie, but neither would do it. Hank and Kurt both eyed the two brawny men and were about to comment that they themselves were right when Logan finally blurted out, "Yes!"

                Hank and Kurt both arched a curious eyebrow and asked simultaneously, "when?"

                "When… she was… eight…" Logan said slowly.

                "Oh, you are hopeless, Logan. You have no reasons to dislike the man, and you can't even be happy for Rogue. What do you want? For her to be single for the rest of her life? You can't protect her from all the wrongs in the world. Eventually, you'll have to let her live her life." Hank lectured his friend.

                "Need I remind you what happened just a year and a half ago?" Logan asked bitterly.

                "No, you don't have to remind me because I was there. You weren't the only one who sat with her through those miserable nights that followed. Maybe you're the one who needs to be reminded of all the tears that she cried over that bastard, and how many months she spent moping over him. She was practically dead then. But look at her now. She's more alive than ever. No matter how you feel about her taste in men, this one makes her happy – happier than we have all seen her in an extended while. You may be afraid that she would get her heart broken again, but the matter isn't about your fear. It's about her fear, and she no longer has that. She no longer fears another man's presence; she no longer fears love. And, Logan, let me tell you that you would be a damn fool for trying to take the one thing she has finally been waiting, no, needing to do again." Hank lectured his feral friend.

                Upon hearing his friend's little speech, Logan growled slightly, but his growl was one of defeat. Hank was right. When was Hank ever wrong?

                "Fine. I'll let it go." Logan stated curtly.

                "Vhat about you?" Kurt asked Lucas, who had shied his eyes away from the magician and the actor.

                "Whatever. I'll let up." Lucas mumbled as he downed his beer.

                Kurt and Hank looked at each other with an amused arched eyebrow and toasted each other with their drinks. An unspoken understanding was passed between the two men, and they both adverted their attention to the dancing happy couple across the room. A smile was on both of the men's faces as they watched one of their dearest friends glow more brilliantly than they had ever seen her. Logan and Lucas followed after the two men, and even a small smile crept up on their faces. After all, their Rogue was finally happy again, and despite the reason for her happiness, the two brawny stubborn men knew that ultimately, her happiness was the only thing that truly mattered.

-xoxo-

                Vogue's, Instyle's, Marie Claire's and Cosmopolitan's were strewn across the bedroom while the three ladies were simultaneously painting their toenails the latest shade of pink. The bedroom belonged to a certain Rogue who was blushing profusely under her two best friend's interrogation during their tri-monthly sleepover.

                "So, what's he like in bed?"

                "Does his body actually look as good without the clothes on like it does with the clothes on?"

                "Any tattoos at all?"

                "Is there any deformities on his body? He can't possibly be that perfect."

                "Does he talk dirty to you in French? God, I love a man with an accent."

                "One question at a time, please!" Rogue interrupted the two overly chatty ladies, who seemed as if they were having their own contest on who could ask the most questions.

                "Fine. Well, I want to know about him in bed. What's he like?" The dark-haired woman asked while she leaned forward and perked up her ears.

                "Ya are completely hopeless, Wanda. There's more to men than how they are in bed." Rogue scolded in a feigned serious manner.

                "Right. Face it. We both know that men aren't good for anything but their skills in satisfying a woman in bed. But, you're avoiding the question. I want an answer, please." Wanda requested impatiently.

                "If ya must know, ah've never had better sex in my entire life." Rogue said as a dreamy glaze washed over her face.

                "Better even than that time when you and…"

                "Yes. Better than that time, by far." Rogue cut her off.

                "Wow. This guy must be amazing then." Wanda said in awe.

                "He is and so much more." Rogue murmured in content.

                "Then, when are you going to stop batting around the bush and make it official already?" Jean asked bluntly.

                "WHAT? You still didn't make it official? What if he's seeing other women? Aren't you afraid that while you're falling head over heels for him, he's out there falling head over heels for another woman?" Wanda asked concernedly.

                "He's not." Rogue stated curtly and glared at Jean.

                "Hun, he ain't going to wait forever you know? I mean if you don't want him enough to snatch him, then I'm sure another woman will." Jean pointed out.

                "But… he's not. He lov… ah mean, he only wants me. And Ah only want him. We don't need to get into the whole technicalities of things." Rogue attempted to dismiss the matter as casually as she could. However, the other two women wouldn't let up.

                "I don't know, Rogue. It sounds pretty damn risky if you ask me. I mean, if you aren't willing to make it official… maybe I'll give you a run for your money." Wanda threatened emptily, but it did its job.

                "WHAT? Ya stay away from him!" Rogue hissed, but then her scorn disappeared and she blushed shyly. "Sorry, Wanda."

                "Whoa… aren't we a little possessive? I think you know what you need to do that seems to be way overdue." Wanda said while she flipped through a Vogue magazine.

                "For once, I agree with Wanda. Gosh… did I just say that? I agree with the great man-eater of all time? Who flirts shamelessly with every hunk that walks by only to wind up breaking all their hearts?" Jean asked in disbelief.

                "Excuse me! I am NOT that bad. Plus, with the way things are going… I might have to settle down soon…" Wanda trailed off and looked away from her friends.

                "WHAT? You, settle down? With who? What in god's name are ya talking about?" Rogue asked excitedly.

                "It's nothing… forget it." Wanda said and quickly regretted that she mentioned anything at all.

                "No way! You can't throw us a bone, only to take it away. Spill girlfriend! Who's got you under their spell?" Jean said and yanked the magazine out of her friend's hand.

                "Well… ya kind of used the right words…" Wanda said slowly.

                "Oh mah god… It's Kurt, isn't it??" Rogue asked anxiously.

                "Umm… maybe?" Wanda answered, and blushed just at the thought of her secret lover of two months.

                "Eeeee!" Rogue and Jean both squealed excitedly.

                "You two are worse than a bunch of a high school girls. It's not a big deal." Wanda tried to shrug it off.

                "Not a big deal? Ya do realize what you're saying, right? You, a Maximoff Twin, want t'settle down wit' a guy! It's a pretty damn big deal if ya ask me." Rogue stressed.

                "What does me being a twin have to do with anything?" Wanda asked in a huff, for she always hated and loved the reputation she got.

                "Oh, c'mon, Wanda. You and Pietro strutted around high school as if you two were a gift from heaven – him to the ladies, and you to the guys. You each had a fan club in high school, his was made up of the cheerleaders and yours was made up of the jocks. And, you have to admit that you two loved every bit of it." Jean explained.

                "We are not that bad!" Wanda huffed.

                "Who are ya trying to kid? Ya two are that bad! But, it seems as if Pietro's gonna be the only Maximoff breaking hearts left and right now." Rogue said with a big grin on her face.

                "So, are you gonna tell us how this happen?" Jean asked impatiently.

                "Fine, if it'll get you two off my backs so we can go back to attacking Rogue again. Well, I guess it started when we went backpacking through Europe and on our last night there with him… I kind of slept with him." Wanda began.

                "That was three years ago! Why didn't ya tell me?" Rogue asked with surprise.

                "How was I supposed to tell you? I liked him a lot, and it really hurt that we had to leave. Plus, I didn't think I'd ever see him again, so what was the point? I didn't think you would _actually_ keep in touch with him… Man, you stayed so connected to the guy that you practically adopted him as family. How do you expect me to tell you after that fact? You would have thought that I would just hurt Kurt or something... since you have such a high opinion of me in the love department." Wanda explained, with a hint of resentment.

                "Aww… sugah. Ah would have been happy for ya. Jeanie and ah don't mean all those things we said. We were just really surprised that's all." Rogue said in an attempt to sugar coat their words before.

                "Rogue's right. We didn't mean anything by that at all. You're terrific in the love department." Jean encouraged.

                "I don't know whether to hug you two or punch you both for being so lame." Wanda stated jokingly.

                "How about we settle for you to continue the story?" Jean suggested.

                "Fine… well, then he visited you a year and a half ago during that whole…" Wanda stopped in mid-sentence as soon as she realized what had slipped from her mouth. She looked at Rogue who tried to hide the pang of pain from the memory by smiling at Wanda to continue.  "Well, that's besides the point. Anyhow, we kind of hooked up then since he was here for a good month. But, I guess things really got serious when he moved here two months ago and since it seems like he ain't going anywhere… I figured that it might be a good idea to claim him as mine." Wanda finished with a big goofy grin on her face.

                "Ah'm so happy for ya!" Rogue exclaimed.

                "Me too!" Jean followed in suit, and both women simultaneously lunged at their friend to hug her.

                Giggling resulted immediately as the three women disentangled themselves from each other. "Ah always thought you and Kurt would look cute t'gether." Rogue stated.

                "No, you didn't." Wanda rejected her claim.

                "Fine, maybe ah didn't. But ah totally think so now." Rogue said.

                "Ehh… enough about me. Let's talk about…"

                "Scott!" Rogue finished for Wanda, so she could stop her from saying Remy's name.

                "What about Scott?" Jean asked, somewhat confused that she was being brought up at all. Her relationship with Scott was no secret. They had been together for a good ten months now and everybody knew about them. They didn't even have that wild sexcapade going on that usually happened in the first three months of a relationship. They were settled in now. Sure, it was boring from time to time, but Jean was never one for drama. So, she knew that there was nothing to say about Scott really.

                "Okay, we won't talk about Scott. We'll talk about Logan instead!" Rogue stated firmly.

                "Now, I know we really don't have anything to talk about." Jean responded while she rolled her eyes.

                "Ah think we have plenty of things to talk about… starting wit' why won't ya give that poor guy a chance?" Rogue asked.

                "Because… let's see… I'm dating Scott. Not to mention, it's not like Logan ever asked me out before." Jean said.

                "Ya didn't give him a chance." Rogue stated.

                "Excuse me… I've known him for well over three years. I've worked with him for a good two years. He had plenty of chances to ask me out. He doesn't like me. Our relationship isn't like that." Jean tried to reason.

                "Are you blind, woman? Even I see that he is completely hung up on you." Wanda added in.

                "Doesn't matter. The point is I'm with Scott." Jean said with an air of finality that definitely fell short with Wanda and Rogue.

                "Scott is boring."

                "He's not the friendliest either."

                "He's such a fake."

                "He has that odd perverted smile."

                "His brother is Alex. Enough said."

                "EXCUSE ME! You two are bashing MY boyfriend here!" Jean said angrily.

                "Your point?" Rogue asked indifferently.

                "It's… umm… MEAN!" Jean stated loudly.

                "We're sorry, Jean. It's just that you and Scott act as if you're married already. It's only been ten months, and you two have already lost that spark. Everyone sees it but you." Wanda said more calmly.

                "How would you know that we lost the spark? You two hardly see me with him! For your information since it has slipped both your minds, I love Scott. We work well together. He's sweet and kind. He's always looking out for me. He's always call to make sure I'm fine. He's a real gentleman. And so what if we don't do it like rabbits? We're comfortable with each other because we love and respect each other. Simple as that. I'm happy with him." Jean said.

                 "Okay, fine. You're happy wit' him. So, ah guess Logan is totally out of the picture then?" Rogue asked.

                "Logan was never in the picture and he never will be. At this rate, I'll probably wind up marrying Scott." Jean said.

                "Oh, okay. Guess this is a sure thing then." Rogue said while she felt disappointed for one of her best friends even though he annoyed her immensely.

                "Well, enough about us two. Back to Remy." Wanda said, with an eager smile on her face.

                "It's definitely time we talk about Remy again." Jean agreed with the same eager smile on her face.

                "There's nothing t'talk about." Rogue murmured.

                "How about the fact that you won't snatch him while you have the chance?"

                "How about the fact that you might lose him if you don't speak up?"

                "How about the fact that he's basically the greatest guy that has come along in a very long time for you, but you won't even admit it?"

                "Stop it with the questions already. You two know why ah don't wanna be serious wit' him. Ya know why ah don't wanna give my heart to him. Ya know why ah hate all this relationship crap! Ya know why! So why do ya keep bringing it up?" Rogue asked emotionally, as the memories resurfaced and the tears began to form.

                Sensing that they had really struck a nerve, the two women walked over to their friend and each put a comforting hand on her shoulders. "Roguey… we're sorry. We didn't mean to push you like this..." Wanda began.

                "It's just that we haven't seen you this happy in ages. We don't want your happiness to end." Jean finished.

                "Ah know. Ah'm just stupid for not getting over it." Rogue said as she tried to push back the tears.

                "You're not stupid. It wasn't your fault at all. He was the son of a bitch." Wanda stated firmly and angrily as she began to remember the hell he had put one of her best friends through.

                "Wanda's right. You were never at fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You're just scared, hun." Jean said softly.

                "Ah know that ah'm just scared. Ah do really like Remy, y'know… it's just every time ah let myself get close to him, ah remember and it hurts. It still hurts a lot." Rogue whispered softly and leaned her head against Jean's shoulder. 

                "We know it hurts, Rogue, we can still see it. But, sweetie, you have to realize that Remy isn't him. Remy isn't going to hurt you like that. You have to stop pushing his love away, hun. It's about time, you accept him for who he is and who he is willing to be for you. That boy adores you. Now, all you have to do is let go of the past and the pain and accept the joy Remy gives you. You have to accept the fact that Remy won't hurt you like he did. You have to accept the fact that Remy isn't _Erik_." Jean said softly.

                The tears fell as soon as the name was said and the two women promptly assumed their roles as the supportive friends. So, there was a silent agreement between the two that the topic of Remy or Erik would not be mentioned for the rest of the night, and they weren't.

-xoxo-

                "Dude, seriously, I am not a happy camper!" Bobby exclaimed over the phone.

                "Well, hello to you too, partner." Remy responded pleasantly.

                "When are you getting your ass back here? The work is piling up and eventually, if you don't come home soon like you said you would, I would have to do it! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!" Bobby cried over the phone.

                "Honestly, Bobby, y'need t'chill out once in awhile." Remy said with a hint of annoyance that was definitely picked up by Bobby as evident in what he said next.

                "Oh… you're not fucking with me here! You were the one who skipped town for TWO FUCKING MONTHS and you're annoyed with me?? I swear, Remy LeBeau… when you get your ass back home, expect the worse beating of your pathetic meaningless life!" Bobby shouted angrily into the phone.

                "Alright, you have officially lost your marbles. Let me guess… t'ings ain't goin' too well wit' de petite, are dey?" Remy asked.

                "Things are fucking fine." Bobby huffed; although it was obvious things weren't fine at all. All the progress he had made with the lovely Katherine had gone down the drain the night before when he had unintentionally answered 'yes', when she asked him if he thought she had gained weight. He had called her five times today, and she had yet to return even one of those calls. He knew that he was taking his anger out at Remy, but then again, he did have a legitimate reason to be mad at Remy.

                "What's de real problem, mon ami? De petite ain't into mental cases like y'? Need Remy t'give you a few pointers?" Remy said condescendingly, for he was more than a tad irritated with his friend now. Every time he called him, Bobby always went berserk on him. Sure, Bobby had a legitimate reason, but the act was getting old.

                "Hell no! Taking advice from you would mean that I would become Kitty's bitch. No thanks! Ain't gonna happen. The REAL problem, however, is about you ditching me for two months now and me having to put up with everyone's inquisitions. Everybody is asking me where the hell ya are! It's getting rather annoying!" Bobby steered his anger back at Remy.

                "Really? Like who?" Remy asked, somewhat surprised and happy that people missed him enough to ask about him.

                "Betsy's been asking where've ya been. Warren's been asking. Your parents. Tante Mattie. And your _girlfriend._" Bobby emphasized the last word.

                "She's not my girlfriend." Remy rejected firmly.

                "Funny, the last time I checked, you still haven't broken up with her. So, actually, Remy, she is your girlfriend. I cannot believe you! It's been two fucking months and you still didn't break up with her? Do you think she'll just miraculously get the point? I'm sure most women aren't as dumb and would wake up and smell the damn roses when their boyfriend skips town for two months. But remember that Belle ain't the brightest lightbulb, ya know?" Bobby pointed out. Even though Belle hadn't bothered him in weeks, at his current state, he was petty enough to give some blows to Remy mentally since he couldn't do it physically.

                "I'll do it when I get home." Remy stated irritably.

                "Speaking of you and home, when do you plan to come back? I want my vacation!!" Bobby said.

                "I'll be home in a week." Remy answered casually.

                "NO FUCKING WAY! You're actually coming home in a week? No jokes? You're not just fucking with me here? You're coming home? You're actually coming home?" Bobby asked frantically in disbelief.

                "Oui. Remy'll be home in a week." Remy repeated himself.

                "I don't buy it. What about that chick of yours?" Bobby asked skeptically as he tried to digest the information Remy just gave him.

                "Well, Rogue'll be coming too." Remy explained.

                "Oh… that makes all the sense in the world. Have you completely lost your mind??" Bobby asked the most ironic question coming from him.

                "Non… but it seems like y' did." Remy answered, but managed to mumble the last line under his breath, so Bobby didn't hear it.

                "You do realize that you're bringing your new chick home, where you still technically have a girlfriend? You want all hell to break loose?" Bobby questioned.

                "Well, I haven't actually asked Rogue t'come yet. But, I t'ought dat maybe I'll come home first, settle t'ings with Belle, den ask Rogue to come a week later or somet'ing." Remy explained.

                "Wow… I didn't know you and this Rogue got so serious." Bobby said with surprise.

                "Oui… actually, non. We're not serious yet… not on de technical term at least." Remy said.

                 "Okay… let me get this straight. You're coming home in a week. You plan to break it off with Belle once you're home, and it's about time, might I add. You plan to have this new girl come down to N'awlins to stay with you. But… and this is a big BUT… you and her haven't even established a real relationship yet nor have you asked her to come with you? Are you on crack??" Bobby asked as he tried to make sense of the situation, though he couldn't find any.

                "Non… must y' be so melodramatic? Everyt'ing will work out. Y'll see soon enough. But I'm sick of talkin' to y'. I'll see y' in a week." With that last note, Remy hung up on Bobby.

                Bobby stared down at his phone, which now had that annoying ringing tone. He hung it up and was processing all the information Remy had told him. Then, a smile crept up on his face when he realized that Remy was indeed coming home, which meant he gets to go on his vacation. He was more than ecstatic as he thought about all the places he could go, and what ways he would use to tempt Katherine into going with him.

                _Knock Knock_

"Come in!" He called, while still considering all the different romantic spots he could go with his lovely Kitty. His joyous and ecstatic thoughts all vanished when he saw who had just entered his office.

                "What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped and intuitively reached for the phone.

                 "I needed t'talk t' y'." She said.

                "Belle… you know I have a restraining order on you… do not make me call the police." Bobby threatened rather calmly which definitely surprised him.

                "I just need five minutes, Drake. Dat's it." She requested softly, but still firmly.

                "Oh no… I don't think so. I ain't talking to you, not now or ever. In case ya didn't notice… but ya have a few loose screws up there." He said and pointed to his head to emphasize his point.

                "Okay! I get dat y' don' like me and I ain't too fond of you eit'er. But I ain't here t'make up wit' y'. I need t'get a hold of Remy as soon as possible." She requested with determination.

                "When do you never need to get a hold of him? But I can't help you. Don't know where he is." Bobby lied, rather unconvincingly.

                "Cut de bullshit. Y' know where he is and where I can find him. Y' don' understand. I have t'see him. It's a matter of life and death." She said.

                Bobby arched an eyebrow as he studied Belle. She did look rather pale and tired. Then, there were her words of 'a matter of life and death', and boy did those words intrigue him. As horrible as it was, and he did silently asked for forgiveness while he thought his incredibly sinful thoughts, he couldn't help but be the teeniest bit giddy that her time on Earth might actually be up.

                "You get five minutes."

------------------------------------  
  
 


	10. Letting Go

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

**Author's Note:** Anywho, I know I know… it's been a month… so sue me. Ehh, well, at least I updated right? Though, when you all read this chapter I'm not sure if you think me updating this was necessarily a good thing… just kidding! LoL. So, I've been busy lately. Started guitar lessons, got work, volunteering, and became incredibly obsessed with **The Godfather** trilogy. All I can say is that if you haven't seen them, you're missing out. I mean… Al Pacino as Michael Corleone… it can't get hotter than that, and I would marry him back then. But back to the story, I hope everyone enjoys it! Read, enjoy, and don't forget to review to let me know what y'all thought about it! Much love always!

**Ludi:** Your reviews never cease to please me, whether the comments are good or bad, I am always so grateful for your honest review. I'm so glad you approved of the last chapter… I was kind of skeptical about it… well, the length of it. But, your reviews made all the skepticism vanish into thin air. Not a fan of Alex Summers eh? LoL… thought I had to throw that line in there. Man, you picked up everything in the last chapter… amazing! Why am I not surprised? I just hope you enjoy this chapter just as much… but I'll understand if you don't… I'm still not sure I like it. But it had to be done. Oh… and I'm so glad you approved of the sleepover scene… those are the good times. Sleepover with girls, ranting about everyone you hate, gushing about every guy you 'love'… actually, had me one of those last nights. Though, I don't think they should be called 'sleepovers' when sleeping hardly ever gets done. Enjoy my dearie! ;P **lonewolf:** Fine, I won't tell you she's pregnant. LoL… just read and find out. **GreenFairyGirl88:** Ooo… so someone approved of it being long. Thanks a bunch! **Kagenenko17:** Aww… that's considered mean? I did write an eight thousand word chapter… and you still think I'm mean? LoL… there's no pleasing everyone! Oiy! **Ishandahalf:** Your review has got to one of the most excited. I'm so glad you liked it, dear. And yes, sequins are so pretty…oooo…. The boy's scene in the bar, I just knew you'd be cheering for Hank. We gotta love our Hank. He's always right… or is he? rolls thumbs and looks away Just messing with you. Oh, and it wouldn't ever be Cody because I hate Cody! I hate Cody with a  passion and I know that Cody never did anything but to go in a coma, but even that bothered me. Stinking Cody. Not to mention, in one cartoon he turned Rogue into a brood. Boy, how I hate him. And where did you get this idea that Belle is pregnant? Trust me when I say that this chapter is full of lovey dovey stuff, and I ain't lying! Hope you like the fluff! **Danielle Britton:** Yay! I've got your vote to kill Scott. Isn't he such a bastard?? Man, how I loathe him. Okay no ranting. So, bobby had you chuckling with that one line, eh? That's what he's meant to do. And with Belle… u're just going to have to wait and see what's wrong with her besides the fact that she's a freaking psycho, as bobby would say. ;P **Just Me:** Really? You didn't see Magneto coming? It makes sense to you, right? Hopefully at least. Anywho, Belle's just nuts… what more can I say? Read and enjoy…:P **Crimson Lipstick: **Wow, what an honor! Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list.  I hope it'll stay your favorite as the story progresses. And just for being so sweet to review, I've updated! **Star-of-Chaos:** Well… I don't know what's wrong with Belle… but I do. Oh, you'll just have to wait and see. But yes, Erik is a big bastard. Then again, if he wasn't, Rogue and Remy wouldn't hook up, now would they? **PomegranateQueen:** Definitely clingy creepy Belle… if she wasn't both, it wouldn't be her though. Don't we just despise her? I think you'll hate her more as the story progresses. I can promise you that. ;P **Rogue14:** Wow… violent… death by Remy's hands? That's harsh… I mean he did leave her in a jewelry store… but then again, it's crazy belle!  What if it's Remy's death?? Dun Dun Dun! **Zaima:** More of Kurt you will get. And yes, I agree with you… Jean should just get with Logan! What's wrong with that girl? LoL. And belle leave Remy alone? Are we talking about the same Belle here? **Evosmylife:** Okay, well Erik is actually Magneto. Don't say it's gross yet, let me explain. In the comics, Rogue and Magneto had a thing going on before Gambit's character was even created. Though, of course that ended and Remy and Rogue met and the rest is history. But, that's why I chose Erik because it's the only one that made sense. The details of their relationship will be explored soon enough. LoL… and I love your speculations. I can't tell you if you're right, but I can say that it certainly gave me a few ideas. Enjoy my lil encouragement fairy! **Allie:** Well, I figure since so many writers have cliffhangers in my favorite stories… I have to return the favour. LoL. But, I updated so enjoy! **Veronica:** First of all, thank you for your sweet words! They brightened my day considerably. And, well, Rogue and Remy will hit a rough spot but they always get through them, don't they? Just read and enjoy! **SickmindedSucker:** I'm sorry about you going through crappy stuff. I hate when life gets messy. Hope you're doing better, my dear! And why does Magnus and Rogue pairing scare the shit out of you? LoL… they're not that bad. And yes, Belle should die. But we'll see if she does. And from the last chapter on, these are all new chapters so enjoy! **Willa j.:** Okay, one vacation to a Bobby Drake coming right up! Thanks for the review! **Peace215:** ohh… umm, Joseph is a clone of Magneto. So they are two different people just with the same genes and DNA. And, I chose Erik because him and Rogue had a history together before Remy's character was even introduced in the comics, so it was fitting to have him as the ex-bf. Hope it all makes sense to you now! And for the sake of this story, let's just say he's like 35, okay? Old, but not too bad. Thank you for always reviewing. Every time you do, I know my day will be a little brighter. I love reading what you write… they're always so spunky and honest. So, cheers to you! **Lady Farevay:** Hmm… it'll be funny if Belle's pregnant? I don't know if it'll be that funny for Rogue, but we don't know if that's Belle's problem just yet. And don't give up on Jean/Logan just yet… Hmm… Rogue and Belle fighting? I don't know about that one… it would seem more like Belle killing Remy to me, don't you think? She's not gonna be happy when she finds out there's a Rogue in his life I love all your theories, and read on to find out if any of them are right! Thanks for reviewing! It was interesting reading all your speculations. ;P **Wabi-Shabi:** Aww… thanks for your kind words. I appreciated them greatly. Whoa… but hold your horses. When did I say Belle was pregnant? There could be a million things wrong with her! She could be dying… she could be killing someone… Julian could be dying… Julian could be killing… maybe she wants to kill Remy. We don't know? Well… fine, I know. But still! LoL… and I laughed so hard when you wrote that he was going to impregnate the whole lot! That had me in chuckles for the longest time! Thanks for that too! **Dreamschemer:** Yes, it's very fun and the fireworks will be added soon enough… **demiducky25:** That would be a giant monkey-wrench in Rogue and Remy's non-existent relationship… though by the end of this chapter it will be more non-existent… if that made any sense at all. And keeping up the good work, I'm trying! **DemonicGambit:** Those are some big requests on your part… I don't know if I can fulfill them, but I'll try. ;P **enchantedlight:** Okay, I updated and I'm glad you're liking it! Keep reading! **Anamaniax:** Okay, I won't tell you if Belle's pregnant, but I updated so read and enjoy, luv! **Wonderbread1:** It was your review that made me realize that I have really been neglecting this story and maybe I should get cracking. And that I did. So cheers to you, dearie!

**Shouldn't Be So Hard**

The aroma of popcorn filled the room as the bowl containing them were positioned between two people on the coach. Both of their eyes were glued to the television, which was an odd sight. Usually, when people were watching television, it wouldn't be considered that unusual. However, when most people watched TV, it would actually feature some sort of program, but the screen was blank as the two continued to stare at it.

                "Ooo… look, Marilyn is telling Josh that he isn't the father of her baby."

                "Poor Josh. It'll break his heart t' learn that the baby's father is David."

                "David? I thought it vas Larry."

                "No. Larry is the guy who screwed Marilyn's sister."

                "Ohh… this isn't fun anymore, Rogue. Let's just turn on the TV." Kurt requested as he popped another kernel into his mouth and ended their little game. When Kurt had first visited Rogue about a year ago, he had come during one of the worse seasons. There were thunderstorms after thunderstorms for three days straight, and it was no surprise that the cable went out. Thus, the game began. To pass the time, Rogue insisted that they sat in front of the television and imagined a show was on. Being a rather creative person, it didn't take her long to compose an extremely integrated and elaborate story that dealt with a feuding family in a modern suburb town. Kurt had been so captivated with her story that he soon joined in and added new elements and twists to the story. It had been an odd activity from the beginning but the two always made sure they made time to add more to their own 'television' program whenever one visited the other.

                "Fine… ah'm getting sick of that tramp, Marilyn, anyway." Rogue agreed.

                "Vell, you vere the one who made her up." Kurt pointed out.

                "That's just because ah didn't want Mark t'marry Faith. Oh, how ah loathe Faith…" Rogue scowled.

                Suddenly, Kurt burst out laughing and one look at him, Rogue began giggling as well. "We totally need t'get a life, sugah…" Rogue managed to say between her fits of laughter.

                "Vell… then tell me vhy you are here vith me on a Saturday night instead of vith your boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

                "He ain't my boyfriend." Rogue rejected his claim, and the laughter officially ended.

                "Right… that's vhy he's the only man you see and can't stop talking about…" Kurt said pointedly.

                "Excuse me, did ah not just talk about Mark, Larry, David and Josh?" Rogue responded with a weak question of her own.

                "They're not real people, Rogue." Kurt said and rolled his eyes.

                "Fine, but explain t'me why ya didn't tell me about what happened between you and Wanda!" Rogue demanded, though that was definitely not how she originally planned to ask him about his new (or old, depending on how one looked at it) relationship with Wanda.

                "Vhat?? I don't know vhat you're talking about." Kurt stated while pretending to be clueless.

                 "Umm… can we say, BULLSHIT?" She exclaimed loudly.

                "Vell… I didn't think you vould handle it well." Kurt explained slowly.

                Rogue crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "And why not?"

                "Because… let's not talk about it. C'mon, I think it's about time Marilyn told Josh." Kurt changed the subject not too subtly.

                "Oh no ya don't. You're gonna tell me why ya didn't tell me before, ya… Elf!" Rogue finished with an insult.

                "Hey, I resent that! It's not my fault that my ears are a little pointy!" Kurt defended.

                Well, ah ain't takin' it back until ya tell me why ya didn't tell me about ya and Wanda." She huffed.

                "Vell… geez, vhy you have to be so stubborn all the time, Rogue?" He asked in defeat.

                "Because when ah'm not, that means ah'm settlin' for less. And ah don't believe in settling for less." She explained firmly. Shooting another glare at him, she ordered, "Now, spill it!"

                "There's nothing to spill. Look, Roguey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Vanda and I in Germany all those years ago vas only a one night thing. I never thought I would move out here, so there was no need t' tell you then." Kurt explained.

                "Okay… then tell me why ya didn't tell me you two hooked up a year ago when ya came t'visit?" Rogue pressed him further.

                "Vell… it vas awkward. And Vanda and I only met up a few times during the month I vas here… and there vas the whole incident… and plus, I came to visit you. Didn't seem appropriate t'bring something so uncertain up." Kurt quickly finished his last sentence. But, he wasn't quick enough because Rogue picked up on the reason why he didn't tell her. A year ago, she was still recovering from it, and he had shown up out of the blue to see her. Thinking back on it, she realized that perhaps it wasn't so out of the blue after all.

                "Kurt, why did ya come last year?" She asked softly even though she knew the answer.

                "Because I promised you I vould." He replied, but looked away from her when he gave his answer.

                "Ya came because of what happened, didn't ya?" She asked, though she knew the answer. Yet, even though she knew what his response was going to be, she still needed to hear his verification. A verification that would indeed remind her that what had happened between her and Erik had been real, and no matter how faded the scars had become, no matter how hard she tried to push him out of her thoughts, it happened. He hurt her in ways that would have a long lasting effect on her. He was the reason why she couldn't commit to Remy. He was the reason why she feared love so incredibly. He was the reason for all her insecurities and doubts. Though, she wanted to hate him with every ounce of blood in her body, she couldn't. The exhaustion and beating her mind and body took prevented her from hating him. She simply didn't have the strength to hate him.

                "Yes. I did. But, it was because I wanted to make sure that you vere fine and I vanted to be here for you. The only thing I'm sorry for is that I didn't come here sooner t'prevent it." Kurt said apologetically.

                "It's not your fault, sugah. There wasn't anything ya could have done then… who would have thought he'd…" She choked out the last word, but couldn't continue anymore. The wounds were opening again, and the pain unleashed itself. Gently, Kurt took Rogue into his arms and held her.

                "Roguey, it's over. It's okay now. Everything is okay." He said soothingly, as she tried to fight off the tears.

                "Kurt, ah don't know what's wrong with me… Ah just wanna be happy again." She whispered softly.

                "And you vill be… only if you let yourself be. It's time to let go, Rogue." He advised gently.

                "Ah don't know how." She answered with complete honesty; the first time she had done so, even to herself.

                "Ohh… Roguey… Just let yourself be happy. That's all you have to do." He stated. Rogue clung onto him tighter as she processed his response.

                _Happy._

 _Remy._

She realized then that the two words held the same definition to her. The wounds started closing back up. She loosened her grip on her friend and looked up at him. A small smile appeared on both their faces, as if the same revelation had came to both of them at the exact same time.

                "Kurt, ah think ah'm gonna have t'leave ya alone for the night. Ah need to get something done… something that should have been done a long time ago." Rogue told him regretfully.

                "Go ahead. Don't let anything hold you back." Kurt encouraged.

                Rogue got up off the couch and ran to her room. Quickly, she changed out of her pajamas, grabbed her coat and keys and in a matter of minutes was in the living room once more. She looked over at an amused Kurt and said, "Don't wait up for me."

                "I von't." He replied simply.

                Slipping her feet into a pair of pink sandals, she was about to rush out the door when she realized that she had forgotten one thing. She turned around and ran straight into Kurt, embracing him tightly.

                "Thank you so much, Kurt. Ah love ya." She whispered.

                "Love you too, Roguey." He replied.

                With that last exchange, she was out the door in a flash.

-xoxo-

                Slipped over his four fingers and resting next to his thumb, the diamond and emerald bracelet sparkled magnificently. Every third diamond was accompanied by a splendid stone of green, one that shone almost as marvelously as the diamonds. A content sigh escaped his rouge lips, as he kept staring at the expensive piece of jewelry while he lied on his bed with an arm acting as a headrest.

                The whole day he had spent planning out the perfect evening for the next night. Every detail was taken care of. Tomorrow night, he was going to pick up Rogue in a rented Mercedes Benz convertible, and drive her out to a designated spot by the lake where a table would be laid out. The area would have sixty-two dozens of roses decorating it, a dozen for each day he had known her. A waiter and waitress would be on hand who would serve them their food cooked by a chef who would be located in a tent not too far off from their dining area. When it was time for dessert, he would ask her to be his and only his, and present her with the beautiful bracelet he had in his hand. Given that she agreed, which he was still quite apprehensive about, he would ask her to join him in New Orleans for a couple weeks. Hopefully she would have such a great time there that she would eventually agree to stay with him.

                Yes, every miniscule detail was taken care of. He was ready to ask her to be his. He was ready for another serious commitment. He was ready to wear his heart on his sleeve. He only hoped that she was too.

                Carefully placing the bracelet back in its case, he rolled over and took the framed picture of him and her off of his nightstand. Focusing his attention completely on her perfectly smiling face, he couldn't help but smile to himself. The picture was a gift from Jean actually. She presented the picture to him not too long ago, during one of the many nights he paid a visit to the bar when he knew that Rogue was scheduled to work. The picture was taken when he had stolen a dance from Rogue during one of her shifts. Jean, with a camera ready, came up to the couple unexpectedly and snapped the picture before himself or Rogue could complain or even attempt to pose for the camera. It was a candid moment, and it was perhaps why he loved the picture even more. Rogue was smiling in the picture because she was happy to be with him, not because the camera demanded it. At that very moment, he wouldn't ever dare say it or even admit it out loud, but he was convinced that he was falling in love. Falling in love with one of the most amazing women that he had ever had the chance of meeting. 

                **Knock! Knock!**

He was pulled from his thoughts as the knocking continued at the door. Swiftly placing the picture back on the table and slipping the jewelry case into his pocket, he went and answered the door. When he opened it, he beamed at his visitor.

                "And what does Remy owe for such a visit from une belle femme so late at night?" He asked charmingly.

                "Keep your pants on, Cajun. It's only ten o'clock." Rogue replied coyly.

                "But de earlier it is, means dat de more times it could be done." He commented smoothly.

                "And ah officially don't know why ah came here." She said and finalized it with an eye roll.

                Snaking his arms around her waist, he leaned down for a sensual kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes slowly and stared into his ruby ones. "Dat's why y' came here." He said in a low husky voice. If it weren't for the fact that she really needed to talk to him, she would have jumped him right there and then. But her determination was stronger than her desires, and she needed all the strength to do what she came to do.

                "Ah don't wanna sleep wit' ya." She said, but when she noticed the cute disappointed pout on his face, she added in a sexy drawl, "Not yet at least."

                He quickly cheered up while she walked casually into his room. He closed the door, patted his pocket with his hand to ensure that the bracelet was still there, and contemplated slightly about whether or not he should give it to her now. When he turned around and faced her, he noticed that she had thrown her purse and jacket on one of the chairs, was standing by the window and staring out. He lingered behind as he leaned against the wall, just watching her every movement. She didn't pay any notice to his attentive eyes though, as she gazed out the window and up at the black velvet night with the crescent moon hanging from it. Nervous goose bumps ran up and down her arms as she opted to wrap them around her waist to steady herself. She wanted to just come out and tell him. She wanted it to get it over with. She wanted to feel his arms around her, telling her that he wanted her and promising her that he would never hurt her the way Erik did. But, she didn't have the nerve to say it. The fear was still there.

                Observing her, he pondered why she came here if she was only going to look out his window. The view wasn't spectacular by any means, and he was only on the second floor. She must have wanted to tell him something - something that was definitely making her rather uneasy. Then, a realization hit him. She came to break up with him. It was only logical and it would explain the sudden tension in the room. But, it couldn't be though. It just couldn't be because if it were, she wouldn't have been all flirty when she arrived. He couldn't accept that explanation. He wouldn't accept it. A few swift strides, and he was behind her. He took her into his arms, closed his eyes, and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

                She tensed up slightly, but relaxed as she settled into the familiarity of his embrace. She opened her mouth and was about to say something, but then closed it quickly. She didn't know what to say, and his arms were so comforting, she simply wasn't ready to ruin the moment. However, what she didn't do, he did though with a senseless act of desperation by carelessly whispering into her ear, "Please don't leave me, chere."

                Rapidly, she broke out of his arms and stomped away from the window. Knowing immediately that he had definitely said something wrong, he began to panic.

                "I'm sorry, Rogue. I didn't mean to upset you." He apologized.

                She didn't look at him though as she paced around the room. A whirlwind of emotions hit her as she struggled to find the one that she needed to derive her strength from.

                "Rogue, what's wrong?" He asked with concern, as he remained frozen, unsure of what to do.

                She kept pacing though as she tried to forget Erik, that night, and what had happened. She needed to forget it and let go of it. If she didn't, she would never have the courage to tell Remy how she felt.

                Regaining the ability of bodily function, he quickly walked up to her and grabbed her hand to stop her from pacing in circles. "Please talk to me, Rogue." He requested firmly, yet gently.

                "Remy, why are ya here?" She asked him with tears in her eyes. Her hand slipped from his as he released it. The fear of her breaking up with him returned, though it was ironic since they never actually had a relationship to break up from the very beginning.

                "I needed to get away from life. It was hectic and I needed to get away. An extended vacation, as one would say it." He answered her.

                "But ya always tell me how ya love your casino so much and how ya miss it awfully. Not to mention, your Tante Mattie's cookin' and even your partner, Bobby, to some extent. Ya always say ya miss 'em all so much, so why are ya still here?" She asked once more, as her hands began to shake from the emotional toll the conversation was having on her. She had expected this to be difficult, but she would have never thought she might lose all control while dealing with it.

                He sensed it though and so, he took both of her trembling hands into his. "Rogue, where is all dis coming from?" He questioned softly.

                "Ah'm scared." She simply said.

                His eyes softened upon hearing her response. Tenderly, he brushed a few strands of white out of her face, as he looked into her eyes lovingly. "Y' don't have t'be scared, Rogue."

                "Ya don't understand…" She murmured quietly while she fought the tears back. But the memories resurfaced, as she remembered every hurtful word, every bruise, every scar – it was all too livid in her mind, too painful.

                "Then, explain it to me. Tell me what y' fear, and I'll do my best t'help y' wit' it." He said with such assurance that it gave her strength to do what she came to do.

                "Ah'm scared of you. Ah'm scared of this. Ah'm scared of falling in love wit' ya. Ah'm scared of not being able t'control my emotions once ah do fall in love. Ah'm scared that ya'll just hurt me in the end. Ah'm scared that ah'm only setting myself up for disappointment. Ah'm scared that ah've pushed ya away already wit' these stupid games of mine. Ah'm scared that ya'll wanna leave me once ya learn of all the insecurities that make me who ah am. Ah'm scared of _love_." She said it all in a rushed rant, for if she had spoken any slower, she knew that she would have lost the courage to finish.

                Remy couldn't help but sigh with relief once he heard her explanation. At least he knew that she didn't want to rid of him, and if lady luck was on his side tonight, by the end of all this, they would be far from disappearing from each other's lives. Adverting his attention back to the woman before him and through all the tears, the uncertainties, the emotional baggage she had just laid out for him, if she was anyone else, he would have ran right there and then. But he didn't want to run from her. It was the complete opposite actually. All he wanted to do was hold her, quell her fears, and convince her that she needn't be afraid of him or love because he wanted her as much as she wanted him if not more so. He knew that it wasn't as simple as a few slick words though. The mere look of her made him realize that her heart had been broken so incredibly once before that it might take a while to put the pieces back together.

                Lightly, he lifted her chin up and looked into her gorgeous emerald eyes. "Ma cherie, what has love done t' you t' make y' scare of it so?" He asked.

                "Ya don't… ah don't… he did… love hurts people." She finally concluded through her attempts at constructing a full coherent sentence.

                "Tell me how it did so to you." He softly requested.

                "There was this man… he… well, we dated for a year and a half. Ah was so in love… at least ah thought ah was… ah don't know. But, he hurt me and he left me. And it hurt then and it still hurts. Ah don't want that again, Remy. Ah can't go through that again." She managed to say.

                "What makes y' think dat dat's what Remy'll do?" He questioned again, while he tried to suppress the anger within him upon learning his chere had been mistreated so horribly by a bastard that evidently didn't deserve her.

                "Ah don't think ya will… ah hope ya won't… but ah don't know if that's a gamble ah'm willing t'make. Remy, ah wanna be wit' you. Ah only wanna be wit' you. But every time, ah even think about declaring it… ah remember the pain. And ah don't know if it's gonna be worth it. Ah can't go through that again. Ah just can't." She said it in such a manner as if she was directing the words to herself, reminding herself that perhaps she had made a mistake coming to him tonight.

                Ever so softly while he brushed away her tears with his thumb, he said, "And y' won't. I promise y' won't."

                That was when Rogue did it. It was that very moment that every doubt and insecurity vanished along with the awful experience with Erik. The assurance in Remy's voice and his words was what she needed all along. So overcome with the emotional release he had just given her, all she could do was smile meekly as her tears turned to ones of joy. 

                "Rogue, I promise you dat I don't have any intentions on ever hurtin' y'. Please don't be afraid of what we have. Please don' be afraid of me. And I promise dat all de days y' spend wit' me will only be beautiful, okay?" He said, yet, requested her consent to finally consolidate what they had was indeed real and that they were ready to acknowledge their positions in each other's lives.

                Her response was simply a brave nod of the head and following that, he swept her up in his arms and kissed her intensely. Never would he have thought that being committed to someone would be so wondrous. But it was, and that very moment had never tasted so sweet. As he carried her towards the bed while his lips were still pressed against hers, he lowered her down gently onto it. When he pulled away for a split second for that necessary breath of air, the look of complete bliss in her gorgeous pair of green eyes reminded him of the bracelet in his pocket. Despite the fact that he had purchased the most sparkling of jewels that made up the bracelet, he knew that none of them would ever shine as brilliantly as her eyes.

                While lying beneath him, she took advantage of the break by running the back of her hand down his cheek and along his jaw line. And at that moment she did something she would never allow herself to do under normal circumstances, she actually believed that perhaps – just maybe… she found her happily ever after.

                Suddenly, she became blinded with a dozen or so dazzling stones of diamonds and emeralds. A gasp left her luscious cherry pout as he dangled it in front of her. "For you, ma cherie." He simply said.

                "Sugah, it's gorgeous." She awed at the stunning bracelet.

                "Dat it is, but not even close t' ma belle Rogue." He said and slid off her, so he was lying on his side and facing her.

                "So ah'm yours now?" She asked in a feigned flirty manner, though she was really asking for the benefit of knowing for certain that they were indeed exclusive.

                "Y'always have been, chere. Y'just didn't know it." He said in a cocky manner and gave her a wink.

                "Hmm… didn't know ya were so possessive, m'sieur. Shall ah expect the bracelet to have a tracking device where you'll know ev'rywhere ah go?" She queried in a jokingly way. He chuckled as he took her left hand in his. While clasping the bracelet on her wrist, he said boldly, "Should have suggested it sooner, chere. But I guess it's too late now. Maybe de next time when y' get a ring from me…"

                The last line was stated lightly and if it had been a week ago, Rogue would have probably ran out of the room. But, tonight was different. Tonight held so much hope and felt so real. For the first time, their relationship felt real…solid. In response to his daring comment, she murmured, "You're a crazy swamp rat, ya know that?" Then, she proceeded to kiss him sensually on the lips.

                When she broke the contact and he opened his eyes, the speech and the date for tomorrow night was completely forgotten by now, as he requested, "Come wit' me t' N'awlins."

                She was definitely not prepared for this as she quickly sat up. Thinking he had upset her again, he sat up as well and started talking in a hurry. "Chere, don't be scared. Y' don't have t'come back right away. Remy just need to go back next week t' take care of de business and once ev'ryt'ing is settled and well, y' come down a week later and I'll show y' all de sights. Dere's so much t'see. And y' can meet Bobby and taste some of de best Cajun cookin' and y'll love it. And dere's no pressure for y' to stay if y' don't wanna. Eit'er way, I'm not gonna let y' go. I just wanna show y' my home… where I live… I wanna share my life wit' y' like y' shared yours wit' me. Please, don't say 'no' just yet. Just t'ink about it, chere."

                Obviously, Rogue didn't hear a single thing he said. It went in one ear and out the other. But it didn't matter anyway. It wouldn't have affected her decision. Sure, she was thrown off guard with his request, but she was thrown off in a good way. She was startled because she thought that maybe she had misheard him, but now that he seemed so intent on her joining him in New Orleans, she knew that the only answer was 'yes'. And that was what she was about to tell him as she opened her mouth, but was interrupted loudly.

                **Knock! Knock!**

The two ignored the knock as he retained his focus on her. She was about to answer him again when once more the knock interrupted her. But this time, it was much louder.

                **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

And the knocking only persisted when it got to a point where it became a constant banging on the door. "Remy, just get that." Rogue told him. He looked at the door, then back at her, then at the door again. Finally he said, "Okay, it'll be quick. But, don't change your mind… unless y' were gonna say 'no', den in dat case, change your mind."

                She rolled her eyes and pushed him to go answer the door. He ran across the room and mumbled to himself, "Dis better be good."

                Before he opened the door, he yelled, "Who is it?"

                "Room service!" A feminine voice yelled back.

                Grumbling, Remy yanked the door open and was about to tell the server that he didn't order room service when he realized who was standing before him. His face tuned a ghastly white as he stared into the clear blue eyes of the blonde-haired maiden.

                "REMY!" She screamed excitedly and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

                "Belle?? What are y' doing here??" He asked in a panic, as he stood stiff while she clung onto him.

                "Oh…gosh, Remy. I know I've been a horrible girlfriend, but I'll be better, I promise because… well…when I found out I knew I had t'tell y'. You're gonna be so happy, Remy. I was gonna surprise y' but I couldn't wait until y' came home. I had t'come and see y'. Remy, we're gonna have a baby!" She squealed.

                "No…" A faint voice came from behind.

                Remy quickly untangled himself from Belle's grasp as he turned around to face a tear-filled Rogue. She was trembling profusely as the tears streamed uncontrollably. "No…it can't be…" And that was all she said before she ran past the two former lovers and out the door.

-------------------------------------


	11. Find a Way

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

**Author's Note:** Yeah yeah… it's been a while, but for the record, it has not been a month. We are actually three days short of a month! So whoopee for me.... it's a faster update! Gosh, anywho, yeah… so this story is umm… yeah… for you to judge. Edited once, more mistakes to catch probably. Ain't got much to say but that, so enjoy y'all! I look forward to all the positive, negative, and angry reviews! Oh yeah, updated **Breaking the Habit**, in case people didn't realize! Man.. now everyone go watch **Scarface. **

**Enchantedlight, DarkAceGambit, romyness, Rogue14, SweetRevenge151, Crimson Lipstick, IceAngel46, demiducky25, PomegranateQueen, T., Abaiisiia, Anamaniax:** _Thank you all for always sticking by me and giving me words of encouragement! I am at your service, my works are for you! _

**Ishandahalf: **Oh my darling, Ish… I don't think you'll be happy with me after this chapter. Gosh, what have I done? But then again… you really pissed me off with the whole memory erasing! Geez woman… it's so sad in your story. Stinking Remy. Always screwing up in everyone's fics! What's his problem anyway?? I'm sorry, you can't be emotionally crippled… well, umm… if you really hate me after this chapter, you can write me in your fic where I die a horrible miserable death. LoL… I'll work on a happy ending, I promise I'll try but this story just doesn't seem to that happy anymore. ;p **lutteur: **Aww… tears aren't necessary, hun. Everything'll work out… maybe not the way you want but things will work out. Wipe those tears away, (_hands you a tissue_ =) **Ludi:** For you, my dear. Hope you enjoy it. Gosh.. I spent the whole day on the computer thanks to a certain someone (_rolls eye in your direction) _Then again, if it weren't for you, this chapter wouldn't have seen the light of day. And thanks for you review! I think when you called it the 'epitome of angst' was when I felt like a success! And I agree, Remy did screw up big time! What an idiot! Anywho… about our collab… I can't believe I'm even mentioning it… such an honour. Gosh… the way you write. Anywho, back to my question: give me genre, verse, and I'll definitely think of something sassy… at least try. But once again, I might ruin your reputation… so… don't say that I didn't warn you! ;p **Aro:** We can't hide the body! She's pregnant with Remy's baby!!! That'll be so inhumane… nobody will forgive us… LoL. Hope your eye problem is fixed though. And I still haven't given up on **Changes**! Still working at it! Give me time! **RoguesTale:** Thanks for your compliments, dear. And yups, it did come sooner than the last one, it came three days earlier… LoL. **Freak87:** Well, you know how when you missed the first period, you think nothing of it, but when the second one is missed as well, that's why you get suspicious… maybe it's like that for Belle. Then again, maybe she's lying. Which one is more preferable? Don't answer I think I know… now, scroll down and you'll know which one I chose. ;P **Star-of-Chaos:** yeah… I'd hop in bed with Michael Corleone too… man, he's hot! Just watched Scarface too.. and man, Al Pacino is sizzling! Anywho, I love the comment of 'shit hitting the fan'. Made me chuckle! **SickmindedSucker:** That was probably the worst timing eh? Well, Belle dead… we can't kill her now. She's pregnant, remember? Hmm.. perhaps you might not want to. And Age is nothing but a number… who am I kidding, Magnus is old! **Cableacjun:** LoL, you two are so darling! And… wow, threat from an Irish.. shaking in my boots. Umm.. don't hurt me, and I'll see what I can do… shouldn't you guys be rooting for Belle though? I mean, she's Cajun, and evidently you two are from the same side of town… you should be happy that a Cajun is getting the um… Cajun. Right? **Sweety8587:** Sorry, sweetie, she did say it. Or maybe there was something wrong with your browser, and all you have to do is refresh the last chapter and she said something else instead?? Give it a try… what can it hurt? LoL. Just kidding ;p **Peace215:** Here you go, babes, updated just like you wanted! And no can do about the Erik part… frankly, he won't make an appearance because I don't like that pairing, though I did use it. Go figure! Ohh… and wow, you seemed very torn about the whole situation eh? How about the next chapter, I'll write, "And everyone dies except for Remy and Rogue and they live happily ever after?" Finish reading this chapter, and tell me if that's a good ending. LoL. I have a feeling I know your answer already! Thanks a bunch babes! U rule! **Veronica:** Aww… hun, that's so sweet! Thanks for the compliments and you ROCK too! **Danielle Britton:** Well, I'll umm… try to fulfill some of your request. I'll fulfill maybe.. the Jean and Logan one because Rogue and Remy are too screwed up now. There might be no saving them at all… so sad. **Sexylicious Romy:** Wow, long review! So much to say! Thanks so much! And no maid's outfit for Belle… frankly, I would be disgusted just writing something like that. And hmm… does it matter if Remy wants her any more? I mean… they are having a baby… there's a certain obligation.. but no no, you're write. He doesn't want her anymore… right? And no more trickery.. Jean and Logan… we'll see what happens with that too! =) **EmeraldKatsEye:** Aww… sweetie, I'm so sorry about the last chapter. I'm a horrible wretched person. No more tears, look I updated! It's a good thing! No more tears for you! =)

.

**Shouldn't Be So Hard**

"Rogue! Rogue! Don't go!" He yelled as he began to chase after her. However, there was one little problem that held him back from doing just that. Her name was Belladonna. The blonde grasped his arm tightly and refused to let go.

"Remy! Who is she?" She asked in an impatient high nasally voice.

He tried to yank his arm out of her tight grip but to no avail. "Belle, we'll talk later. Let go." He ordered impatiently.

"Non! Y' gonna explain t'me who de hell was dat… dat…dat skunk?" She demanded and tightened her hold on him.

"She's a friend. Now, let go." He answered hastily.

"A friend? Did y' sleep wit' her? Don' forget who's de mère of your bèbè is!" She hissed possessively.

"Just…LET…GO!" He yelled at her and successfully got out of her clutch. Rapidly, he bolted out of the door with an angry Belle yelling after him.

-xoxo-

Tears streaming down her face, she ran down the stairs as fast as she could. He couldn't be the father… he wasn't having a baby… he said he wouldn't hurt her…but he did. A whirlwind of thoughts and emotions hit her hard as she struggled to find some sense in the painful situation. Yet, tried as hard as she did, she couldn't find any. The only reason that seemed remotely feasible and completely desirable was that it all had to be a nightmare. She had not come to him tonight. She had not worn her heart on her sleeve. She had not given her trust away to him. He had not promised that he wouldn't hurt her.

But he had, and it took not even five minutes for him to break it.

"Rogue! ROGUE! WAIT!" His voice bellowed from behind her.

Upon hearing him, she only ran faster. Approaching her car, she fumbled for her keys in her pocket and quickly opened the door. She got in swiftly and slammed the door shut. By now, Remy was already next to her, banging on her window.

"Rogue, don't leave! I'll explain! Please. Don't leave!" He begged as he could see the hurt in her unusual but expected heartbreaking green eyes.

Tears continued to flow as she found it hard to say anything. So, in response, she merely shook her head 'no' profusely and started her car. Not one to give up easily, Remy climbed up on her hood and stared straight at her through the front window. "Rogue, I'm not gonna give up so easily. Please hear me out."

She continued to shake her head 'no' while trying to contain the trembling that consumed her hands.

"I know I promised I won't hurt y', and I messed up already. But I don' love Belle. Please, just come inside so we can sort dis out." He pleaded to her.

Not able to look at him any longer, Rogue grasped her steering wheel and dropped her head onto it as well. Taking deep breaths and trying to convince herself that it was all a nightmare, Remy kept pulling her back to reality as he continued to plead for her understanding.

"Rogue, just let me explain. It's true dat Belle was my girlfriend, but she ain't anymore. And de truth is dat I came up here t'escape from her. I never t'ought she followed me up here. Fuck! I left her in de middle of a jewelry store. I didn't know she won't get de hint. Rogue, but she's de past. You're my present and future. I wanna be wit' you and only you. I meant every word I said and I promised I won't hurt y' again. Please, chere, just come out. I'll make everyt'ing right again." He begged.

Finding that one ounce of strength in her, she rolled down her side window. Immediately, he got off her hood and went to her side. "Chere…" He began.

She interrupted him though as she said through her numerous gasps of air, "She's pregnant. You're having a baby. _There ain't a right wit' me in it_." With that last comment, she shifted gears into drive and slammed onto her gas pedal. Remy jumped back, and could do nothing else but to watch her drive away from his life.

"Merde, what did I do?" He asked out loud as he screamed in anguish. But still he continued to look down the road she drove down. It wasn't over. It couldn't be over just like that. They had practically declared their love to each other. They had made a commitment to each other merely fifteen minutes go. There was no possible way that something so beautiful, so desired and that he had obtained only moments ago could disappear from his life with a blink of an eye.

No, he was not going to lose the one thing that had graced his life for the eternal better. Reaching into his pockets, he fumbled for his keys as he ran towards his motorcycle. He jumped on, started it and was about to race away when _she_ stopped him.

"REMY! Where de hell do y' t'ink you're going?" Belle asked with her arms crossed while standing in front of him.

"I'll be back soon, Belle." Remy tried to dismiss her and was about to take off. However, Belle grasped the front of bike and he had to stop in mid-action since he didn't want to run her over, no matter how tempting it was at the moment.

"You're not going anywhere! I just got here and we need t'talk!" She hissed angrily.

"Belle, dis is not de time." Remy stated sternly.

"Like hell it ain't! I waited too damn long for dis and we are gonna talk it out whet'er y' want it or not! I ain't gonna let y' run after dat floosy when I'm de mot'er of your child here!" She cried and gripped onto the bike harder.

Remy merely glared at her for reminding him of the reason why he had lost Rogue. Being as stubborn as he was, Belle glared right back at him with such intensity that Remy eventually turned off the engine.

"Now, dat's better." Belle said with a hint of condescension.

Dropping his head and closing his eyes, he couldn't bring himself to look at Belle any longer. All she proved to be was a reminder that he had screwed up big time. However, she wasn't about to let him forget her so easily.

"Are y'gonna talk t'me or what?" She practically demanded, rather than asked. He didn't respond though, as he attempted to drown her out. It would prove to be difficult though.

"Remy! What de hell do y' t'ink y' did back in N'awlins? Leaving me like dat! Geez… if y' need t'get away, at least tell me. I can't imagine anyt'ing being dat bad dat y'll leave so unexpectedly. Were y' having trouble at work? Dat's de only t'ing I can t'ink of dat will make y' leave so abruptly. Heck! Did y'know how worry I was. I didn't know where y' were, and for all I know y' could have been dead!" She scolded as if he was a child and her full responsibility.

Not receiving a response from Remy still, she continued, "And who de hell was she? Don' tell me y' left N'awlins t'go see her! Remy, I thought your days as a playboy was over! Y'know how hard I fought t' get you to commit to me only t'find y' here in a sleazy motel with a floosy. How do you t'ink dat makes me feel? Me, de mere of your bebe, finding y' in a sleazy motel wit' a whore!"

Rising angrily and off the bike, he snatched Belle's wrist and gripped it tightly. His angry crimson eyes burned avidly as he growled, "She is not a whore!"

"Y're hurting me, Remy." Belle whimpered.

Immediately, he let go of her wrist and turned his back on her. Rubbing her wrist, she calmed down slightly. The last thing she wanted was for him to run away again.

"I can't believe I'm doin' it again. Y're de best thing dat has ever happened t'me and here I am being dat stupid possessive girlfriend dat I promise myself I wouldn't be anymore. I'm sorry." She apologized through chokes of sobs, while tears ran down her cheeks for that extra touch.

He was not going to fall for that again. He was determined not to excuse her by pitying her. He was not going to turn around and say, 'everything's okay'. He was not going be a victim of her manipulation anymore.

"I mean… it's my fault really. I probably drove y' away and if I keep acting like dis, our bebe would have me t'blame if y' leave me…I mean us again." Belle said, and placed both hands on her abdominal.

Sighing with contempt for his own weakness, he turned around and looked into her watery blue eyes. "It's not your fault, chere." He excused her.

"Really?" She asked even though she knew his answer already.

"Yeah." He simply answered.

"Oh… gosh, Remy I miss y' so much. Now, we're gonna be une famille. Ain't dat great, Remy?" She questioned jubilantly and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist while burying her face in his chest.

"Belle, are y' sure y're pregnant?" He asked slowly, while standing stiff and refusing to hug her back.

"Yups. Went t'de doctor and everything. Two months pregnant, he said. And it makes sense, I mean de last time we were t'gether was de day before y' took off." Belle confirmed his fears happily.

That was when Remy finally realized it. There was no solution to this predicament that would equal him and Rogue ending up together. He realized at that very moment that Rogue was right. There wasn't a _right _with her in it.

-xoxo-

The tears were gone, but her cheeks remained sticky. Squeezing her eyes shut, she gripped the rail of the elevator so tight that the palms of her hands were beginning to get blisters. The physical pain didn't matter. Heck, she would trade all the emotional pain for the most excruciating physical pain; and she would still know that it would hurt less. But, fate had got it the other way around and all she could do was try not to succumb to the emotional unrest and ache in her heart. It would prove to be impossible.

Feeling the tears rising again, she squeezed her eyes tighter. She would not cry any more for him. She had enough of it. She was never in love with him. They never had a relationship. It was just meaningless sex. That was it. That _had _to be it.

Her knees couldn't take it anymore as she hastily pressed the red 'stop' button and slid down to the floor. She encircled her bent legs and buried her face in her arms. Sobbing uncontrollably, she began blaming herself for the pain she was going through.

She should have known better than to open up to him. She should have remembered how incredibly agonizing love was and how no matter what the circumstances, it wasn't worth it. She should have learned from her past mistake. She should have not gone to Remy tonight, practically throwing herself at him with the hope of something so impossible as a commitment. She should have restrained herself from the temptation of love again. She should have done so many things to prevent this heartbreak, but it was too late now.

Trembling profusely, the memories of Erik came back as well. Another flood of tears released as she hugged her knees closer to her body. She couldn't take it anymore. Painful memories upon memories regarding two men that she had thought were 'the one'. Feeling foolish more than ever, she realized that she should have let go of her childish dreams a long time ago. Her ill conceived notions of how wonderful love was, how everyone had a soul mate and how life wouldn't be fulfilled if it didn't' t have love in it, made her feel even more stupid. How did she ever let things get this far?

How did she ever allow herself to not fall in love once, but twice and to lose them both so quickly? How did she ever allow herself to open up to someone? What happened to the tough controlled girl she was all those years ago, where no man could ever make her depend on him? How did she become so weak?

Beaten down, heartbroken and asking a million questions that only disheartened herself even more, all she wished for at the moment was for sleep. With sleep, she would be able for that brief period to forget about the harsh reality of life. Rising slowly, she pressed the 'stop' button again. The elevator started once more and before she knew it, the doors opened to her floor. Walking quickly to her door, she opened it and kicked her shoes off.

Before she headed towards her bedroom, she noticed a note on the table.

_"Went to Wanda's. Hope you had a great time. –Love, Kurt." _

At least she had something to be thankful for; Kurt wasn't here to witness her pitiful appearance. When she reached her bedroom, she didn't bother to change out of her clothes. Instead, she crawled into bed, threw the covers on top of herself, and buried her tear-stained face into the pillow. Soon after, Cookie joined her and found his place on the bed next to her. She turned her head to face him and he gave her a sympathetic look. Taking her dog in her arms, she began crying all over again.

Sleep was definitely a long way away.

-xoxo-

**Knock Knock**

She ignored the banging on her door and covered her head with her pillow.

**Knock Knock**

"Rogue, are you in there? We have breakfast here! It's your favorite, bacon and strawberry crepes!" Wanda yelled while she continued to tap on the door.

Opening her eyes, she glanced at her alarm clock; it was already half past ten. Turning over, she looked beside her and Cookie was still sleeping. Rubbing her eyes, Wanda's voice came across the door once more but this time with a concerned tone, "Rogue, honey, are you alright in there?"

Adjusting her eyes to brightness in her room thanks to the sun, the events of the previous night came back to her. Suddenly, she felt the sickening emptiness in the pit of her stomach and the unbearable ache in her heart all over again. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay in bed and sleep forever. That was all she wanted. Burying herself underneath her blanket again, Wanda persisted, "Rogue, if you're not gonna answer me, I'm coming in!"

"Go away!" Rogue shouted back, hoping that Wanda would just do as she said without question.

However, knowing Wanda's stubborn nature, that would be literally impossible. "Now, I know something's wrong! I'm coming in whether you like it or not!"

Covering her entire body from view, she turned away from Wanda who sat on the left side of her bed. "Why are you hiding under there? What's wrong?" She asked, less urgently and with a softer tone.

"Nothing. Ah'm tired." Rogue replied as she held her tears back.

"Right…" Wanda said completely unconvinced.

"Yeah. Ah'm tired. Go away." Rogue requested once more.

"What happened with you and Remy?" Wanda asked blatantly, not dodging the topic any longer.

"Nothing." Rogue answered curtly.

"C'mon, hun, Kurt told me that you went over there last night but something must have happened if you're sleeping here with him not anywhere in sight." Wanda said pointedly.

"It's over. He's going home." Rogue replied briskly, hoping that would end Wanda's inquisition.

"Ohh… honey. I'm sorry, what happened?" Wanda queried as she hugged the lump of blanket that was Rogue's body. However, Rogue quickly climbed out of bed, and out of Wanda's reach.

"Nothing happened. Ah told him to go home. Wasn't going to work out anyway. It was just a fling." Rogue stated coldly and walked towards her dresser.

Noticing the puffiness under Rogue's eyes, Wanda knew that she had been crying all night. "Rogue, it's alright, hon, you can tell me what happened." She said understandingly.

"Ah said nothing happened. He went home. What part of that don't ya get?" Rogue snapped.

Backing off now, Wanda decided to give Rogue some time before she pressed on about the situation with Remy. "Okay… if you need someone to talk to…"

"Trust me, there ain't much to say about this anymore." Rogue dismissed Wanda's proposal.

Not able to look her friend in the eyes for the fear that her tears will fall again, she said hastily, "Ah'm gonna take a shower and then go run some errands. Ya know the way out." She walked into her bathroom and slammed the door shut leaving an extremely worried Wanda.

Getting off the bed, Wanda walked out the bedroom and back to the kitchen. Kurt looked up from his newspaper, grinning, but immediately stopped as soon as he saw his girlfriend's distressed appearance.

"Vhat happened?" He asked.

"She broke up with Remy." Wanda answered.

"Is she alright? I'll go check on her." He said and was about to do just that when Wanda stopped him. "She's showering. I don't know, Kurt. This isn't like that nightmare with Erik when she came to us for help. She doesn't seem to want anyone right now. Gosh… I don't even know what to do for her. I've been her friend for so many years and when she needs me, I don't even know what to do." Wanda said as the realization sunk in.

Taking her in his arms, Kurt said soothingly, "You're a great friend. Perhaps, ve just need to give Rogue some time. Don't blame yourself for anything, and let me go check on her, okay?"

"Yeah…go. She needs you, at least I hope you can get through to her." Wanda said. Kurt kissed her on top of the head before he headed towards the bathroom. Knocking on it loudly, he asked, "Roguey, ya okay?"

He waited for answer, but all he heard was the water running. He asked louder this time, "Roguey! Ya doin' okay?"

Again, she didn't reply so this time, so he practically screamed his question. "ROGUE! YA DOIN' OKAY??"

"GO HOME!" She yelled back in irritation.

"NOT UNTIL VE TALK!" He cried in response.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! GO HOME!" She screamed again.

"ROGUEY! I REALLY THINKG VE NEED TO TALK!" Kurt insisted.

"KURT I SAID GO HOME! PLEASE!" Rogue requested.

Finally, Kurt gave up. He knew that he couldn't force Rogue to do anything that she didn't want, even if it was for her own good. "Alright! Ve'll go but if you need us…"

"Ah won't!" Rogue dismissed him as she had done to Wanda.

"Fine, I'll call you later." Kurt said, looked at the door once more before he went back to Wanda.

"She didn't want to talk to you too, huh?" Wanda asked the obvious.

"Yeah… I'm vorry about her." Kurt answered.

"Yeah, me too. What do we do now?" She asked and went into Kurt's arms.

"I guess… nothing but to do what she vants us to do." Kurt replied.

"You think it's a good idea leaving her alone like this?" She asked, not quite wanting to leave Rogue despite her adamant request.

"Ve're not helping her by being here. Maybe ve just need t'give her space." He answered, unconvinced by his own words.

"Okay… I guess we should go then." She stated. Glancing once more at the direction of the bathroom, the couple reluctantly dragged their eyes away and exited the apartment.

While in the shower, Rogue was washing away her tears. Sobbing uncontrollably, she sat down in the tub and simply let the rushing warm water spray her continuously. Her body became numb, but her heart still burned with pain. If only it were the other way around, at least then, she could bear it. Suddenly hearing the bark of her dog, she got up and turned the water off. Wiping her eyes, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself quickly. That was when she noticed it. The bracelet was still sitting on her wrist, glistening brightly and serving only as a reminder of how real last night was.

Scuffling with the clasp of it, she finally took it off as a round of fresh tears fell. Just staring at the bracelet he gave her, she wanted to chuck it out the window, yet she wasn't able to let go of it – let go of him.

So, instead, she stuck it in her medicine cabinet, put on her bathrobe and went off to feed her hungry dog. Heading towards the kitchen, she noticed that her answering machine was flashing. She pressed the play button, and the monotone voice informed her that she had fifteen messages. Rogue played the first one.

"Message one."

"_Rogue, chere. Y' dere? Pick up, please. We need t'talk about dis. Call me back."_ His voice requested urgently. She pressed the erase button. "Message one erased."

"Message two."

"_Rogue, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t'hurt y'. I meant every word I said last night. Please don't let dis end. Just call me, please." _He pleaded desperately. Again, she pressed the erase button. "Message two erased."

"Message three."

"_We have t'talk, Rogue. I can't lose y'… not like dis… not ever. Please pick up de phone, we need t'work dis out." _He begged, but she pressed the erase button again. "Message three erased."

Instead of waiting for the machine to play the next message, Rogue simply deleted all of them. She knew they were from him and she didn't' want to listen to it any more. She didn't need to be reminded of how utterly screwed up the situation was or how painful it all ended up as.

Again, the fates just didn't seem to be on Rogue's side as evident by the knocking on her door.

First, she ignored the visitor as she finally dispensed some dog food into Cookie's bowl. Filling up another bowl with water, she placed both on the floor for her ravenous pug. The knocking persisted and Rogue finally walked to it. Peering through the peephole, Remy was staring straight at her while he continued to bang on her door.

She leaned her back against the door and slid down to the floor. He was the last person she wanted to see at the moment, and here he was, not even a foot away from her.

"Rogue! Open up! Please, we need t'talk! Let me make dis right again." He requested loudly, not caring who heard him.

"Rogue, just let me explain. I'm sorry… I need to explain. I have t'make dis right. Just open de door and let me." He pleaded his case in a desperation even he didn't know he had in him. Then again, he was never at the verge of losing the woman of his dreams before.

"Remy… just go away. Go back to N'awlins. Leave me alone." Rogue finally answered through her sobs.

"Non. I'm not lettin' y' go without a fight! Just let me explain, chere. We can work dis out." He insisted as he banged harder.

Knowing that he probably wouldn't leave until he saw her, she got up slowly and took in a deep breath before she opened the door. Upon seeing her distraught form, he intuitively reached for her but she quickly retreated.

"Don't touch me." She stated harshly.

"Rogue… I'm sorry. I didn't know dat Belle was coming…"

"So, if ya did know, ya would have hid her from me instead?" She interrupted him.

"Non… I… I would have handled it better." He stammered slightly, being caught off guard with her accusatory tone.

"How so? Ya planned to keep courting me while ya have a baby on the side with another woman? Why didn't ya just tell me ya still had a girlfriend?" Rogue asked exasperatedly, as she found the strength to confront him about his lies.

"She's not my girlfriend… I don't love her. Don't y' get it, Rogue? I don't love her. I don't want anyt'ing t'do wit' her. I just want you." Remy stated strongly as he extended his hand to her.

Instead of taking it, she looked at it in disgust. "You're having a baby, Remy. Ya can't do this." She said angrily through her tears.

"We can work dis out. I wanna be wit' y', Rogue. Please… we can arrange…"

"No! Don't ya understand, Remy? Ah ain't one of those girls who wreck families and take kids' daddies away from 'em. Nor am ah the type to share my man wit' another woman for the rest of my life. Ah'm not gonna be the other woman. And ah refuse to let ya lower myself to that." She stated strongly as she could feel her knees giving away.

"But what we have… I can't let dat go. I can't let you go." He said, his voice breaking slightly from the emotional roller coaster they were both going through.

"Find a way." She simply said before she turned around and slammed the door in his face. Then, she collapsed to the floor as the shaking and crying consumed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Life Goes On

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

**Author's Note:** Hey, look the updates are coming faster for this baby! I'm like a week short of a month, woohoo for me and you! Well, this chapter is this chapter. Honestly, I'm even slightly confused of where to take this one. Will it be a happy ending? Truthfully, it looks near impossible but I'll try my best for all those who asks nicely. So, what more is there to say? Edited this baby once only so if there are mistakes, point them out in the review and I mean the exact mistake in the line and what not so I'll fix it... but knowing me, I'll be reading this sucker like a million times after I post it so, I know I'll catch a bunch and fix them myself. And, I do apologize for breaking all y'all hearts last chapter. I didn't realize I'd get such heartwrenching responses... I deeply apologize for my actions. Here's a hug for everyone who shed a tear or thought of shedding a tear for our troubled couple! _Hug!_ So, read, review(very important), and ENJOY (Just as important)!!! **Edit:** Yes, I noticed I posted this up in **The Wedding...**like I said it was four in the morning and I was so freaking tired! So, sue me.

**Kitsu LeBeau, Rogue14, Alyxandria, Star-of-Chaos, Veronica, demiducky25, enchantedlight, T., Paste on Smile, SickmindedSucker, RogueSummersLover, Danielle Britton, TheDreamerLady, xpoisonedxangelx: **_All your kinds words and reviews only fuel my passion for writing even more. Thank you all for always putting in the time to inform me of what you love about this story and what you hate. I love every single one of you for taking that extra effort to leave me a review, and truly, I write this story for you. And for those who keep asking Belle not to be pregnant, no can do, she as pregnant as a pregnant woman can be! _

**Freak87: **Yeah, I think you're in denial. Can't you tell that Belle is head over heels in love with Remy? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't cheat on him no matter how many times he cheats on her. And they might not be miserable for the rest of their lives without each other? I mean, isn't it better to 'have loved than never loved at all'? Perhaps, Rogue will find the man of her dreams... though it's arguable that she already has. I'll see what I can pull out these big pouffy sleeves of mine! Don't worry child, things will work out. **Ishandahalf:** Oh Ish, sometimes life isn't meant to have happy endings. Then again, this is only fanfiction and it isn't actual reality... but then again, you tell me how to fix something when everything just seems so doomed for our favorite Southern couple. I hope this update doesn't make you as sad as the other one. It's not what I'm aiming for.. though, your heartwrenching reviews are usually more fun to read than the very super happy ones... perhaps I will have an unhappy ending just to see what kind of painful and excruciating death scenarios you will think up for me. Not a bad idea at all.. ;p **EmeraldKatsEye:** My dear, Katy... things will work out one of these days... for Romy...that's all I have to say. **PomegranateQueen:** Thank you, I try my best to portray real emotions in my stories. I'm glad you picked up on it, and the metaphor you gave made me chuckle on wits on end! **Peace215:** I know, after I read your review I was thinking, 'how did Rogue find the strength to open the door'. And I almost re-wrote that part because you said that, though I'd like to believe that Rogue is an exceptionally strong woman, so it all made sense to me again. Ohh... and really, it's not me that tore them apart. If Remy had just put a cap on it, Belle wouldn't be pregnant. Simple as that. Then again, I did write that scene as well... hmm, there goes my argument down the crapper. And I love you immensely as well ;) **GreenFairyGirl88:** It's safe to say that Belle is definitely pregnant. Read to find out more. ;) **Aro:** LoL, I liked how I made you wanna bitchslap your computer. Don't do it... you'll only kill your computer. It's not worth it! And, I love Choices, I really do. I think it's because your writing is impeccable in that story. Do continue, s'il vous plait! **Lady Farevay: **What I appreciated most in your review was that you acknowledged that perhaps it wasn't Belle's fault at all. Because if you think about it, it's really all Remy's fault with the help of fate. So, I can safely say I've done my job by making you contemplate whether our evil assassin is really at fault here. ;) **Ludi:** I love 'The Craft'! it's such a wicked movie! First and foremost, thank you for writing such a complete review of the last chapter. I always love hearing what you have to say and ehh, I probably read your review like a dozen times. You picked up on a lot of things... especially the build up of Rogue's vulnerability. And, I agree with you that Remy deserves what he gets... and he probably knows he does as well. I can just imagine how heart broken I'd be, not to mention, I'd completely hate the male kind if I found out my love was having another woman's baby. Gosh... I don't even want to think that. And knowing you, you'd be happy with either a happy or sad ending. I guess all we have to do is see what kind of mood I'm in when writing the next few chapters. So, enjoy my dearie, hope you like this chapter. **Sweety8587:** You will find out what Remy does in this chapter, and as for you question about the situation with Erik... that will also be revealed in due time. I can't answer any of your other question because it would just give the story away, so just scroll down and enjoy, my dearie!** PyroLady:** thank you for your compliments first of all. And I'm sorry, hun, Belle is pregnant by Remy. There is no other man, but there is the baby. But I'll see what I can do about putting Rogue and Remy back together... seems near impossible though, but nothing's impossible right? **Missy42:** Wow, you're still alive! Haven't seen you in a while, so how's it going? Well, if I made the resolution as easy as Remy begging, make-up sex, and killing Belle, I'm pretty sure that you would absolutely hate this story and hate me. I just know it. I would lose all credibility, so I what I'm trying to say is, that we're all gonna have to suffer this one out so I don't get a bunch of hate mail! **Crimson Lipstick:** yups, I love stirring those emotions in people. Makes me happy to know people are so into this story! And thank you for your compliments. I do try to express a more realistic emotions when it comes to my characters, because I find that readers can never truly be absorbed into a story if they can't relate to it. And, look, I did update within this month. Actually, it was in three weeks to be exact! Aren't ya proud of me?

On with the story...

**Shouldn't Be So Hard**

Taking a swig out of his mug that was filled to the rim of the best Canadian beer, Logan glanced over at his drinking buddy. "Have ya seen her lately?" He asked concernedly.

Gulping down the mouthful of alcohol in his mouth, Lucas shook his head 'no' and said, "Tried to... she won't see anyone."

"Fucking bastard... I knew he'd hurt her." Logan cursed as he downed the last of his beer. Walking around the counter, he filled it back up to the rim once more.

"Vell, ve don' t know that. She did tell Vanda that she broke it off vith Remy." Kurt reasoned, believing half-blindly that the situation was as simple as that.

"It can't be that simple. Our Rogue never lets things get that simple." Logan wrote off Kurt's argument easily. Internally fuming inside, he was already thinking about all the worse case scenarios that could have happened between Rogue and that Cajun bastard. Gripping the handle of the mug so tightly, he shattered it as the thought of that shit-head laying a hand on Rogue came to mind.

"Holy shit!" Lucas exclaimed as he witnessed his long time friend shattered a rather thick glass. Logan's hand was bleeding at this point, but he didn't pay any heed to it. He was too busy thinking up millions of ways to tear that Cajun asshole up.

"What in tarnation....Logan! You're bleeding!" Jean cried upon entering the bar. Immediately, she rushed behind the bar counter and pulled out the First Aid kit. Rushing over to Logan, she looked at the other two gentlemen and asked exasperatedly, "What happened?"

"One moment we were talking about Rogue, the next he broke the glass." Lucas explained plainly.

"What about Rogue?" Jean asked, slightly confused. She took Logan's hand into hers and started picking out the little pieces of glass that was embedded into the palm of his hand. Wholly concerning himself of the many ways to serve up some Cajun gumbo, Logan barely even recognized that Jean was treating his wound so tenderly, nor did he feel any pain from his self-inflicted injury. At the same time, Kurt was cleaning up the mess of the spilt alcohol, while Lucas took it upon himself the duty of explaining to Jean about the recent troubles of their favorite rogue.

"Haven't ya heard? Rogue and that no good French accented loser broke up." He stated bitterly, which was rather ironic since the first day he had met the Cajun, all he wanted was for him to be out of Rogue's life.

"What? Since when?" Jean asked with the utmost shock.

"Since yesterday... well, two nights ago. Didn't Rogue tell ya?" Lucas asked.

"I've been out of town this weekend. Went up north to spend time with Scott." Jean elucidated. Upon hearing Scott's name, all of Logan's senses came back as he growled, "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

Arching a questioning brow at Logan, Jean was about to ask exactly whom he was referring to when Lucas interrupted her just in time. "Well, check on her, Jean, because she sure ain't talking to any of us."

"She's not talking to any of y'all? Not even you, Kurt?" Jean queried, surprised at the revelation. The last major break-up Rogue had, she had turned to everyone. She sought comfort and reassurance from all her friends since Erik had left her in such a state of insecurity and fear. It seemed rather uncharacteristic that she would shut everyone out at a time when it was evident that she needed a friend.

"No... she von't talk t'me. She von't talk t'Vanda. She von't talk to anyone. It's not like the last time, Jean, and that's vhat's vorrying me. Despite vhat she had vith Erik, didn't you think that vat she had vith Remy vas a bit deeper?" Kurt asked.

"Are you kidding me? He only wanted to fuck her... that was it." Logan snarled heatedly.

"Logan... it wasn't like that." Jean responded in a reprimanding tone.

"Like hell it ain't, Jeanie. Every time they were together, all he did was paw at her... half the time, I wanted to punch him out. You guys should have let me when I had the chance... maybe we wouldn't be in this situation again." Logan hissed resentfully.

"Logan! That's enough. We don't even know the whole story. Don't you dare start accusing Remy when we have no clue what happened between the two of them. And live in denial all you want, but we all saw how much he meant to her. So, don't even think of saying any of these things in front of her, or I will personally take care of you myself." Jean scolded furiously while her green eyes burned lividly. Though she was falsely taking out her anger on Logan, she knew that the real person she was angry with was herself. If only she had not gone up north to see Scott, perhaps things would have turned out differently. In her heart, she knew that it probably wasn't true but at the same time, she hated how she wasn't here for Rogue when she needed her. Standing around with the guys and speculating what happened between Remy and Rogue was waning her patience and she finally let out a frustrated cry before she stormed out of the room unexpectedly.

Damn, she's hot when she's angry, Logan couldn't help but think as he watched the fiery redhead leave the room. Glancing back at his friends, they were both dumbfounded by Jean's outburst.

"What do you think she's gonna do?" Lucas questioned.

"Whatever it is... let's hope she can do it." Logan replied simply.

-xoxo-

With a bucket of rocky road double fudge ice cream in one hand and a box of the softest three-ply Kleenex in the other hand, Jean juggled the two in order to free a finger to press the doorbell.

Three seconds passed and still no answer, and so she pressed the doorbell again.

Another three seconds went by and she impatiently pressed the doorbell again.

"Hold your damn horses! Ah'm comin'!" The oh-so familiar southern drawl yelled from the other side of the door. Within seconds, the door was whipped open and Jean couldn't help but gasp. Rogue was standing in front of her dressed in a bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. She had heavy bags under her eyes, her usual vibrant green eyes were lifeless, and her hair was all over the place. Not to mention that it didn't improve her appearance with the way she was glaring at Jean.

"What?" She snapped angrily.

"Rogue, are you okay sweetie?" Jean asked in a half-comforting, half-surprised tone.

"Yeah, ah'm fine, Jean. Never better." Rogue replied in a monotone voice, though it came out sounding more sarcastic.

"You can tell me the truth, hon. I'll understand." Jean encouraged and smiled gently at her friend.

With a roll of her eyes, Rogue responded, "Nothing to tell, sugah. Everything is fucking dandy."

"Rogue, please don't shut me out like this." Jean requested with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Sighing heavily, Rogue looked at her friend for a few moments before she muttered, "Just come in."

Quickly entering Rogue's apartment for the fear that she might change her mind, Jean couldn't help but gasp at the sight before her. There were clothes everywhere; the dirty dishes were a mountain high in the sink; three pillows and a comforter were in the middle of the living room; and it all just made Jean feel even guiltier that she was here two days too late it would seem.

Not bothering to even address Jean, Rogue went back to the couch and crawled underneath the covers. She grabbed the remote control and turned on the television, flipping mindlessly through the channels.

Instead of following Rogue, Jean headed into the kitchen and set down the ice cream and box of Kleenex. Looking through the cupboards for two clean bowls and two clean spoons, it would prove to be impossible since all the cupboards were bare except the occasional canned food item. Shaking her head worriedly, she proceeded to turn on the tap and began washing the dishes.

"JEAN! Don't touch those!" Rogue yelled from the living room.

"I'm just helping you out..."

"Ah don't need the help!" Rogue cried in an almost menacing tone.

Heaving another worried sigh, Jean responded, "Fine, but I'm just gonna wash two bowls and two spoons alright?"

Expecting another outcry from Rogue, Jean waited for her to reply before she did anything. However, Rogue would cease to say anymore and thus, Jean assumed that that was the okay to proceed with washing what she needed. Within minutes, she had two bowls of ice cream with a spoon in each of them. Inhaling deeply, she left the kitchen to go confront Rogue in the living room.

When she finally arrived in the messy living space, she gazed at Rogue whose eyes were glued to the television. Apparently, she was watching one of those trashy talk shows where all the guys' girlfriends were admitting that they cheated on them and got pregnant by another man. Raising a quizzical eyebrow at Rogue's choice of entertainment, Jean shrugged it off and focused her attention on her friend instead.

"Hon, you want something to eat? I got your favorite here." Jean tempted in an overly sugary voice.

"No, thanks." Rogue rejected her offer.

"It's your favorite..."

"Ah said, no thanks."

Feeling absolutely dejected, Jean placed both the bowls down on top of the pile of magazines strewn across the coffee table and took a seat on the floor next to the couch and right beside Rogue.

"Rogue, talk to me here." Jean requested softly, not quite sure where to go with this anymore. The last major break-up Rogue endured had been so easy for her as a friend. Rogue had come to her and cried her eyes out on her shoulders; all Jean had to do was listen, give comfort and whatever Rogue needed of her. Now, it would seem that all Rogue wanted was to withdraw from everyone. It was hard for her to stay out of Rogue's life though, since they had been friends since they were twelve. Furthermore, she couldn't bear the idea of Rogue being in such a distraught state while she stood by and did nothing to help her..

"Jean, what do ya want me to say?" Rogue asked in return, not quite sure how to deal with her friend anymore. More than three times a day, one of her friends would come by to check on her as if she was a child. She tried to feign indifference to them, but it was getting on her nerves. They all expected her to open up to them, to tell them about all her problems, to tell them about her heartbreak, but why couldn't they just understand that the pain had become this numbness that had no explanation to it? Why couldn't they just comprehend that perhaps the reason why she didn't want to mention her heartache was because she didn't want to be reminded of how real the situation was, and that she had lost Remy forever? Why couldn't they just let her forget him in peace and stopped trying to confront her about pain that would only increase every time she talked about it? All she wanted was to be left alone.

"Tell me what happened with Remy." Jean replied gently.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but there ain't anything t'say about him." Rogue answered snidely.

"Can you at least not talk to me as if I'm the enemy?" Jean asked, with a hint of annoyance.

"Ah'm sorry, but what do ya want from me, Jean? All ya guys do is come over here, expect me to pour my heart and soul to all y'all and so y'all can take care of me and ah'll be fine and dandy in two months time. That's the only thing y'all think of me as. This weak pathetic excuse of a woman who falls in love with every man that gives a charming smile towards this silly girl. Well, it ain't the case this time Jeanie. Ah don't need any of y'all t'take care of me because frankly, there ain't anything to clean up this time." Rogue stated bitterly.

"I can see through you, Rogue. You're not kidding anyone. Just tell me what's wrong." Jean practically demanded of her friend.

"Have ya ever thought that maybe nothing is wrong and that maybe ah'm not hurt at all??" Rogue questioned in an accusatory manner as she got up and off the couch.

Standing up as well, Jean responded much calmer, "Rogue, how can you expect me to believe that when you're in the state you're in? How can you expect me to just ignore the blatant fact that you're obvious hurting inside? Why won't you let me help you?"

"Why do ya assume that 'help' is what ah need? This isn't like Erik, Jean. Ah'm not stupid like ah was then. This isn't some great love story that ended horrifically with the scars t'show. Ah spent two months with Remy, that was it. Ah didn't give him my heart. Ah didn't love him. Ah wasn't engaged t'him. It was a fling. That was it. So don't assume that there's some sort of great tragic love story t'tell, because there isn't!" Rogue cried, while on the verge of tears; yet forcing them back for she knew that once they fell, it would contradict all that she had said.

"Rogue... I'm sorry..." Jean murmured with tears streaming down her face already. She approached her friend with outstretched arms, wanting to embrace Rogue for the obvious pain she was going through. However, Rogue merely stepped back and said, "Please, don't touch me."

"Hon, just tell me the truth. Don't be afraid..." Jean encouraged softly while she wondered what she could do to help ease her dearest friend's pain.

"Jean, ah've said all that there is t'be said. There's nothing else left..." Rogue replied while she could feel the strength leaving her. She was just so tired from this whole mess. She tired of lying to her friends. She was tired of having to deal with any of this. All she really wanted was to curl up in bed and cry.

"So, did Remy hurt you?" Jean asked boldly, disregarding the lie that Rogue had just told.

"No... it was all me, Jean. Ah ended it with him. There was nothing there... there was never anything there. It was just meaningless sex - a fling... he doesn't matter anymore. Ah'm fine, can ya please just leave now?" Rogue requested weakly, for the strength had definitely left her body.

"Rogue...please..."

"Jean, if ya are the good friend ah think ya are, please, just leave. Ah just need some sleep, alright?" Rogue said in an almost pleading manner.

Gazing into her best friend's defeated pained emerald eyes, Jean could feel her heart breaking for her; yet, she knew that she couldn't do anything to take the pain away. All she could do at this point was lessen the pressure by leaving Rogue to her solitude.

"Just...just call me if you need anything. Anything at all, Rogue. I mean it, I'm here for you when you need me." Jean finally said.

"Ah love ya, Jean, but trust me that the phone call ain't gonna happen. Ah'm gonna go to bed now, just lock the door on your way out." Rogue responded, and without another glance, she walked straight into her room and slammed the door shut.

Sighing deeply and feeling her heart get heavier, Jean merely walked to the door with Cookie following behind her. Opening the door slowly, she paused for a few moments and stared down the hallway. Shaking her head in disappointment, she finally pulled herself away from her gaze. Right before she left the apartment, she looked down at Rogue's confused little pet and said, "Take care of her."

The front door closed, and Cookie walked back towards his owner's bedroom door. With his front paws outstretched before him, he simply laid down and stared at the door before sleep overcame him as well.

-xoxo-

"I'm sorry, Katherine. I didn't mean to do that yesterday. Please, forgive me... I promise I'll make it up to you. I shouldn't have treated you so boldly in front of everyone but it's not fun watching other guys grabbing you when I can't even... I know it's different. I know I should be more confident in our relationship but how can you expect me to when... HOLY SHIT! REMY! Get your hands off of me!" Bobby cried as he dropped the phone while suddenly being pinned to the wall. An extremely fiery pair of rubies was staring straight into his own surprised sapphire ones.

"Why didn't ya warn me, Drake?" Remy growled as he tightened his hold on Bobby's shirt collar.

"Warn you about what, you fucking maniac?" Bobby cried angrily

"About Belle!" Remy snarled.

"What about that psychopath? Let me go! God damn... you're both nuts! Fuck, you both fucking deserve each other!" Bobby sneered.

"She came up t'Mississippi... why'd y' tell her where I was?" Remy questioned while he loosened his hold on Bobby slightly.

"What the hell? I didn't know Remy...honestly." Bobby replied, totally confused now.

Sighing deeply, Remy took his hands off his friend and turned away from him.

_"Robert? Robert??"_ Kitty's panicked voice was still on the line and Bobby quickly picked up the phone from the floor. "Baby, I'm gonna have to get back to you. Something just came up. I'll call you back in fifteen." He said hastily and hung up before Kitty could protest.

Adverting his attention back on his friend, Bobby couldn't help but look at Remy with pity. His partner was sitting languidly on a chair with a wrinkly dress shirt on where the buttons didn't even correspond to its rightful holes. Not to mention, his hair was disheveled, a heavy five o'clock shadow graced his jaw line and his eyes held a pain that Bobby had never seen in anyone before.

Walking towards the mini bar in his office, he poured two glasses of Jack Daniels and walked back towards his disconsolate friend. Bobby offered a glass to Remy who took it and downed it in one gulp.

"Whoa... buddy. Take it easy." Bobby said while becoming increasingly worried about his partner.

"Why did y' tell her?" Remy questioned in a half-drunken, half-defeated tone.

"I didn't tell her where you were exactly. I just said you were in Mississippi. That was it. I swear, man." Bobby responded adamantly.

"Dammit, Drake. Y' could have called me to at least tell me she's pregnant!" Remy exclaimed.

"Don't start blaming this on me. You know it's not my fault. And how could I tell you something like that when it's none of my goddamn business? It's not place to tell you such things. What goes on between you two should stay between you two. But, how bad could it have really been?" Bobby said casually.

"How bad? I tell you how bad it fucking was. I had Rogue with me – my beautiful femme...I asked her t'come t' N'awlins wit' me... I told her I wanted t'commit... and den guess who comes knockin' on de door?"

"Holy shit, that psycho bitch sure has horrible timing, eh?"

"Is dat all y' have t'say! Seriously, y' should have just picked up that damn phone and call me. It ain't too hard of a thing t'do! Fuck that bullshit about it not being your place. As my friend you should have called me and warned me she was coming up dere t'tell me that I'm gonna be a pere soon!" Remy reprimanded his friend harshly and unreasonably.

"Don't you fucking take this out on me! She told me that she was pregnant, and I mentioned that you were in Mississippi. I didn't tell her what town, what hotel... I didn't tell her anything except for Mississippi! I told her to wait until you came back next week and she agreed. How was I to know that she would fucking call every hotel in the state of Mississippi to find your sorry ass!"

"Well, have you ever thought of just callin' me t'tell me dat y'told her I was in Mississippi?" Remy queried angrily.

"Hey, have you ever thought that if you had just picked up that damn phone, call your lovely girlfriend and tell her that it was over, perhaps you wouldn't be in this mess?? How many times did I tell you to do that, LeBeau? All you had to do was listen to my advice and you wouldn't be in this God forsaken mess that you're trying to blame on me! You dug your own grave, LeBeau! Not ME!" Bobby yelled defensively. Expecting Remy to lash out on him, Bobby prepared himself for a violent response. However, he would be preparing himself for nothing as he watched Remy slumped deeper in his chair.

Bobby's words ran over and over in his mind, as Remy closed his eyes. He was responsible for this mess, and Bobby merely gave him the reality check he already knew. Belle was pregnant because of him. Belle was still in love with him because he didn't have the guts to break up with her. And Rogue was hurting because of him. After he had promised to never hurt her, after he had promised that every day with him would only be beautiful, after he had basically promised to love her and take care of her, he broke all those promises within minutes – he broke her heart within minutes. In all honesty, he knew he didn't deserve Rogue anymore. Heck, he knew he didn't even deserve Belle. For the games he had played in the past two months, he concluded that he wasn't worth shit.

"Yo, dude... look, I am really sorry for what happened." Bobby apologized, once he realized how pathetic his friend looked.

"You should have seen her eyes...I lost her... she's gone for good..." Remy mumbled as the realization hit him.

"Well, look at it this way... it was a good two months of freedom." Bobby tried to put in perspective.

"Fuck you, Bobby. Don't y' get it? I lost her... I lost de one woman who has stolen my..." Remy stopped himself before he could say anymore. For him to actually voice the truth would be the reality he didn't want to face. If he didn't hear himself say he was in love with Rogue, then perhaps, he had a chance to forget about it in the future, for all he could do now was forget about Rogue and move on, no matter how impossible it would seem.

The words weren't spoken, but Robert Drake already heard what his friend meant. For the first time in his life, Robert Drake could feel his heart breaking for someone else. Though, he wanted to comfort his friend with words of encouragement and urge him to fight for his love, he knew he couldn't because it wouldn't be the right thing to do. His friend was going to have a baby, and the baby should be the first priority no matter what the circumstances were.

With nothing else left to say, Bobby simply refilled their glasses and the two friends drank in bitter silence.

-xoxo-

Stumbling into his bedroom, he kicked off his shoes and stripped off his clothes, though both tasks were rather difficult for him to do since he was completely wasted.

"Remy, cher?" Belle's voice spoke softly as she sat up in bed.

"Oui...Belle." He said, as he crawled into bed beside her. He laid on his back, not making an attempt to touch Belle. Although he was drunk beyond all wits, he still had enough sense not to touch her. However, she snuggled up to him and rested a hand on his chest, which only sent cold shivers throughout his body.

"Remy... are y' happy dat we're having dis baby?" Belle asked quietly.

"Belle, let's be quiet now... I'm tired." Remy dismissed her question as he closed his eyes.

"Remy... y' will stay wit' me, right? For de baby, right?" Belle asked insecurely, ignoring his request for peace.

"For my baby, I'd do anyt'ing." Remy murmured his response.

"Je t'aime...." Belle began, but was interrupted with his sudden embrace.

"Shh...Belle. Let's just sleep, okay?" He requested.

"D'accord." She agreed and snuggled up to him. Relaxing his tense hold on her, he whispered ever so softly, "_I'm sorry, chere."_

-xoxo-

Loud country music playing from the jukebox, the sound of the balls hitting each other from the pool table and plenty of conversations of various topics all made up the lively atmosphere of _Harry's Hideaway_. Logan was serving drinks left and right, while Jean was taking orders all by her lonesome self. The night was still early, but both were already exhausted from the lack of help.

Have to make sure to call Jubilee to fill in for Rogue's shifts this week, Logan reminded himself while he mixed up another glass of rum and coke.

"Move outta my way!" Rogue's angry voice demanded from behind him as she pushed her way past him.

"Rogue?" He queried, completely surprised that she had shown up.

"No, Santa Claus." She responded sarcastically and rolled her eyes while tying her apron around her waist.

"I thought you weren't going to come in today..."

"And who the hell told ya that bullshit?" She questioned a bit too hostilely.

"Nobody... I just assume..."

"Assuming makes an ass out of you and me. Now, get out of my way again, sugah. Got a job t'do." She said and pushed her way past him again.

"Darlin', wait."

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Logan. Looking at him with impatience, she said, "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"If one more person ask me that question ah'm gonna kick their butts all the way to the moon." Rogue scowled in response.

"I'm serious, darlin'. Are you sure you're fine?" He ignored her antagonistic remark to reinforce his question.

"Life goes on," was all she said before she turned around and began her rounds.

* * *


	13. A Hundred Times More

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

**Author's Note:** I don't know what's up with me lately. Perhaps, I'm trying to find an escape from reading this huge pile of reading on my desk, but whatever the reasons, you guys are all in luck. I've updated! And look, it only took two and half weeks! I'm completely amazed at my own speed. Anywho, some announcements: First of all, please join the C2 community I started. It's called **"Romyness and all that other good X-Men Stuff"**. Just click on my name, go my bio, click on C2 community, click on the title and then click subscribe. We will provide you with the best Romy stories that crosses our paths. It's a good thing :P The other announcement is a bit of an explanation of what I'm doing to these characters. Frankly, I don't know what I'm doing. Perhaps, I should end this story soon... but really, if I did there would be no happy ending. So, to all my readers... bear with me while I work out the ending for this story, but just to let you know the ending is nowhere near... so bear with me! With all that said, read, review and enjoy! And don't forget to join the community!

**Ludi:** My one and only, Ludi! I simply loved reading your reviews, but I always do. You give such great feedback and believe it nor, your feedbacks constantly help me paint out their characters and what the next development is. I have to admit that I do have a plan for this story with an ending... but it'll take a while to get there, and I'm a bit lost into how I can drag it on until then... but your words always provide the inspiration I need to figure out this mess of a story. So cheers to you my lovely lovely spice... muah! **Pyro Lady:** Heck, I know what you mean about unhappy parents staying together for the kids. It is so miserable for the children... that poor child of their's doesn't deserve that, but the again, the first few years of a child's life is best if two parents are involved... oh the dilemma eh? As for Rogue and Remy getting back together, I'll work on it but no promises ;p **Ishandahalf:** My lovely Ish with the oh-so pretty name. Yups, I love that name of yours! I'm naming one of my imaginary daughters that...though I'm gonna add lasagna to end of it. It's just too cute! Hmm... something good will happen? That can be done... for one of these characters. You'll figure out which one! And don't let this get you down... it's only fanfiction...lol... okay, when it comes to ROMY it's never _just_ fanfiction. **Star-of-Chaos:** Wow... kicking Belle in the stomach... that's so harsh! LoL... shouldn't be laughing at that, I supposed. **Brat:** She's a pregnant as a pregnant woman can be. Live with it, my dear! **Pomegranate Queen:** No clue what 'baited breath' is but it's a good alliteration, non? Sounds pretty too! **Rogue14:** Strangle Belle in her sleep? Have we forgotten she has an assassin's nature in her.. even though she isn't one in this story? She'd kill him before he lays a hand on her. She's that deranged... **Plague-darkholme:** No tears, luv. Everything will be alright soon enough... I think. I mean, we'll see. It's just a silly story of mine that needs no tears! Just read the earlier chapters when they were happy...like chapter 4! Chapter four is a great chapter to read! **Epona04:** Thanks for the sweet words, luv. I appreciated it dearly! **Aro:** My bitter bitter Aro... it's alright. I'll kill them all in this story just for you! If you want, I'll do it! And your writing has improved immensely. I simply love it and have yet to get around to reading your newest fic... since I'm still awaiting the update of _Choices_, but I know you have a lot on your plate, so no pressure! **Alyxandria:** Thanks for the words. I have a little beef with you though. I mean, are you ever gonna update anything? Goddammit woman, the last chapter of _Somebody Else's Song_ (one of my favorite Lifehouse song btw) had me hanging on the edge of my seat and still does! So update! **Freak87:** Wow, your review was simply so great! Thank you! Have to agree that I would be pissed if everyone was asking me what's going on and stuff. I'd probably beat a lot of them up. And for the condom bit, exactly! If you're gonna do it, put a cap on it even if she says she's on "the pill". Now the question is, was she really on 'the pill'? Dun dun dun! **SickmindedSucker:** I'll bet you a hundred bucks that she ain't lying about the kid! Deal? Deal! Send the check to...lol... guess it's unfair to make such a bet when I write this story. But, she's pregnant, woman! Learn to love it ) **xpoisonedxangelx:** Trying to find a loophole in the story I see? Well.. there isn't any! She's pregnant! I can't make it any more clear... learn to love it? ;P **TheDreamerLady: **Yes, I'm sure it's Remy's baby... c'mon, if Remy was your boyfriend, would you cheat on him?? **Aya Yuy P.SII**I know it's a little depressing, but the first half of the story was so happy... it has to balance out somehow, right? **Kitsu Lebeau: **if you thought the last chapter was sad... you'll hate me for this one! Cheers, my luv! **DemonicGambit:** Quick update you get! Enjoy! **Sweety8587:** Well, you'll hate Remy's next move...since it has nothing to do with Rogue. Enjoy! **Demiducky25:** I know, the mess just gets more complicated. It'll even it out somehow later. You'll see! **Enchantedlight: **Update I did! Enjoy! **The Angel of Destruction:** Wow... what a violent angel you are ) **Patchverse She-Cat:** Hun, you didn't' get past the first chapter...lol. I appreciate the effort nonetheless. You're too funny! **Rogue4787:** Allo! Yups, read a bit of Teenage Dirtbag! It's quite an interesting concept you got there btw. As for Belle lying.. I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. Who knows! You'll know in this chapter at least, that is if you believe it! **IceAngel46:** Okay, wow, demanding you are! But here you go, just for you, it's an update! **BelleDayNight:** Well, he doesn't love her...but he's going to have a baby with her. And it's not like he can get Rogue back since she doesn't want him. So really, he has no choice, right? **Paste On Smile:** Fine... one shall die, since they can't live happily ever after? Okay? Lol.. it was your suggestion! **Chaos:** Holy Camoly! Sounds like you're about to burst a vein! Here's an update! Not calm down and enjoy then review! ;P

**And to everyone else who reads but doesn't review:** Y'all have a fantastic day!

On with the story...

---

**Shouldn't Be So Hard**

The blistering light shining through the window merely added more pain to his throbbing headache. Flipping over onto his front, he grabbed his pillow and covered his head with it. Of course, it would do nothing to help his hangover. Neither did her high shrieking voice.

"Remy, cher! Wake up!" Belle cried and pushed him gently.

"It's too early." He grumbled and tried to ignore her the best he could. Though of course, ignoring her was what had gotten him in this mess in the first place.

"It's already noon, sweetie. 'Bout time y'wake up. C'mon, I made y' lunch." She tried to tempt him, but it merely did the opposite. He knew the type of culinary skills Belle possessed and it wasn't the least bit appetizing just to say the least.

"Ain't hungry." He mumbled and wished he could push her off the bed, but he wasn't a woman abuser, especially towards the woman who was carrying his child.

"See! I told y' you shouldn't go drinkin' at dose disgustin' bars dat y'always insist on goin' to. Dis is what happens. Y' never learn." She reprimanded him.

"Belle, go away." He merely groaned, not wanting to listen to her nagging.

"Non! We have t'ings to work out, Remy. Like, when are we gonna get married, cher? I don't want dis bebe t'be an illegitimate chil' y'know." She pestered him further.

Finally, turning over on his back again, he slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the light and once they did, he found himself wishing he was staring into those warm emerald eyes, instead of these cold blue ones.

"What are y' talkin' about now?" He asked, while rubbing his eyes.

"Marriage, Remy! I am having your bebe! Don't y' t'ink it's about time y' make me a honest woman." She badgered him.

"Belle... we ain't even have de bebe yet. Dere ain't no need t'talk about marriage yet." He tried to shrug off the topic as casually as he could, though he was already sweating from the idea of marrying her.

"Like hell, dere ain't. Remy, it's about time y' take me seriously. Y'had your fun wit' dat...wench up in Mississippi for de past deux months. But, now it's time for you t'be responsible and you're responsible t'me!" She cried impatiently.

Feeling his anger rise, he argued, "She is not a wench!"

Belle would not back down from his stern tone, however, as she got up and said, "Like hell, she ain't! Whatever. It don't matter no more. Y' get dressed and meet me downstairs for lunch. And you forget 'bout her. We'd be a famille now."

She walked out of the room before Remy could even formulate a response. He merely turned over onto his front once more, while as much as he hated, he tried to do what Belle told him to. But, he knew it was all in vain, for how could one ever forget those gorgeous green eyes, that perfect smile, or how incredible she was?

-xoxo-

"Shut-up!" She yelled loudly, though it only encouraged him even more.

"Cookie! SHUT-UP!" She shouted again, and covered her head with her pillow. However, he would do the opposite while he persisted with his barking.

"FINE! Ah'll get up!" She finally cried in defeat and sat up. Adjusting her eyes, she saw that he had stopped barking and was looking at her with a sort of victorious gloat. She simply narrowed her eyes at him and got out of bed to grab her robe. While tying the robe around her, she pulled the drapes back and saw that it was pouring cats and dogs.

"Dammit... why can't ya learn how to pee in the toilet?!" She asked exasperatedly while she dug around for an umbrella and his leash. When she finally uncovered both items, she hooked the leash onto his collar and walked to the front door. Slipping on her good shoes, she opened the door to find Lucas with his fist in the air, about ready to knock on her door.

Letting out a frustrated groan, she asked, "God, don't people know what time it is?"

"Yes, they do, but it seems like you don't. It's almost two in the afternoon, Rogue." He replied and gave her a light smile. She merely glared at him and excused, "Well, Ah had to work late last night."

"Right...about that..." Lucas began.

"What about that?" She questioned angrily.

"You broke five glasses and gotten thirteen orders mixed up. Don't you think you should take a few days off...to...umm...."

"To what? To get it together? To cry over him? To break down and trap myself within my room while wallowing in my own self-pity? No, thank ya!" She cried and walked right past him with Cookie in tow.

"That's not what I meant, Rogue. Look, I don't know the specifics of what happened between you two, but I can see you're hurting. Maybe you just need a few days to clear your mind. I'm sure Logan can find a temporary replacement." Lucas tried to reason while following her in pursuit.

"Ah don't need a few days off because ah'm fine! Why won't any of y'all believe me? Do ah walk around wit' a sign that says 'pathetic loser' on my back or something? Ah told ya that ah could care less about that swamp rat. He didn't break my heart, contrary to all y'all beliefs. And honestly, Lucas, if ah have t'hear one more of all y'alls' wanting me t' take time off so ah can do all that ridiculous lovesicke-crying-getting-over shit, ah'm gonna seriously beat one of y'all into oblivion. Now, send that message out to everyone because ah'm dead serious! Ah don't wanna hear another word of this, do ya understand?" She hissed in such a venomous tone that he had no choice but to nod in agreement.

"Good. Now, go walk my dog! Ah don't wanna go out in the rain!" She ordered and threw the leash and the umbrella at him. Fumbling a bit, but catching the items nonetheless, he watched her stomped back to her apartment. He heaved a huge sigh and gazed down at the fat little pug. "What are we gonna do with her?" He asked.

Cookie merely looked up at him with absolute bewilderment.

-xoxo-

He was still feeling extremely groggy when he finally arrived in the kitchen. His head still pounded like a drum that was being played by a two-year old. Exhausting another yawn, he heard Belle talking to someone.

"Non, he's not here at de moment. And who are y'?" Belle asked antagonistically.

"Belle, who's dat?" He asked from behind her, and grabbed the phone from her hands. She merely glowered at him, and crossed her arms while anticipating an explanation. He rolled her eyes at her and said into the phone, "Allo. I'm here."

"Remy, luv! Good t'hear ya. That woman is simply awful..." Betsy's sweet British voice rang through the line.

"Betsy, chere. How are ya?" Remy asked and smiled from hearing a familiar voice.

"I'm fine, hon. Getting as big as a balloon, but fine nonetheless. Bobby informed us that you were back in town and I just had t'call to make sure. How are you doing, luv?" She asked in return.

"Fine as I'll ever be. So, how's de pregnancy goin'? Driving Warren mad yet?" Remy questioned in a light-humored manner.

Betsy giggled and replied, "Don't I always? But, now that you're back, you must come around sometime. I'd love to see you. Okay?"

"Oui, d'accord. I'll drag dis Cajun butt over in de next few days." He agreed and already looked forward to seeing his friends again.

"Sounds perfect, hon. Well, I'll let you get back to that... woman. Honestly, Remy, you need to have better taste in women. If you're going home to that every night, I'm sure I can find one of these nice girls here that would definitely suit you better." Betsy suggested.

"It's alright, Betts. I'll have t'pass. I'll explain later. See ya soon, chere." Remy rejected her offer.

"Fine then. See ya soon, luv." And with that ending note, she hung up the phone.

He pressed the 'off' button on the cordless and placed it down on the table. Turning around, he found himself staring into the interrogative cold blue eyes of his supposed love. Not wanting to start a fight, he turned right around and walked towards the pot of warm coffee by the table.

"Remy, are y' gonna tell me who dat was?" Belle demanded to know.

"It was Betsy." Remy answered curtly.

"And who is she? Anot'er ex-girlfriend perhaps?" Belle asked while her jealously surged.

"Non, Belle. Contrary to your beliefs, I don't sleep wit' every femme dat passed my way. She's Warren's wife... Warren's pregnant wife." Remy explained and downed his bitter black coffee in one gulp.

Belle's scowl immediately turned into a bright smile. "She'd be pregnant too, Remy? Dat's great! We can do all dat pregnancy stuff toget'er! Like, go shopping for bebe stuff and combined bebe showers. How far along is she?" Belle questioned excitedly and took a seat next to him.

"Don't know, chere. Perhaps four or five mont's." Remy replied and already began sympathizing with Betsy for undoubtedly, Belle was definitely going to call her now.

"Wow... she must be fat den. Gosh... Remy, will y' still love me when I'm as big as an elephant?" She queried in an overly sugary voice.

"Belle, you'd be beautiful no matter what." He responded, not able to bring himself to lie about loving her. The answer seemed to satisfy Belle, however, as she beamed and swooped in for a hard-pressing kiss.

"Remy, I missed y' so much! Now, y' ain't ever gonna go away again because we'd be a famille, non? Remy, when are we gonna get married? I wanna get married." She whined in a cutesy sort of way, though it merely terrified him.

"Belle, it's too soon t'talk about dat." He tried to shrug her off.

"Remy, I'm gonna have our bebe in less dan seven mont's time. It's about time we do de right t'ing." She stated, more seriously this time.

"I'd just got home, chere. De casino is a mess. I have work up t'my neck and planning a wedding is de last t'ing on my mind right now. Try to understand." He said.

"I do understand. I know how important de casino be to y', but I could plan de wedding. All y' have t'do is show up." Belle suggested eagerly.

Picturing a wedding in his head, he could only see the brown and white curls on that lovely head with the heart-shaped face and big beautiful green eyes underneath that veil. He couldn't even picture any other woman standing at the end of the aisle. So, he knew that he couldn't marry Belle, at least not any time soon.

"What about dis? Since we are gonna be busy wit' all dis bebe stuff until y' give birth, how about we get married after de bebe is born? Den, y' have all de time to plan de wedding of your dreams and get dat figure back to fit in de most beautiful dress. And our bebe will be dere t'see y' too." He proposed as much as he hated to do so. Marrying Belle was inevitable now, but at least he would have seven months to get used to her again and perhaps, learn to love her.

Belle's brows furrowed and her lips went into a pucker, a face that Remy knew could go either way. He was already anticipating the flat-out rejection of his idea and imagining her dragging him down to the local chapel right now. His fears would not be confirmed, however, for Belle suddenly was grinning from ear to ear. She dove in for a huge embrace and said, "Dat sounds perfect!"

Forcing himself to hug her back, he merely murmured, "Right...perfect..."

-xoxo-

The faint sound of crying could be heard as soon as he stepped through the back door. Half relieved and half worried, he knew it was about time she broke down and let it out. As much as it pained him, he knew the only way she could get through this ordeal was to let the tears flow and hopefully the wounds would heal like it did before.

Of course, he was the last person that he would suggest to comfort her, but he was her friend and that was reason enough for him to step up and do what he must to help her through this. Crossing swiftly into the open bar area, he expected to find a disheveled auburn-haired maiden with make-up running down her cheeks.

Instead, he found a redhead.

"Jean?" He queried, not quite believing that it was she and still expecting Rogue.

"Oh...Logan. Hmm... seemed to have caught me at a bad time." She tried to say lightly and dabbed her tears dried. Though the streak of black mascara would remain on her face and her eyes would remain puffy. He immediately approached her and asked concernedly, "What happened, darlin'?"

"Nothing... Just being silly. I mean if I had listen to Rogue about not falling in love, maybe I wouldn't be in this mess, right? I'm fine." Jean attempted to convince him, though he didn't buy her lies at all.

"Did he hurt you?" Logan asked and took a seat next to her.

"No... I was just stupid. I'm foolish for thinking we could have had a future..." She trailed off while the tears came rushing back. He took her into his arms at once and rubbed her back.

"What did he do to you?" He asked in a low voice, while trying to hold back his anger.

"I'm such an idiot... apparently, his _wife_ – some woman by the name of Emma or what not, called me today and told me that I was the other woman... I mean, I should have known. He always went up north for business more than half the time...just was too dumb to put two and two together. It's my fault. I'm so stupid, Logan." She mumbled while she buried her head into his shoulder.

"You're not stupid and it's not your fault, darling. He's the asshole... it's gonna be alright. Is there anything I can do for ya? Get ya a cup of tea or something perhaps?" He offered.

"Just hold me." She murmured her reply while soaking his shoulder with her tears.

And that was what he did.

-xoxo-

The swift chill breeze of the Mississippi blew right in through the window and skimmed her naked body that stood in front of the mirror. The night was as quiet as the river flowed. Not a phone ring had been heard all day, and she didn't know whether or not that was what she really wanted.

But then again, she didn't know what she wanted anymore. The feeling of desire was not an option for her since she had no options with her emotions anymore. Inhaling deeply, the wounds re-opened.

-

_It was a dark gloomy night and she grumbled about the weather while donning herself with the beautiful diamond necklace that complimented her sparkling diamond engagement ring so well. The mere thought of being a kept woman within a year's time, made her feel as if she was floating on cloud nine. She would have never thought she'd be this lucky to marry a man so wonderful as him. _

_Gazing into her own reflection, she smiled flirtatiously while she attempted to do something with her hair, but would stop as soon as she heard the banging on the door. With only half her make-up done, and barely dressed, she got up, walked out of her room and answered the door. _

_When she opened it, she gasped at the sight before her. _

_"Erik! What happened t'ya?" She asked concernedly while she ushered the drenched, platinum- haired man in. _

_"Anna..." He merely mumbled and staggered into her apartment. She helped seat himself down on the couch and before she went to the kitchen, she said, "Ah'm gonna get ya a cup of coffee or something." _

_In a matter of minutes, she returned with a cup of coffee in hand and found Erik with his face buried in his hands. Gently putting the cup down on the coffee table in front of him, she kneeled down beside him and asked softly, "What happened, sugah?"_

_He merely shook his head in distress and so she asked again, "What happened to ya tonight?" _

_Finally, he looked up at her and she couldn't help but gasped at the intense hatred that burned in his eyes. "That bastard fucked me over!" He growled. _

_"What are ya talking about?" She asked worriedly, but he pushed her back and got up to begin pacing around the room. _

_"Xavier... bastard just pushed me out of the company. The company that I built with my own goddamn hands!" Erik ranted with his hands clenched in fists._

_Anna quickly got up as well, but remained frozen in her stance. "But, why would he do that? Ah thought ya two were partners..." _

_"Do you know what he said?? He said I was losing my head, that I don't have a cool head anymore. I'm too risky with all my attempts at trying to expand the company! Well, if he wasn't so fucking prudent about all this shit... maybe we would be twice as big as we are!" Erik continued to rant and disregarded all of Anna's questions. _

_"But ya own shares...." She began and it finally caught his attention. He halted in his pacing and turned his head to look at her – a look that she would remember for the rest of her life since it was the first time she felt so terrified with a single gaze. _

_"He got the board to turn against me, ANNA! My shares aren't worth shit by itself! Don't you fucking get it, you moron!?" He yelled at her. _

_"Look...ah'm sorry, Erik. Please, don't be mad at me. Ah'm just trying t'help ya." She reminded him. _

_"HELP? You're one of the reasons why they fucking lost all respect for me!" He snarled at her and began taking his anger out on her. _

_"What are ya talkin' about?" She queried, more confused and scared than she had ever been in her life. _

_"I tried to ignore it. I really did... but I heard what they said about me behind my back. I believe the term, 'robbing the cradle' came up multiple of times. They lost respect for me as soon as they knew I was with you!" He yelled at her. _

_While trying to understand that this was his stress and anger speaking, she approached him and put her arms around him. "Sugah, it ain't for them to judge. Just as long as we loved each other... and ah love ya..." Her words of comfort seemed to do the contrary by the way he pushed her violently off him. _

_"Anna... you just don't understand do you? You just don't fucking get it, do you?" He growled at her, while the tears started streaming down her cheeks. But, she would refuse to give up on him just yet as she got back up on her feet and reached for him. "Erik...just don't shut me out like this. Ah'll help ya, sugah, because ah love ya." _

_He grabbed her wrist aggressively and twisted it while he pulled her closer to him, "You are one of the reasons why I'm losing everything in my life." He said in such a bitter low tone that only made her realize that this wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. _

_"Erik, please don't do this." She pleaded with him, while whimpering from the pain he was exerting on her wrist. _

_"Why did you have to come into my life? Why?" He asked her while gripping her wrist even tighter. _

_"We have each ot'er, sugah. Ain't that enough? We can get through this..." She tried to reason. _

_"Are you fucking kidding me? The last twenty years I have devoted my life to this company and you had to come along and begin this whole thing that ended with me losing it all! Do you understand what it's like to lose the one thing that you hold dearest to your life?? Do you fucking understand?" He snapped at her and brutally flung her back, which landed her hard against the wall. _

_Her eyes were wide with horror while she watched him break things and rant at the same time. He flung the cup of hot coffee at her which hit the floor a feet away from her, but the coffee burned her skin while the shards of glass cut her exposed legs. "Erik, please...stop." She begged, while she attempted to get up on her feet._

_"I'm going to kill Xavier! That bastard! Fuck... I'm going to fucking kill him!" Erik cried unreasonably. Finally able to get back on her feet, she grabbed a hold of his arm and held onto it firmly._

_"Erik...please. Just let me help ya...stop this." She pleaded desperately. He looked at her scared green eyes and for a moment, she thought she had gotten through to him. But the hatred returned quickly and he merely yelled at her, "Get the hell off of me!" _

_He pushed her off him and she landed hard against the edge of the table, causing immense pain in her lower back. She howled in agony, and that was when he stopped. He stopped all his ranting, while he quickly crawled to her. He attempted to take her in his arms while tears flowed from his eyes. However, her whole body stiffened at his touch. _

_"Anna, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, my love. Please, forgive me." He pleaded when he realized the severity of his actions. _

_She shuddered at his touch while petrified tears streamed down from her eyes. _

_"Anna...please. I'll never hurt you again. I'm so sorry. It's just that... I didn't mean to lose it on you. You're the only good thing I have left...please forgive me." He begged and tried to wrap his arms around her though, she resisted. _

_Finally, she said with all the courage she could summon, "Erik...GET OUT!"_

_"No... you don't want that. Anna, let me help you. I'll go get a towel, some warm water. I'll clean this mess up." He continued and got up to go to the kitchen. Whimpering with pain, she pulled herself up as well and followed him to the kitchen. He was fumbling with the towel and the cups, and she couldn't even stand the sight of him anymore. _

_"Erik, ah'm asking you to leave. Ah'm asking you to leave NOW!" She ordered while she reached for the phone, just in case._

_"Anna...DAMMIT! Haven't I been through enough already? Losing everything I've worked my ass off in the last twenty years! I don't need this shit from you right now!" He screamed at her, his anger apparently returning._

_Completely terrified with what he was going to do next, she made a dash for the door with him right after her. He grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked her head back, which caused her to cry out in agony. But she had already opened the door and so, despite the pain, she pushed herself forward and started banging on Lucas' door. Erik let go of her hair and began running down the hallway, looking for the nearest exit._

_The door immediately opened, and Lucas found a crying hysterical mess of a friend on the floor in front of him. He pulled her up and into his strong protective arms, brought her inside and settled her down onto his couch. _

_"It was Erik, wasn't it?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. She nodded her head in agreement and he took off in pursuit of the man who had caused such immense physical and emotional pain to his friend. _

_But whatever he did couldn't help her now. The scars were made and the scars shall stay with her forever. _

-

Suddenly, her hands began to tremble while she took in deep breaths. But she could see each bruise, each cut, each scar, returning. Her wrists were black and blue. Her legs had bleeding cuts in them. And her heart ached with such pain that it almost became unbearable for her. She sunk down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs.

As much as she wanted to believe that all this pain was because of Erik - as much as she yearned for her heart to be breaking for Erik, she knew it would prove to be otherwise. All of the wounds had unleashed because of Remy. Her heart was breaking because of Remy.

And for some reason beyond her comprehension, what had happened between her and Remy hurt a hundred times more than the incident with Erik.

------------------------------


	14. Out and It's Gone

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

**Author's Note:** No, your eyes are not deceiving you. I finally got my lazy arse to update this story and I know it's been a long time. I deeply apologize but school was getting so hectic and I sort of lost all inspiration for this story in the past couple of months. No worries though because I'm back on board and I intend to finish this story and update more often. I'm aiming for the 19th to be the next update date, though you have to understand that I have exams from 15-17 so I can't promise for sure. Nonetheless, I'll try my best. I really really will! Thank you to all my readers who have stuck by this story. Just to let you all know, there are five more chapters to go for this story and hopefully I'll be done before my birthday. Once again, no promises, but I'll definitely try. My love goes out to everyone who reads this story and reviews! KISSES!

On with the story…

**Shouldn't Be So Hard**

Inhaling deeply, he could already hear her harsh words coming out of that robust body. But he couldn't avoid her anymore, and he desperately needed her comfort even if it came with a tongue lashing. Loosening his tie, he bravely pressed the doorbell and hoped for the best.

Within seconds, the door opened and he exhaled a huge sigh of relief.

"Remy LeBeau! Now, what in the world dragged you back here? Haven't heard from you in ages!" A tall slim chocolate-skinned woman with hair the colour of the purest white asked.

"Cousin 'Roro! Ain't I glad it's you!" He replied with a lop-sided grin. From the first sight, one would not expect these two people to be related in anyway, and in truth they weren't blood-related. However, they did share the same nanny, Mattie, since they were in diapers and grew up together as if they were family.

"I'm sure. Disappearing for two months without so much as a phone call, if I were her, I'll whip your butt too!" She responded teasingly.

"Well, she ain't here right?" Remy asked anxiously, while he peered into the grand home.

"No. She isn't here and you better be glad. Now, do I have to wait forever for a hug?" She queried and placed a hand on her hip. Immediately, he embraced her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "It's so good to see you, Stormy." He mumbled, but followed it with a surprised yelp when she pushed him back and whacked him hard across the chest.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" She growled with her eyes narrowed at him.

It merely broadened his smile while he flicked a strand of hair out of his face. "It's your own fault for becoming de… what did dose magazines say again? 'De hottest weat'er girl wit' de record of reporting de most storms?'" He jibed her.

"Shut-up! Geez… we live in the South for heaven's sakes, right by Florida! It's not a surprise we get a lot of storms down here. You make it sound like I conjure them up!" She huffed in an accusatory tone.

"Wit' dat kind of temper, wouldn't be surprised if y' did." He teased her further.

She merely glowered at him and said, "That's it. As soon as Tante Mattie comes home, I'm going to tell her that you _purposely_ came around at this time so you wouldn't have to see her!"

"Okay! Okay! Je suis desole!" Remy cried in defeat with both hands raised.

"Good! You better be. But, come in. I'm sick of standing by the door." She stated with a hint of irritation before turning around and walking towards the living room. He took this as a cue to shut the door before he followed her into the splendid old-French style parlour. He sat down on an antique chair while she handed a cup of tea to him. He took it and sipped it quietly while she observed him.

Finally she asked, "So, are you going to tell me what you have been doing these past two months in God knows where?"

"Well… so how are you? How's dat man y' been seeing? De computer nerd?" Remy changed the subject not subtly at all.

"He is not a computer nerd! He's a computer engineer and one of the best might I add. And Forge is fine and I am fine, but you however won't be if you don't answer my question." She threatened and crossed her arms, displaying her impatience.

"Fine… fine. No need for de third degree. I just needed to get away." He explained.

"Get away to where? And why did you need to get away?" She interrogated.

"Went up to Mississippi…" He responded curtly.

"What's in Mississippi that would distract you so much that you didn't even have the time to call home?" She queried curiously.

"Nothing…" He replied and looked away from her.

"Right… and do you really expect me to believe that one, Remy?" She asked and rolled her eyes.

"I do." He answered meekly and began to regret coming to her. He knew he needed a sensible person to talk to. He needed the understanding of someone who truly cared about him despite all the reckless things he had done in the past. He needed to hear some comforting words that would reassure him that everything would wind up okay in the end. He neglected, however, to take into account that in order for her to provide the comfort he needed, he would first have to explicate the painful situation. The pain still burned in his heart and the memory of her anguished green eyes was so vivid that he wasn't sure he was ready to vocalize it once more. For each time he did, the situation merely consolidated itself and the more real it became, the glimmer of hope he still had grew smaller and smaller. Like he still wasn't ready to let her go, he still wasn't ready to give up all hope.

"You almost sound like you just lost the love of your life." She commented offhandedly. Remy flinched slightly and looked away. The truth was hard to hear sometimes, especially when it was dead on.

"I don' wanna talk…"

"My goddess! Are you serious?" Ororo asked as she studied him closer. It was almost unbelievable to her. She had known Remy since they were children and what always stood out the most about him for her was during their teenage years. Age thirteen was the year Remy Lebeau began his rampage of breaking girls' hearts. Never once was there a girl who captured his attention for more than a month, and even a month was considered amazing. But the unmistakable pain that could only be caused by heartache was as visible in his eyes as all the other girls' eyes that Ororo had witnessed when he broke up with them.

"You are serious, aren't you? I don't know whether to laugh or cry. This is unbelievable." She stated distractedly while the idea slowly sank in.

"Gee… thanks, 'Ro. Glad t'know my life is so amusing to you." He responded bitterly, but immediately regretted that he had just pushed the subject further.

"I'm sorry. I'm just surprised, that's all. But, I'm okay now and I'm not going to laugh or cry. Tell me the whole story. Who is she? When did it happen? And most importantly, _how _in the world did it happen?" She queried, leaned in closer to him and was ready to hear all the details he had to give.

Remy moved back from her and reluctantly said, "I don' think I wanna talk about it. Forget I said anyt'ing, 'Ro. Just forget it."

"No way! You're not getting off the hook so easily. C'mon, we've never kept anything from each other and obviously you're hurting so just tell me what's wrong." She encouraged and gave a supportive smile to her best friend. It was the smile that prompted him to re-live the situation again.

"I fucked up everything, 'Ro. Fucked things up so goddamn badly." He spilled and leaned back in his chair.

"Okay… go on."

"She was gorgeous, 'Ro. De most belle smile. De most belle personne. And dose two emeralds she called eyes… mon dieu, it was like staring into heaven itself." He described, with his eyes completely focused on the ceiling as he recalled the splendour that was her.

"She sounds pretty." Ororo commented while she observed him. But no matter how hard she looked, there was no denying that his feelings indeed ran true and he was absolutely head over heels in love with this mystery woman.

"More than just pretty… she was de most exquisite femme dis Cajun has ever laid eyes on and y'know how many femme dis Cajun has seen." He continued while still living in his reverie. The image of her smiling at him was so fresh that he almost forgot the pain that he caused.

"So who is she and why aren't you two together?" Ororo queried lightly, breaking him out of his daydream. His body tensed up and he sat up straight again. He looked into her calm cobalt eyes and murmured, "I didn't deserve her, 'Ro. Not after de way I hurt her. She'll never forgive me."

Ororo gasped slightly from the trepidation and regret in her friend's voice. Then, she asked, "Remy… what did you to her?"

"I didn't want to, 'Ro. I really didn't. I didn't know. She doesn't deserve de pain. After I promise her I'd give her everyt'ing dat I got and make everyday beautiful wit' her… and dose eyes… the hurt, I just wanna…" He stopped mid-sentence and cast his eyes to the floor. The memory was just too much to bear.

She placed a soft comforting hand on his shoulder and said gently, "It can't be that bad. Everything will be okay."

Those were the exact words that he came to hear and as genuine as they sound, his heart shattered again for they held absolutely no truth to them.

"Belle's pregnant." Remy stated bluntly.

"Why, that's terrific, Remy…oh." She stopped and realized from his despairing countenance that Belle wasn't who he had been talking about this whole time. Belle's pregnancy was how he had hurt this other woman who had clearly stolen his heart; and at the moment, Ororo would go as far as saying that this woman had also stolen his spirit for there wasn't a flicker of passion left in Remy.

"I'm sorry, Remy. I just assumed that…"

"I know. A part of me wishes I was talkin' about Belle. It'll make everyt'ing easier… but den, I remember de deux mois dat I spent wit' her and I don' know how t'just forget dat. I don' wanna forget dat. I don' wanna give her up." He said and finally looked into her friend's eyes again.

Ororo knew that from the look in his eyes, he was lost and needed direction. She knew that he had come to her for advice and reassurance that the situation would work itself out. Under any circumstances, she would tell him what he needed to hear and just hoped that what she said would eventually come true. But, this situation was impossible because she knew just like he knew that the words he wanted to hear could never be feasible. Not to mention, an innocent child was involved. He was having a baby and no matter what, the child should not have to suffer a despondent childhood in a torn-up family. She had known the pain all too well of living in an unstable family when she was young. A child should not be on the receiving end of his or her parents' mistakes. So, she found that the only words she could say were that of her heart's truest belief.

"You have to do the right thing, Remy. That's what you have to do." She said calmly and wrapped him in her arms.

All his walls and defences broke down as he gripped his friend tightly for he knew that the 'right' she mentioned was that he had to give up the one woman who provided the purest happiness that he had ever experienced.

-xoxo-

The night was young, the bar was still relatively empty but she was there fifteen minutes early nonetheless. For over a week and a half now, she had been early for work. It was her way of showing them that she was still capable of working and that everything was back to the way it was, before _he_ entered the picture.

Leaning against the bar counter, she served herself a Caesar while observing the vast room filled with no more than fifteen people.

"No drinking on the job, Rogue." Logan reminded her.

"Ah wouldn't talk if ah were ya." Rogue stated and eyed the mug of Canadian beer in his hands.

"It's different. I have a higher alcohol tolerance level." He reasoned and took a swig of his beer.

"Bullshit. Ah can out drink ya any day!" She huffed and rolled her eyes at the stout brawny man.

"I ain't gonna be your excuse t'get drunk tonight, darlin'." Logan simply replied to her challenge while worrying slightly about how for the past few nights, Rogue had been taking a few too many free drinks from the friendly customers.

"Pfft… whatever." She brushed him off and turned her attention back to the uneventful lounge.

"It ain't healthy for you to drink your sorrows away, ya know?" Logan hinted not too subtly.

"Goddammit, Logan! Will ya shut up? Ah only got drunk one night and it was because ah was losing to Lance at pool! It was one stupid night, and can ya blame me? Ah lost to Lance of all people! He can't shoot if his life depended on it!" Rogue said exasperatedly.

"Okay… relax, darlin'." Logan said calmly, clearly not wanting to argue with Rogue at all since he knew that he would undoubtedly lose.

"Logan, I need a Manhattan and a White Russian." Jean requested while she ambled up to the bar counter.

"Got it, Jean." Logan grumbled and made the drinks within minutes. Jean took them, placed them on her tray and turned around to deliver her orders. However, she only got as far as two steps before she dropped both drinks on the floor.

"Shit." She mumbled as she began to pick up the shattered glass off the floor. Logan immediately grabbed a mop and went around the counter to help her. Rogue, on the other hand, made herself another drink while she watched her co-workers clean up the mess.

"What's wrong with ya, Jean? That's like the third order ya dropped tonight." Rogue pointed out while she sipped her drink.

"Nothing. I've just been a bit off lately." Jean mumbled her reply as she got up off the floor. She wiped her hands dry on her apron and turned to Logan. "Thanks."

Logan gave her a sceptical look and suggested, "Maybe you need to take some time off, darlin'."

"No, I'm fine. It won't happen again." She brushed him off.

"_Why_ would she need to take some time off anyway?" Rogue asked bluntly.

Logan threw a stern look at Rogue who merely rolled her eyes and shrugged. He then turned back to Jean, and looked into her large tired green eyes. "Jean, it's okay if ya go home. We've got it covered. Don't suppress the pain, darlin'. It ain't the way t' go." He said softly.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about? Goddamn, Logan, ya sound like a hallmark card. Jeanie's fine and Scotty's gonna come later and everything will be fucking dandy again for de lovebirds." Rogue said with a hint of slurring since the three shots and two drinks she already had that night was finally kicking in.

"Actually, Scott and I are over." Jean stated simply and cast a weary gaze at Rogue who immediately downed her drink, grabbed the vodka bottle and gave herself a refill.

"Well, golly gee… good for you, Jean. Ya finally dumped the boring creepy ass!" Rogue exclaimed and lifted her glass to toast her friend.

"He was married, Rogue. I didn't have a choice." Jean explained, and her eyes became teary. What she really needed right now was for her best friend to just give her a hug and let her cry on her shoulder for a bit. Yet, with the near drunken stupor Rogue was in at the moment, it was definitely foolish thinking on Jean's part.

"What a bastard! See… Jean, this is why ya never get attached to guys. They only fuck ya over in the end. Love ain't nothing but a big fat farce. No worries, sugah. At least by screwing up this time, ya learn to never be stupid enough to fall in love again." Rogue said carelessly as she finished her third drink of the night. Jean merely looked at her with bewilderment before she ran off to the backroom. Rogue turned to Logan and said, "What's her problem?"

"Her problem was you." Logan growled at Rogue.

"What did ah do?" She asked defensively.

"Look, Rogue, we care about ya and we've tried to show ya, but ya wanna stay in denial, then, fine. Stay in denial. But, don't act like an insensitive ass to your friends… especially to ones that need _you_ to be a friend at the moment." He stated firmly and swiftly went to look for Jean.

Rogue merely glared after the feral man, grabbed the vodka bottle and poured herself another drink.

-xoxo-

"Remy, what do y' t'ink of pink?" Belle's shrill voice asked from the next room over.

Completely focused on the pile of paperwork in front of him, he hadn't heard a word she said. There were contracts after contracts waiting for him to either approve or deny. Running away for two months really came back and bit him in the ass.

"Remy, cher, did y' hear what I said? What do y' t'ink of pink?" She asked loudly as she strode into his office.

Again, he hadn't heard her question at all nor noticed her presence. She stood in front of him for a minute with her arms crossed, and when he still didn't pay her any heed, she cleared her throat loudly. "Remy, do y' even care at all about us?" She questioned almost accusingly.

He finally looked up, although with a blank expression on his face. "What did y' say again?"

"Dieu, Remy. Sometimes, I wonder if y' care about de mere of your child at all. I was talkin' about pink for de wedding, cher. What did y' t'ink?" She asked again.

"Pink is fine. Is dat all? I'm busy, Belle." He brushed her off and adverted his attention back to his paperwork.

"Mon Dieu, Remy! Y' too busy for de mere of your bebe? Y' too busy for your famille? Is dis how it's gonna be for de rest of our lives? Y' t'ink dat you could pull yourself away for a moment to spend some time wit' your fiancé who is carrying your child. But fine, ignore your famille…"

"Belle, what do y' want from me? I need t' get dis done. I'm deux mois behind on work. Give me a break." He interrupted her whining with his blatant words.

"Well, and who's fault is it dat y' have two months of work in front of y'? It sure ain't mine. All I'm askin' is dat y' give a damn about dis bebe, our wedding, and our future t'gether. Is dat too much to ask of a man? Is it too much to ask for a man t'care about his famille?" Belle queried in a condescending tone.

"D'accord! Whatever y' want. What do y' want from me right now? Pink sounds tres belle. Any ot'er questions y' need me to answer?" Remy asked exasperatedly while attempting to suppress his anger. What he really wanted to say was that it _was_ her fault that he ran away for two months, but the last thing he needed was an angry Belle especially when he had all this work to finish.

"Well…" Belle began with a victorious gloat on her face. "Is it okay if we got a carriage wit' two beautiful white stallions to ride around de city after de ceremony at St. Joseph. I wanna have a Cinderella type wedding, cher."

"Whatever y' want, Belle. It's fine by me." Remy agreed though he was secretly sickened by her desire of such a public display. He had always thought that if he ever got married, it would be the result of a spur of the moment elopement. Never in his right mind would he ever want such a huge ostentatious wedding considering that when it came down to it, a marriage was a union of two people and should be sacred to just those two people. There was no place for horses, carriages, and the flamboyant show that Belle wanted to force on the city. Then again, he had to agree because he couldn't stand another moment of Belle and wanted desperately for her to leave his office at once.

"Ohh… Remy! Y're de best. I love y' so much." She squealed and pounced on him for a hug. He rolled his eyes and patted her back.

"Is dere anyt'ing else, Belle?" He inquired.

"Yes, one more t'ing. Monday is de ultrasound. Y'll be dere, right?" She asked.

"Oui. I'll be dere. Now if dere is not'ing else, how about you let me get back to work?" He suggested.

"D'accord." She agreed heartily and before she untangled her arms around him, she laid a big fat kiss on him. When she pulled back, she gave him the biggest grin before she skipped out of the room and shut the door. He sighed and wiped the taste of her off his lips. Then, he turned back to the paper and submerged himself completely in his work.

-xoxo-

She turned off the engine and got out of her car. She looked around the parking lot and noticed that the only cars there were that of her friends. Then, she looked at the entrance of the bar and realized that the neon 'OPEN' sign was turned off. Rather odd, she thought, considering it was only 11 p.m. and despite the fact that it was a Sunday night which was the slowest night of week, there usually were still the regulars that came. Not to mention, the bar never shut down this early. Then again, Sundays were her usual night off and so, she didn't exactly know the rituals of Sundays. Shrugging it off, she walked up to the door and opened it.

When she entered the establishment, she noticed that Lucas, Logan, Jean, Wanda, Kurt, Hank, Tessa and a dark-haired woman was sitting around a table, laughing away. Situated in the middle of the table and in front of Hank was a big cake that had the word 'CONGRATULATIONS' on it. It was as clear as day that they were having a party and she was evidently not invited.

"So what are y'all doin' here?" She asked and not hiding her resentment one bit.

"Oh…Rogue." Wanda began and then looked at Kurt who promptly looked to Logan who looked up at the ceiling.

"Any of y'all care to explain why the bar is closed and y'all just happen to be here wit' a cake?" Rogue questioned with more of an accusatory tone.

"Well, this was more of a last-minute thing, Rogue…" Lucas began.

"Last minute thing? What kind of thing exactly? A group date?" Rogue interrogated further since she noticed that all her friends were paired up with someone.

"I can explain, Rogue. I have recently been accepted to perform at the prestigious London Playhouse Theatre. Everyone here was kind enough to celebrate in my achievement." Hank explained.

"Everyone except me. Ya didn't care t' get my best wishes, Hank? Our friendship doesn't mean anyt'ing? Or was this more a couples thing? By the way, Ah would introduce myself to your lady friend but seeing that ah'm clearly not of any importance, ah won't bother." Rogue spat out bitterly.

"I'm Trish…" The dark-haired woman began.

"Ah don't care who ya are." Rogue cut her off rudely.

"That wasn't the least bit cordial." Tessa stated austerely.

"This ain't any of your business." Rogue snapped at her.

"Goddammit, Rogue. Do ya see why we didn't ask ya t'come to this gathering now?!" Logan exclaimed.

"What the fuck are ya talkin' about? Ah thought we were _friends_ like ya said. Ah thought all of y'all _cared_ about me… but ya can't even invite me to a small gathering on a happy occasion for Hank." Rogue cried bitterly.

"Look what you're doin', darlin'. Is that how a friend is supposed to act? Ever since that shithead left your life, ya have been either shutting us out or taking it out on us. We're sick of it, darlin' and on a happy occasion like this, can you blame us for excluding you?" Logan reasoned with her.

"Fine! Ah'm a damper on the party, right? Then, ah'll leave. Fuck all of y'all!" Rogue yelled as she tried to suppress her tears. She ran out of the bar without another look back. Jean and Wanda simultaneously got up to go after her, but Logan said, "Just sit down. We haven't been able to do anything for her then nor will be able to do anything for her now. She has to let the pain out on her own."

Jean and Wanda passed each other weary looks, but they both sat down. They knew Logan was right. The only person who could help Rogue at the moment was herself.

-xoxo-

Immersed in a pile of paper that was stacked up to his neck, he undid his tie and threw it across the room in frustration. It was paper after paper that required his signature and not only that, but there had been a break in the casino's security the other day and he still had that mess to sort out. Feeling completely overwhelmed by the amount of work he had to do, he got up and walked to his bar. He filled up a glass of scotch while he rubbed the back of his neck and downed the liquor in one swift burning gulp. He was still amazed at the amount of work he had to do even though he had already been home for three weeks. Despite the unappealing aspect of the workload, he wouldn't ever want to trade it since it provided him an escape from Belle. Yet, the escape merely perpetuated his other dilemma – the constant yearning for Rogue.

Those luscious ruby lips. That melodic southern drawl. That smile that could melt anybody's heart. And those eyes. The pair of the most dazzling emeralds he had ever seen. They held so much depth, warmth and love.

How he would give up his entire world if it meant that he could spend one more moment in her arms. He closed his eyes and reminisced about her silky skin or the way her lips tasted like strawberries and honey. She was everything he had always wanted but never knew he did.

Yet, all he ever did for her was take from her, and left her with a pain that she did not deserve.

From the first moment he had laid eyes on her, he took from her everything he could. Their first night together was supposed to be a one-night stand, and if he had any sense then, he should have let it remain just that. But, his selfishness took over and he _had_ to return to the bar the next night. He had to see her and hope for something he knew would only hurt her. She took the risk with him, thinking that he could provide her with everything she wanted – needed, not knowing that all that he promised were ultimately lies.

And even though he would never admit it to anyone, he loved her. He loved her with all the intensity and passion that lived in him. What he hated most about his love for her was that it meant absolutely nothing. His love was made up of lies and deceit and even if she could understand his predicament now, how could he ever expect her to forgive him for lying to her those past two glorious months? How could he ever expect her to trust in him again, when all he did was betray her love over and over again? How could he ever expect her to even contemplate the idea of being with him when all he did was take advantage of her?

A sickening feeling dropped in the pit of his stomach when he remembered how vulnerable she was. Their second night together, he saw that she was still hurting from a past love. It was the pain of lost love that had caused her to play those games with him, and he knew it. He knew how much hurt she was in. There were nights when after she had slumbered off in his arms, that he felt her shudder and tremble. Her eyes would squeeze tightly while she re-lived some moment that undoubtedly was one of the most agonizing. It was those moments that caused him to believe blindly that he could right all the wrongs of her past; that somehow, he would be enough for her to let go of the pain and be happy with him. How incredibly stupid was he?

Yet, despite all this reasoning and acknowledgement of all the wrongs he had done her, he still dwelled on the love he knew she had for him. A part of him believed that they were destined to be together and that their love was the kind of love that people seek for all their lives. The one great love and he had found it with her, he knew it. So, shouldn't that be enough for them to get through this? Shouldn't their love be enough of a reason to hold onto to each other?

He held onto this glimmer of hope blindly and reached for his phone. He pressed the first four digits quickly but when he got to the fifth, he paused. He wanted to hear her voice, yet, he knew she probably didn't want to hear his. Plus, he wasn't even sure what to say to her. Nothing had changed. The circumstances were the same. He placed the phone down and leaned back in his chair.

Suddenly the phone rang and foolishly thinking it was her, he answered the phone eagerly. "Allo?"

"Remy? Are y' still at de office? I thought y' were gonna come t' de ultrasound." Belle nagged over the line.

"Ohh… right. Je suis desole. I've been busy with work. I'm on my way." Remy replied and hanged up the phone before Belle could whine anymore. He got up, grabbed his coat and took a second to remember Rogue's gorgeous face once more before he threw her to the back of his mind. He had to go do the right thing for everybody now.

The glimmer of hope grew fainter.

-xoxo-

Returning home, she slammed the door shut and threw her bag across the room. How dare they make such accusations about her, she thought bitterly. She knew they were wrong. They were just angry with her because she had refused to make a fool of herself over Remy. They resented her because this time around, they weren't offered the opportunity to be the saviours of a messed up girl with a broken heart. They were mad at her because she refused to share her feelings with them.

"With friends like that, who the hell needs enemies?!" Rogue said out loud as she headed for her bathroom.

Logan was wrong when he said she was in denial. She was over Remy. In fact, there was nothing to be over about because she and he never had anything substantial. She was never in love with him and she refused to waste any more tears on a guy she merely had a fling with. So she knew she could not possibly be in denial about anything. She was in control like she always was. This was who she was before, during and after Remy. Nothing about her changed and she was sure of it.

She turned on the tap of the bathroom sink and splashed some cold water on her face. Lifting her head, she stared straight into the mirror. Her reflection unnerved her slightly, but she shook off the feeling. A part of her still didn't quite recognize the face staring back at her and she knew it was her eyes that suddenly appeared as though they lost something, but she refused to believe that she had changed. She refused to believe that she was still dwelling on something that never existed in the first place. What she and Remy had was no great love and she was determined to prove just that. Her friends were wrong when they said she had to let the pain out because there was no pain – at least, not any more.

She was fine emotionally and physically, and she would have almost believed it if she hadn't reached for her facial cleanser in the mirror cabinet. .

When she opened it, the sparkling emerald and diamond bracelet fell out and into the sink. Her entire body froze as she stared at the spectacular piece of jewellery. Then, her hands reached for the side of sink and she gripped the sides tightly. She tried desperately to suppress her emotions. She tried desperately to hold back the tears. But as hard as she tried, the wall she built around her shattered heart came tumbling down.

_He had promised her. _

She let out a scream as she grabbed the bracelet out of the sink. She threw it across the room violently while she bawled. Running into her bedroom, she reached under her bed and grabbed the few pictures she had of them. She viciously ripped them to pieces as anguished tears streamed down her face. Then, she ran out into her living room and grabbed the vase with the dried roses he had given her and threw it against the wall. And the only words that were running through her mind were:

_He had promised her. _

As those words repeated themselves over and over again in her mind, she lashed out by throwing anything she could get her hands on. All the while, she screamed, cried, and cursed. She had lost total control of her emotions and the pain was finally released at full force. Her entire body felt on fire as she returned to her bedroom and started digging through her closet.

"Ah hate ya. Ah hate ya." She mumbled through her chokes as she finally found the black oversized t-shirt. She immediately ran to her kitchen and threw it into her garbage can. She didn't stop there though as she gathered up all the mementos that had his touch on them and threw it into the garbage can as well. And still she didn't stop. Instead, she reached for the box of matches, lit one up and threw it into the garbage can. The items went up in flames and she finally collapsed on the floor beside it.

She leaned back against the wall while she watched the fire. The tears continued to fall uncontrollably. She didn't fight the pain anymore. There was too much. All she could do was just sob until there was no more. She finally allowed herself to be completely vulnerable, and it hurt more than she ever thought possible.

Seeing that Rogue had relatively settled down to weeping on the floor, Cookie crawled out from underneath the couch. He ambled to her, licked her leg, and laid at her feet.

She only continued to cry.

-xoxo-

Room 217.

It was staring straight at him and he had paused in front of the door for two minutes now.

A part of him stopped him from entering the door, as if that part knew that his life would change entirely as soon as he did. Then again, his life had already changed so dramatically, what else was there to lose?

He reached for the doorknob, turned it and pushed it open.

"Remy! Y're finally here." Belle greeted jubilantly while lying on the examination table.

"So, this is the significant other." The female doctor commented and flashed Remy a warm smile.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm late." He apologized and approached Belle. She took his hand into hers and looked up at him with expectation for some sort of display of affection. He forced a smile as he kissed her on the forehead which was enough to satisfy her.

"You're not late at all. We are just about to begin." The doctor said as she squirted some jelly-like substance on Belle's abdominal. Belle let out a soft squeal from the touch of the cold substance and the doctor smiled. Belle looked up at Remy, expecting him to find her little action to be cute as well and he forced another smile. Playing the doting father was harder than he expected, and he had only been in the doctor's room for five minutes. How the hell was he going to pull it off for the rest of his life, he questioned and despair washed over him.

"Okay, Belle, this is going to tickle just a bit." The doctor warned before she placed the probe on Belle's belly. Immediately, a loud beating projected around the room and Remy looked around. "What is dat?" He asked, suddenly worried since the beating was rather rapid.

"It's de bebe's heartbeat, silly." Belle answered delightedly.

"It's so fast." He stated.

"Actually, it's quite normal. If you could look in the screen, Remy, you'll see the baby itself." The doctor instructed.

His eyes shifted to the monitor and as soon his eyes saw the image of his child, his entire life changed in an instant. Reality finally consolidated itself fully for him, and whether or not he wanted it, this was what he got. There was no more denying of the fact that he was going to be a father.

"As you can see, there's the head." The doctor traced out on the screen.

"Is that… is that a…well, is it a boy?" Remy asked as he looked closer at the monitor.

"No, Remy. That's actually an arm. It is still a bit too early to tell what the sex of the child is." The doctor replied and he blushed slightly from his mistake.

"Isn't our bebe beautiful?" Belle asked.

Staring at the image of his child and hearing the baby's heartbeat, the only thing Remy could say was, "The most beautiful bebe I've ever seen."

And the glimmer of hope disappeared completely.

---------------------------------------------------


	15. Okay

Y'all know the dilly yo, I don't own any of these characters, or x-men, or marvel.. blah blah blah.

**Author's Note:** OMG! I'm not dead? What the hell? Shocking! Anyway, hahahah, I'm back with a new chapter and I know it has been forever but I had said I was going to finish **The Wedding** before I pick up this story again. Well, I finished **The Wedding**, so I'm back on board! Yay! And **Breaking the Habit **will be updated within the next two weeks too. I've only edited this once, so don't bug me about typos and what not. I'll catch them later. So, I've been busy with school and work but now that school is done for a bit, work has taken over. But I found my muse again and I enjoy writing and I missed it tremendously so I'm glad I wrote this chapter for you all. By the way, I got into my HISTORY HONOURS programme at my university! YAY! So, a little bit about this chapter. Pregnant women are a bit moody and I believe in fate. Not to mention, our poor Roguie is looking a bit better now… So read on! This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful readers out there who haven't given up on me. Trust me when I say this, I haven't given up on you either!

**SweetRevenge151, ****Aya Yuy P.SII****, enchantedlight, demiducky25, Sweety8587, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Allie, Browneyedimagination, T., Rogue14, Dorothy, TheDreamerlady, Kitsu LeBeau, Helppuppie, Veronica, EmeraldKatsEye, Roguechere, Jessica, Pyro Lady, angst sux, RogueSummersLover, NaijaStrawberrie, personwithnoname, Lady Godiva, Ashley, silverdragonsaphira, remie, Kara Valara, princess, Selene, person, Igge and anyone else I missed:**_thank you for being supportive of me. I appreciate it and this one's for you. Cheers! _

**Ludi:** I'm glad you laughed at the arm/boy part in the last section of the last chapter. It was meant to lighten the mood ;) Thanks for laughing. As for the ending of this story… I just hope I end this story tastefully so I can start my new crazy story! Yes, I haven't given up on the new crazy story yet :D and that would be dedicated to you, one of my biggest inspiration. You make me believe in myself. I love you, Luds. You're the best! **Freak87:** Okay, I agree that Belle is a major annoying bitch but she's crazy in love and she's pregnant. We can't totally blame her. As for Rogue and her rude behaviour to everyone else, yes, that was horrible with her but Rogue hates herself more than anything else at the moment. We will find out in this chapter how she begins to find peace with herself. Thanks for the awesome review! **Wabi-Shabi:** First and foremost, I want to thank you for one of the most insightful reviews that I have ever received. You really helped put a lot of things into a different light for me and I was so grateful that you took the time to write that long review. And NO, I don't hate you. Far from that actually. In response to the little tirade you had with the whole one-parent versus two-party thing, I totally understand your point but the way I see it is that Remy is a man that as much as he doesn't love Belle, he would hide it to the best of his abilities. He would choose what is right over what he wants, and what is right is to be in his child's life as much as possible. It's proven that the first five years are the most important life in a child's development, and being in a tense situation where the mother is constantly fawning after a father that is around half the time, is not going to be good for the child. And Remy may be unhappy in the marriage, but he's the type of man that would give one hundred percent to his child and sacrifice everything he has to for what's right for his flesh and blood. He may not love Belle, but he will hide it for the rest of his life and he will be careful to not show the truth. That's the kind of man, I think he is. **Ishandahalf:** You are a dear. You're a true fanfic person… you seriously are. You never give up on thanks for that. As for how things work out… you'll just have to wait and see. But this one's for you, Ish for being the incredible Ish you are. **JamieGirl:** Thank you for your kind words. I am truly not worthy, but I am grateful for your gracious review. Thanks so much. Your review made my day :D

On with the story…

**Shouldn't Be So Hard**

Illumination from the city's bright lights filtered into his vast office and yet, it didn't brighten up the dreary place the least bit. The only light that seemed to be able to cut through the dense darkness was the reading lamp standing poignantly on the desk, beaming down on what seemed to be the millionth contract he had gone through that night. He hovered over the fine prints, scratched his head, and let out a frustrated sigh. Four months ago, he would have craved these late hours that used to give him such a rush. He loved everything about his casino especially the management of it. Now, however, after he had a taste of something that he loved more than his business, nothing seemed to be worth it anymore.

Well, _almost_ nothing.

He picked up the phone, dialed the digits, and after three rings, _"Allo?"_

"Hey Belle, I'm gonna be late again t'night." He replied.

"Again? Remy, you're working too had. This is the fifth night in a row dat you've been pulling extra hours." She whined on the other line.

"I know. I know. But Bobby's still gone for another four days. Once he's back, I promise I won't be working so late so often." He said apologetically, knowing that he was only sorry for preferring the company of his empty office as opposed to his loving fiancé who was pregnant with his child.

"D'accord. I don' even see why dat lazy partner of yours deserves dat six weeks vacation. It's not like he ever works in de first place. All he ever does is frolic about wit' dose scantily dressed whores. I'm so glad y're not like dat anymore, Remy. Don' it feel good t' be with a woman dat loves y'?" Belle questioned in her shrill voice.

"Uh huh. But I'm gonna go back t'work now, chere. I don' know how late I'll be here so just don' wait up for me." He advised, although he knew she was going to wait up anyway.

"Y'know dat's near impossible. De bebe don' like t'sleep wit'out you home. I'll see you later tonight, cher. Je t'aime." She said and ended with a kissing sound.

"I'll see you later." He said, still unable to say those three little words to her. Instead, he pathetically made the kissing sound as well before he hung up the phone.

"Now, isn't that sweet of you? I would have never thought I'd see the day when Remy LeBeau would show such disgustingly cute sentiments to a woman." A flowery British accented voice said from the doorway.

Her presence surprised him as he jumped a bit in his seat. When he looked up and saw an extremely pregnant Elizabeth Braddock-Worthington, he immediately forced a smile and got up. He walked towards her and quickly gave her a rather loose hug. When he pulled back, she frowned at him and said with a hint of irritation, "You call that a hug?"

"I wasn't sure how much pressure t'put in de hug… I didn't want t'hurt de bebe." He replied sheepishly.

"Luv, I may be pregnant but that doesn't make me a Ming vase. Now, give me a _real_ hug before I go martial arts on your ass." She ordered and Remy immediately obliged. When he pulled away this time, Betsy had a smug smile on while Remy was still somewhat terrified. He had forgotten that when it came to the Worthingtons, Betsy was the real one to fear since she had been trained in martial arts by the most renowned ninjas in Japan.

"Never treat a pregnant woman differently unless she demands it." Betsy advised and headed for the seat in front of his desk. Remy walked over to his bar and poured a glass of water before joining her.

"So, what did I do t' deserve such a visit so late at night?" He asked as he handed her the glass.

She took it and frowned at him. "You're such a liar, Remy LeBeau. I thought we were friends." She accused him.

"We are…" He said, confused with her blunt accusation.

"You could have fooled me! You've been back for two months now and you still haven't paid me a visit!" She said

"Ohh… Je suis desole. I've just been so busy around here and wit' Bobby gone…" Remy began to apologize profusely.

"He's not gone. That lazy bastard has been hanging around The Gold Roomevery day for the past six weeks." Betsy huffed.

"At least he's good business." He stated lightly which merely earned a glower from Betsy.

"Good business? Are you kidding me? All Bobby does is follow Kitty around and makes sure that none of the other patrons get served. The attendance of The Gold Room has been at an absolute low." Betsy grumbled.

Remy stifled a chuckle that was creeping up and which was not overlooked by Betsy. "What are you giggling about?" She scowled her question.

"Betsy, perhaps why does fat business men ain't going to de Gold Room is because it's tax season. Most of dem are running around trying to cover their asses over questionable deals. Call me crazy, but I have a hunch dat it might not be all because of Bobby." Remy pointed out as gently as possible.

"Remy LeBeau, are you arguing with a pregnant woman here?" Betsy asked icily with her arms crossed.

Sensing that despite her protruding belly, Betsy could still most likely pull out her old martial arts moves on him, Remy quickly shook his head in disagreement. "O'course not. O'course not." He replied as though it was the most absurd notion. "Y're right. Y're always right. And remember we're here t'talk about what a horrible friend I've been. So tell me, chere, how can dis scoundrel make it up to you?" He asked, changing the subject swiftly.

Her eyes twinkled up as a ravenous smile appeared, "hmm, since you mention it, it would be nice of you to drop by the baby shower this Friday."

"Consider it done. Wouldn't miss it for the world. And what should I get de petite?"

"Since Warren basically has enough money to own a small country, a present isn't necessary. I just want you to be there." She said sweetly.

"Nonetheless, de petite will get somet'ing one of a kind." Remy assured her.

"If you have to..." She trailed off flippantly.

"What time is dis shindig so I could let Belle know?" He inquired.

"Ohh… I guess you two are serious." Betsy stated disappointedly.

"Haven't y' heard? Remy's gonna be de pere of Belle's child." He attempted to say lightly, yet, failed miserably. His smile looked sad more than anything else.

"Oh, Remy. Why are you with her when she makes you so unhappy?" Betsy asked, feeling his defeat.

"She doesn't make me unhappy. Belle's just… what does it matter? I mean, we're gonna have a bebe and I'm happy about dat. Don't give me dat face. I really am happy. And everyt'ing will work out for de best. And y'll like Belle. She's due three months after you and she'll love to go to your baby shower. She'll have tons of questions and she'll see how a party is really supposed to be thrown." He said with a fake cheerful attitude.

Understanding that his predicament was already deemed hopeless, Betsy donned a small smile and said, "Sounds great. So the party's at eight."

"We'll see you at eight den." He agreed and kissed Betsy on the cheek.

"I'll see you two at eight." She replied and drew him into her arms. She hugged him tightly for a brief moment. It was her way of showing him that he would always have a friend in her, no matter what.

-xoxo-

Speeding down the trail like a loose train on the tracks, she was drenched from head to toe. Every muscle in her body burned, yet, she was relentless. As a child she ran because she couldn't wait for her life to move forward. Now, she was running from the life she was leading, knowing that no matter how hard and how far she ran, she could never escape it. For as long as she was confined in her body, she would never be able to escape her life.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't try for the time being.

Eventually, her body razed her attempt. Her body couldn't endure another mile and her spirit finally yielded by the river. She flopped onto the grass, breathing heavily while trying to force those bitter tears back. She didn't know why the tears flowed anymore. Was it for the lost love or for her lost soul?

Growing up, she was the most determined person that anyone would ever meet. She never met an obstacle that she couldn't overcome. She never met a goal she couldn't accomplish. Yet, she had her values and she never compromised any of them.

She was brass.

She was bold.

She craved life like bears craved honey.

Her confidence was off the charts and she didn't need anyone else to determine her self-worth. She knew how much she was worth down the to the last penny. She thought she had everything under control. So, how did she become this? How did she transform into this polar opposite of her former herself? How did she wind up hating herself so immensely?

The fact was as prepared as she was for everything that came her way, she couldn't prepare herself for love. With Erik, she allowed herself to depend wholly on him. She let herself to be consumed entirely with him and forgot about taking care of herself. Instead of just wanting, she became unguarded and began to need. When he made it clear that he didn't need her, she knew she was lost. Yet, she had foolishly believed that if she reverted to her wild daring ways before Erik, somehow, she would magically become her former confident self. It turned out it wasn't as easy as that.

She had suppressed the pain after Erik left and although she pretended time and time again that she didn't believe in love any more, she had blindly held on to the ideal that love did come with a happily ever after. Something she thought she had found with Remy.

The tears fell now. She had no more strength to hold them back.

Unlike Erik, she had truly felt that Remy was the one who was investing his entirety in her. She thought that he was the one who was depending on her and that he was the one who had made his world about her. She had thought he was the one who _needed_ her. Perhaps her misassumptions were the core reasons for her pain because it turned out that once again, she was the one who had been foolish.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." She whispered hollowly as she hugged her knees.

Her body, her mind, and her soul were exhausted. She was exhausted from the heartache, the crying, and the hurting. She slowly stood up and took in deep steady breaths. She knew that she couldn't ever become her old self before love had ravaged her soul. She knew that she couldn't stay this pitiful pained creature either.

She may never be able to look herself in the mirror and recognize fully the person staring back at her. But she was determined that at least she wouldn't see the raw excruciating pain anymore and perhaps would cease to hate herself.

Taking in one last deep breath, she dived into the freezing waters of the Mississippi. She was washing the tears away for the last time. More importantly, she was washing away the little hope that she still had for love.

-xoxo-

Although she was dressed in a plaid apron over her fifties inspired dress, her attempt to look domestic was about as convincing as Remy's happy countenance. To Belle, however, both succeeded in being believable.

"I made eggs, bacon, pancakes and coffee just de way y' like." She said proudly as she placed the plate of less than savory-looking food and the cup of coffee in front of him. He looked up at her and although he couldn't help but think about the first breakfast he had with Rogue, he tried his best to show his appreciation to Belle.

"Merci, chere." He said with a smile.

"Well, I'll be your wife soon and dese are t'ings wives are supposed to do." She brushed it off, though her pride was evident in her words. She took off her apron, and the dress she wore showed off her barely protruding belly ostentatiously. She took a seat across from him and stared at Remy with anticipation. He may have already thanked her for the attempt, but she still needed his reassurance that her attempt was an actual success.

Feeling rather uncomfortable under her gaze, Remy quickly shoved a forkful of food into his mouth and though the eggs had no taste to it and the pancakes were only half done, he smiled brightly and said, "Mmm… dese are good, Belle. You been takin' cooking lessons wit'out telling me?"

She giggled at his absurd yet, flattering comment. "Remy, y're too kind to me."

"Just telling de truth, chere." He lied through his pathetic smile.

"Remy, I just love y' so much. I can't wait to be Mrs. Remy LeBeau." She said excitedly and he couldn't even reiterate those three little words back. Instead, he just nodded and said, "me too."

"While we're on de subject, I wanted to talk to y' about telling our families properly. I wanted t'arrange a dinner t'bring de two clans t'gether. Actually, Mama insisted dat we do it." Belle said as she continued to gaze at her fiancé lovingly.

"Fine fine. Just tell me when and where and Remy'll show up." He responded as he hid behind his morning paper, not wanting to meet Belle's adoring blue eyes.

"Okay… but I have t' warn y', Remy, mon pere isn't happy at all." She stated slowly and rather solemnly.

He lowered his paper and looked at her with a curious brow arched. "Why's dat?"

"Well, for one, he doesn't like how y' refused to expand your business when wit' de economy today, it would be de perfect time." She said rather regretfully.

His red eyes flashed with anger as he said through clenched teeth, "my business has not'ing to do wit' your pere. It's none of his concern."

"I know, Remy. I know. And dat's exactly what I said to him too. I told him dat y' are successful and y're smart and y' take care of me and dat's all dat matters." She agreed in a rush, not wanting to jeopardize her status to him.

"Fine. Den dere isn't anyt'ing for him t' be unhappy about." He stated in a tone that meant the conversation was over with.

"Umm… although dere really isn't, he's still upset about one t'ing." Belle began slowly.

"What?" Remy asked bluntly without even looking in her direction.

"Remy, it's no secret dat I'm pregnant." She started.

_Of course it isn't, since you made it a point to tell every person that passes your way._

"Uh huh and?"

"Well, he's not happy dat de bebe will born a bastard." She said and quickly added in, "dose were his words, not mine."

"Oh…" He mumbled and instead of feeling anger, he felt ashamed.

"And, I think he has a point, Remy. Although when de wedding happens doesn't matter to me at all, I just can't help but think dat de bebe would enter de world as a sin." She said as though that was what she really was concerned with. But Remy knew that she was far from being a devout Christian and more than anything, she just wanted to speed up the wedding to consolidate her position in his life. Being pregnant with his child was not enough of a guarantee apparently.

"But Belle, I thought y' wanted the whole big wedding and being able to get your figure back t'fit in de most belle dress dat money could buy." He pointed out as he suddenly felt the heat from the pressure.

"I do… but Papa is just so angry. And Mama ain't so happy either. Dey just hate dat y'won't marry me even though I'm gonna have your baby and I just hate how dey're putting me under dis pressure but I can't help but t'ink dey're right and dat I'm just a big disappointment and a whore and…" She trailed off as she began sobbing instead.

Sighing, Remy walked to the other end of the table and took her into his arms. "You're none of dat, chere. Y're my belle fiancé and we're gonna have a bebe and a wonderful famille. Y're not disappointing anyone." He said soothingly as he stroked her back. Yet, she continued to sob into his chest.

"But I am. Mama and Papa basically said dat I'm a whore. Julian looks at me wit' contempt since he hates y'. And dis bebe is gonna go t'hell if it's born before we're married because it'll be a bastard and a sin and bad things go t'de devil and I'll never see my bebe in heaven and den y'll hate me and y' won't wanna marry me and Mama and Papa are right when dey say I'm a whore…" She wailed irrationally.

"You're talking crazy, Belle. Y're far from a whore. Y're my fiancé… mon amour." He choked out, hating himself for being such a lying coward.

"So, we'll do it?" She asked as her crying subsided.

"O'course. We'll have de dinner and everyt'ing will work out." He assured her.

"I'm not talkin' about dat. I'm talkin' about moving de wedding up." She said as she pulled back from him.

He shifted his eyes away from hers. "How soon?"

"Next month." She replied resolutely.

"So soon? I'm not sure if dat'll be a good time. De business is…"

"Don't start, Remy. It's a great time. De bebe won't even really start showing and I can still fit into a dress without looking like a blimp. Tax season would be over. Bobby would have returned so y' won't have to work as much. De heat would have cooled since summer would have just ended. And de church has an opening next month. Do y' wanna marry de mere of your child or what?" She demanded angrily, though he could see that she was on the verge of tears again.

Gazing down at the floor, he muttered, "Oui. O'course."

Shrieking wildly, she flung her arms around him. "I'm so happy! We're gonna get married!"

"Uh huh." He murmured as he held her loosely in his arms. He had sealed his fate and life had never felt more daunting than it did now.

"Yay! Well I have t' get busy den. First, we're gonna have to plan de dinner. Dis Friday night will do. Next, I have t' get de dressmaker to get started…"

"Friday? I can't make it Friday." Remy interrupted her.

Her blue eyes flashed with anger as she withdrew her arms from him. "Why not?" She asked impatiently.

"It's Betsy's baby shower." He responded.

Her face immediately became soft as she said playfully, "well, why didn't y' tell me sooner? Now, I have lesser time t' buy her a gift. Shame on you, Remy."

"Oui, shame on me." He repeated with a tired grin.

"Fine. I'll go shopping dis afternoon. Is it a boy or girl?" Belle asked.

"I'm not sure…"

"Hmph. Why did I even bother asking a man." She muttered under her breath as her mood swing took her into another direction.

"Betsy said we didn't have t'get a present." He said meekly but regretted it as soon as he saw the look in Belle's eyes.

"O'course we have t'get a present. Who shows up to a baby shower wit'out a present? We'll be de laughing stock of de party." She snapped.

He took his wallet out of his back pocket and slid his American Express Black Card out. He handed it to Belle and said, "whatever y' get, charge it on dis. And get yourself somet'ing nice too."

Belle received the credit card hungrily and her snare turned into a bright beam. She threw her arms around Remy again and said, "y're just too good to me, Remy."

"Right." He murmured as he rolled his eyes.

"So what time is dis party?" She asked as he headed back to his side of the table.

"8 o'clock." He replied as he gathered his things.

"So y'll come home first?"

"Oui. Be ready at 8." He said as he passed her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Have a good day, cher." She said before he left the room.

He just nodded his head before he closed the door behind him.

-xoxo-

She puckered her lips and kissed a piece of tissue paper. The pink lipstick print on the paper resembled a budding rose. She crumpled it up and tossed it into the garbage can. Widening her eyes, she applied the black mascara. Her lashes lengthened and drew attention to her emerald eyes. If anyone followed the lashes into her eyes, he would be disappointed because her green eyes were lifeless. The twinkle was gone.

She looked away from the mirror and placed her mascara back in her make-up bag. Even if she didn't quite feel it, she was determined to reflect some semblance of normality. She proceeded to add a bit of rouge to her pallid cheeks, which merely emphasized how fabricated the mask really was. It didn't matter though because she could not see the fallacy. She saw nothing when she looked in the mirror. It was hard to see something when she felt absolutely nothing.

Twisting her wild auburn mane back into a confining bun, she pinned down every loose strand of white. By doing so, it was her way of slaying the last bit of herself that still had that wild streak – the part that yearned to take chances on life.

Foolish, she would no longer be.

Rogue was not aiming for happiness anymore.

It was more important to end the hurting instead.

She strolled back to her room and discarded her robe. She slipped the black halter dress on and slid into her crimson heels. With her purse over one arm and her coat over the other, she looked in the mirror one last time. She still didn't recognize the girl staring back but that was of no significance any more. That was part of the norm now.

She kissed Cookie on the top of his head and whispered, "time to get this show on the road."

She exited her apartment with as much grace and serenity that she still encompassed.

She was not sure if she was ready to face her first test, but at least, her eyes were dry.

-xoxo-

It had been a long day. Never mind that the bright city of New Orleans had been covered in violent rain the whole day, but entrepreneur, Remy LeBeau, had spent the last hour and a half with his lawyer discussing a complex property dispute.

"It's been a long night, Martin. Go home to de wife, we're done for t'night." Remy said through his yawn.

The tall slim man with the narrow face pushed up his glasses and stood up. He shook Remy's hand while saying, "thanks Mr. LeBeau. I'll resolve this case best to your advantage. I'll arrange another meeting with you again this week."

"I know you will, Marty. Y're de best lawyer dis side of de Mississippi. Just go home to de wife and kids t'night and arrange de meeting wit' Charlene tomorrow."

"I will. You have a good night too, Mr. LeBeau." Martin said before he exited Remy's grand office.

Stretching out his legs and arms, Remy walked towards the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. He ambled to the window and stared out at the water-covered city. He cracked his neck as he watched the running rain against the pane. Taking a swig of his drink, his mind could not help but wander to her again. It had been two months since he had returned and still he found that every free moment he had, he would think of her. He had to let her go. He had to stop thinking about her. He had to keep busy.

He turned back to his desk and was ready to submerge himself in the mountain of papers when he realized what time it was. It was half past eight and he was officially late. Immediately, he turned on his cell phone and right in front of him were 12 messages, all from the same number. He dialed home and Belle picked up on the first ring.

"Where de hell are you, Remy?" She asked angrily.

"I'm still at de office. I'm so sorry, Belle. De lawyer was here and dis business wit' Leiberman and de lawsuit and…" He began his rant of excuses but she cut him off again.

"I don't wanna hear it. So do y' just wanna meet dere since we would never make de shower if y' came home t'pick me up?" She asked impatiently.

"Can y' drive in your condition?" He inquired, nervous about the idea of Belle driving in the rain.

"Just because I'm pregnant, does not mean dat I don't know how t'drive anymore." She snapped at him.

"D'accord den. I'll meet y' dere but drive carefully, Belle." He said and was clearly worried about her driving in the horrid weather.

"I will, don't worry. I'll see you later."

-xoxo-

As the thick red velvet curtains drew to a close, Rogue stood up with the rest of the audience and applauded exuberantly. The curtains rose again and the actors all took a bow. Henry McCoy stood forward and the rest of the cast dispersed. Everyone who had attended that night's rendition of Hamlet knew that the true heart and soul of the play was this refined actor. It was Henry McCoy's last night as the star actor of the Jackson playhouse and he had undoubtedly given one of the best performances ever. In a few weeks, the lucky folks of the Great British Isles would be blessed with such talent.

When he left the stage again, Rogue stood up from her balcony seat. She exited the area and headed for the lobby where she knew the rest of her friends would be. Although she had spotted them prior to the play, her nerves had waned and she decided to attend the play alone. A part of her still wasn't ready to face her friends, considering the last time they were altogether she had lashed out at all of them. Plus, a part of her was reminded of Remy every time she was around her friends. They were a part of the Rogue that she was ashamed of and that she didn't want to be anymore. They were the evidence that she had been not only once but twice the loser in the love department and in life in general.

She slowed her pace as she descended the stairs. Taking in deep breaths, she reminded herself that she was finally in control and if not in its entirety at least, she was making the effort. She swam through the crowds and finally spotted her friends. Blinking her eyes a couple of times to ensure that they were still dry, she patted down her dress before stepping forward to be noticed.

"Rogue?" Wanda asked in almost disbelief.

"Hey y'all. Good show t'night, huh?" Rogue greeted and smiled.

"Hey sweetie, haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Wanda queried as she rushed in for a hug. Rogue hugged her and instead of her expectation of an awkward hug, Wanda's hug felt comforting, like a friend's hug should be.

"Ah've been alright. How have y'all been?" Rogue asked when Wanda pulled back.

"Ve've been alright as well. It's good to see you out and about." Kurt said genuinely as he hugged the closest person he had to family in Mississippi.

"Yeah, figured Ah can't hide forever." She said lightly and the rest laughed politely.

"Well, it's good to see you with the living again." Lucas commented brightly as he leaned in and kissed his best friend on the cheek.

"Careful Lucas, your girl is watching." Rogue teased.

"Don't concern yourself, Anna. You can keep him for as long as you want." Tessa said with a hint of a smile. She knew that Lucas had been extremely worried about Rogue for the past few weeks, and she was being as supportive as she could.

"Thanks Tessa, but you could have him. Ah don't need this big lug drinking all my bottled water every morning again. Though ah have a feeling that he's doing more than just drinking your water every morning." Rogue mocked and for a split second, the rest of the gang felt that the old Rogue had really returned.

Both Tessa and Lucas's faces turned a beet red but they laughed it off nervously. Rogue turned to the short dark haired woman next to them and said, "hi, you're Trish, right?"

"Yeah and you're Anna, right?" She asked in return.

"Right. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry about the first time, I wasn't…" Rogue began but Trish just took her hand and interrupted her. "Don't worry about it. It's nice to meet a close friend of Hank's."

"Speaking of the main attraction." Logan said and Rogue spun around. Still dressed in character, Hank took Rogue in for a bear hug and said, "I'm glad you made it to the show tonight."

She embraced him tightly and said, "Ah wouldn't have missed it for the world."

When Hank let go of her, he turned to Trish and landed a big kiss. "You did it, Hank. You did it." She said joyously.

"Now, we're off to see the world." Hank said excitedly.

"Yes, but just don't forget about the rest of us, bub." Logan said with a proud grin.

"I would never forget about my friends. Remember, opening night is in a month and you're all flying out to see it." Hank reminded the group.

"Ya gonna pay for our airfare, McCoy?" Rogue asked with a raised brow.

"No, but Trish can get you all fifty percent off due to her media connection." Hank pointed out.

"Hmm… fine, but you're buying dinner once we get there." Rogue said.

"Of course, of course." Hank brushed it off.

"With all that aside, it was a great show tonight, Hank." Jean piped up as she leaned in and landed a kiss on Hank's cheek.

"Thank you, my dear. Although I am a modest man, even I have to admit that tonight was a special night." Hank agreed.

"You did us proud." Wanda said and went in for a hug.

"It vas marvelous." Kurt said and patted Hank on the back.

"You're the man, McCoy. Now, how about we get this party on the road? The whole cast is probably waiting for the star back at the Hideaway." Lucas commented.

"Yes, yes. On with the show." Hank said dramatically with an embellished wave of the arm.

One by one, the couples paired up and headed towards the parking lot. Rogue loitered behind for a bit and took in another deep breath of air. She looked up and was about to follow the gang when she noticed that Logan and Jean were still there. As soon as she caught Jean's eyes, Jean swiftly embraced her best friend.

"I love you, Rogue." She whispered.

"Ah love ya too, Jeanie. About that night in the bar, Ah'm so sorry." Rogue apologized.

Jean pulled back from Rogue, tears already in her eyes. "It's okay."

With the back of her thumb, Rogue wiped away a loose tear from Jean's eyes. "No crying, silly gal. We're all good now." She reprimanded lightly.

"Yeah, we're all good now." Jean repeated.

Offering an arm to both ladies, Logan asked, "Shall we?" Each women took an arm and said, "ready."

Before they headed towards the exit, Logan turned to look at Rogue. "So how are you really?" He asked seriously.

She looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "Ah'm okay." And for the first time in a long time, she actually felt it.

-xoxo-

By the time he reached the Worthington estate, it was already a quarter past nine, but by the looks of the car filled yard, the party was still going. He ran towards the entrance and rang the doorbell. A maid answered the door and Remy was immediately bombarded with the enchanting sound of a piano and the silky voice of the hostess. He handed his wet trench coat to the maid and headed towards the parlor where the party was.

When he managed to edge his way into the packed room, his eyes roamed for those familiar blonde ringlets.

"Hey." Bobby said from behind him.

Remy turned around and said, "Hey. You see Belle around?"

"Nope. If I did, I would have ran the other way." Bobby joked lightly.

Remy rolled his eyes and asked, "So what did I miss so far?"

"Not much. Betsy's just belting out those jazz lounge songs that she loves and people have been showing up with fancy wrapped presents. Makes my 'I love New Orleans' t-shirt look like a joke." Bobby said with a hint of bitterness.

"Dat's all you got her? A baby t-shirt?" Remy asked with surprise, yet he didn't put it past his friend to be so incredibly cheap.

"Yeah. I thought it'd be enough. Plus, Warren and Betsy are richer than half the state of Louisiana combined. I'm sure they don't really need any presents." Bobby pointed out.

"Right…y're such a cheap bastard." Remy merely stated.

"Fine. For your wedding present I'll upgrade the two slice toaster to a four slice, okay?" Bobby said as though he was going out of his way for his friend.

"De wedding…right. Anyway, I have t'find Belle. I'll talk to y' later." Remy said as he left his partner in search of his fiancé.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate and he departed the room. He flipped his phone open and answered, "Belle?"

"Actually, no. Am I speaking to Mr. LeBeau?" A woman's voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Oui."

"Good evening, Mr. LeBeau. This is New Orleans' General Hospital calling. There has been an accident involving Ms. Bordeaux. We need you down here as soon as possible."

* * *


	16. Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Note: **I'm not dead. I wrote this chapter although I did not edit it. I don't know why I wrote this chapter nor do I know when will be the next time I update. Also, I had problems getting back into this writing thing because I completely forgot how to do it. After a year of just writing boring History papers, being creative with words is quite hard. Anyway, I thank every single one of you who still read my stories and still have faith in me. I swear one day I will finish this story and with this chapter, I am one step closer. And I apologize for this long overdue chapter and for how it's poorly written. Hopefully the rest of this story will not suck in the future. Anyway, lots of love and kisses and hugs to everyone of my readers!

**Shouldn't Be So Hard **

**Chapter 16**

He pushed the gas pedal harder and his black BMW accelerated to eighty miles per hour. He was already going forty miles above speed limit, but from his perspective he still wasn't going fast enough. His heart was pounding like thunder. Sweat beads streaked down from his hairline. He was gripping the wheel as if his life depended on it. Yet, he had no realization of any of this. All he could feel was the fear that was twisting every innards in his body.

The way he felt should be all completely irrational though. He never wanted this baby. It was never a part of his formula for happiness. If anything, he should take this as an opportunity to regain the one thing that was dearest to his heart. The last statement must prove to be false though, considering he would not feel such desperation for the life that was growing within his fiancé's womb.

All his life he had been reckless. He had often been dumb enough to throw away happiness with both hands regardless of the people he hurt along the way. But now, he had never wanted to hold onto to something so much in his entire life.

So, as he slammed on the gas pedal, he did something he hadn't done in years. Something he thought he would never have any use for. He began to pray.

With his throat entirely dry, he chokes out a pathetic prayer. "Lord, I've never asked anyt'ing of you…fuck, I don't even deserve to ask anyt'ing now. I've been a fuck-up. I don' deserve any happiness. I ain't good, and I ain't gonna lie and make fake promises of becoming a model human being. But, I can promise dat if you let my child live, I'll raise her to be good. Unlike me, she'll be good."

As he choked out the last word, the speedometer raised 10 more miles per hour. It was only a matter of time before he found out whether or not God answered his prayers.

---

He sprints through the doors of emergency into the New Orleans' General Hospital. Aggressively and without thinking, he pushed past a young woman who was supporting an older man to get to the nurses' station.

"Hey!" The woman he had just pushed aside cried.

Remy ignored her as he turned to the disapproving nurse. "I need t'know where Bella Donna Bordeaux is!" He requested anxiously.

Turning her nose up with a slight air of arrogance, she replied, "I'm sorry, sir, but as you could see, I was in the middle of admitting this patient that you had just brusquely pushed aside. If you could have seat in the waiting room, I would be with you in a second."

Frustrated and angry, Remy protested, "Look, I got a call about fifteen minutes ago dat de my pregnant fiancé had just been involved in a car accident. I just need y' to look up your computer which room she's in. It shouldn't take more den a minute. Please."

A nerve was evidently hit as the nurse stood up and said in the sternest tone, "Sir, sit down and I will be with you in a second. I have to finish up with these two first."

"It's okay, nurse. Why don't you just look up the room number for him? We're in no rush." The older man of the couple said, though he was obviously in great pain as he said it.

Suddenly, shame came over Remy as he realized how incredibly insensitive and stupid he had been by barging in here and pushing them aside.

"Je suis desolee. I didn't mean to… I wasn't t'inking…" He began to mumble his apologies as he made eye contact with the old man.

Although his daughter was scowling, the old man said, "Don't worry about it. I know what it's like to be scared of death."

Remy's face went pale assoon as he heard the 'd' word. Yes, he had prayed to God to keep his baby alive. Yes, he knew that there was a possibility of death. But to actually hear the word itself merely amplified his fear ten times more in his head.

"The room number is 510. Now, leave." The nurse snapped at him.

He turned his attention to her and looked at her blankly. His heart raced and he was so consumed with fear that he forgot momentarily where he was.

"Good luck." The old man cut through his fear.

His senses returned and before he knew it, he was racing down the hall with his heart racing so fast that it felt like it was going to jump out of his body. He ran towards the elevator and pressed on the buttons anxiously. Without the patience to wait however, he opted for the stairs and sped up the five flights. It was when he reached the fifth floor that reality really hit him. He may have lost the one thing that was undoubtedly the only light in his sordid life.

His pace slowed down as he walked down the hallway looking for room 510. It turn out he didn't have to walk that much farther. He found the room and stood in front of it for a few seconds as he summoned the courage to open the door.

With one last breath, he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

A crying and dishevelled Belle sat in front of him. Before she opened her mouth, he knew. His chest tightened as he walked towards her and took her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Remy. I'm so sorry. The car came out of nowhere and I turned de car but de rain and… I'm so sorry." She apologized as she hung onto him tightly as if she would lose him too if she loosened her grip slight.

"And de bebe…I'm sorry, Remy. Forgive me. Oh god… why did dis happen? I'm sorry I lost our bebe… I'm sorry. Remy, please…forgive me. I'm sorry." She cried incoherently.

Hearing her pleas for forgiveness released his tears as he held her closer. He found his voice and said, "It's not your fault. It's okay. Everyt'ing will be okay."

"It is my fault… I lost our bebe. I killed our bebe…I…" Belle choked out as the finality of her baby's life sunk in.

At once, Remy pulled her back and gazed into her watery blue eyes. "Belle, y'didn't kill our bebe. It's not your fault. Do you hear me? It's not your fault." He said firmly.

She stared into his forgiving ruby eyes and nodded her head slowly. Then a rush of fresh tears overcame her as she buried her face into his chest again.

He continuously rubbed her back as his own tears resumed. While holding her, he repeated soothingly, "Everyt'ing will be okay."

After what felt like an eternity, he felt her grip loosen on him and her sobs subsided to nothing but a soft murmur. She had fallen asleep. He gently laid her down onto her pillow while making sure he held one of her hands, so that even in sleep she would know he was not going to abandon her. As he watched her sleep, he pushed away the matted blonde strands away from her face and leaned to kiss her ever so softly on her forehead.

Then with the deepest regret and shame, he whispered, "Je suis desole."

---

The Mississippi sun was setting and the sky was a layer of orange, red, pink and violet. Lying on the grass by the riverbank with her little Chinese Pekingese next to her, she closed her book and rested it on her stomach. Her eyes stared straight up at the velvety purple and for once, her mind was clear. It was clear of all thoughts and all emotions. In a sense, her mind was in a state of nothingness.

The time it had taken her to get to this point had seemed forever, but now that she was here, she felt too safe to ever disrupt this balance. If it meant that she would feel nothing for the rest of her life and that her life would eternally be no more than just content, she was willing to live with that. She had learned too many times that happiness never lasted and a turbulence of pain always came with it.

She had been caught up in the calamity of heartbreak twice. Her love had been used, abused, and dismissed. She was strong enough now to recognize that a third time would equate to the utter destruction of her complete being.

She may have lost her trust in men. She may have lost her beliefs and ideals of love and happiness. But she was not going to lose her faith in the beauty of life.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. A month ago, the anger would have prevented her from seeing it. But now, her mind was at peace and her heart was calm despite all the cracks. So, she recognized the strength and the good within her. By seeing the good within herself, she began to see the good in life again.

Thus, she may not have love and the happiness, but she had good friends, family, dog, and health. Ultimately, those should be the only things that mattered, she told herself as all broken hearted girls tended to do.

"Great book ya got there."

Her eyes flashed open and she immediately stood up to face whoever had just intruded on her down time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to startle you." An apologetic blonde man with soft warm blue eyes said.

"Oh, it's okay. Ah didn't expect anyone to be around here." She replied and took a slight defensive stance.

"I have t'admit, I wasn't expecting you to be here either. Didn't know anyone knew about this little hideaway. Most people don't go off the main trail." He said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, Ah know what ya mean and ah thought ah was the only one who knew about this place too. Silly, eh?" Rogue said sheepishly.

"Ya weren't the only one. But guess we're gonna have t'share this little place now, huh?" He suggested playfully.

"Ah ain't so good at the sharing but ah guess that's what we're gonna have to do." Rogue replied a little cheekily.

He chuckled and extended his hand, "Cody Robbins."

Raising a sceptical eyebrow, Rogue extended her hand with a bit of hesitation.

"Oh, I'm not gonna bite." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Fine. I'm Anna Raven." She said and shook his hand but only for a brief second just in case he did bite.

"Nice t'meet ya, Anna." He replied with warmth in his eyes and a friendly smile.

Finally, her defences dropped and her affable spirit came through. With a big pearly beam, she said, "Nice t'meet ya too, Cody."

---

"Remy?" A soft and flowery voice broke through his dream. He jerked awake right away. The single beam of sunlight coming through the crack between the curtains blinded him for a moment but he found his way to her side nonetheless.

"Oui, Belle?" He asked anxiously as he rubbed his eye to attempt to regain his vision.

She giggled softly and said, "I just wanted some water, cher. I didn't mean t'wake y'."

"Non, non. It's no problem." He replied while he took the water pitcher by her side and poured her a cup. He attentively brought the cup up to her lips and tipped it back slowly. Her big blue eyes widened with mirth as she slowly sipped the water.

When she was done, he placed the cup down and asked, "Is dere anyt'ing else I can get you, Belle?"

"Non, merci." She replied and sunk back into her pillow. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and he placed his hand on hers.

"Remy…" She whispered with her eyes still closed.

"Oui?"

"I'm sorry." She apologized again as her eyes tightened but a few tears escaped nevertheless and rolled down her cheeks.

Feeling an enormous guilt, he kissed her forehead and said, "It's not your fault, chere. It was never your fault."

Opening her eyes, her watery blue sapphires stared into his watery red rubies. "Do y' hate me?" She asked in a hollow whisper.

"I could never." He replied honestly.

"Do y' still want me, Remy? Do y' still wanna marry me even t'ough I screwed up and I lost our…"

She never had the opportunity to finish her sentence as Remy interrupted her with a hard kiss. When he pulled back he said, "Oui."

"Really?" She asked surprisingly.

"Oui. Not'ing changes." He reassured her.

"Oh Remy, I love y' so much!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around him.

He embraced her and simply said, "I'm dere for you."

---

Leaning back in his exquisite leather chair, he faced the window and stared out at the amazingly vibrant view of downtown New Orleans. Taking in all the lights, he almost felt at peace. Yet, as soon as he caught his reflection, any sort of that tranquility vanished. He felt as he looked. Besides the dishevelled hair, the five o'clock shadow and the dark circles, the thing that threw him off the most was how incredibly hollow his eyes looked. He looked lifeless, he felt lifeless. It was as if as soon as that life he created with Belle ceased to exist, his spirit decided to die along with it.

He quickly took a swig from the glass of whiskey in his hands. The accident had happened nearly two months ago but he still couldn't let it go. Every time he thought about it, his stomach would churn and his head would pound. Surprisingly, alcohol was the only thing that could numb the pain.

_Knock Knock_

The knock at the door reminded him to check the time. Glancing at his watch, he realized that Belle expected him home in half an hour. He quickly got up and started tidying himself up. He put on his jacket and popped a breath mint to disguise the scent of liquor. He still didn't look any better but he didn't care for Belle usually did not notice. She was so consumed with the wedding preparations that she often did not notice his appearance anymore.

Suddenly the door popped open and Bobby Drake stormed in. His visage was full of anger and he was waving a black and white piece of paper wildly.

"What is this!" He asked.

"I don't know. What do y' want? I have t'go." Remy replied tiredly and definitely not wanting to put up a fight with his partner.

"It's an invitation to YOUR Bachelor's party hosted by YOUR fiancé!" Bobby replied exasperatedly.

"And your problem is?" Remy shrugged.

"Remy, I'm your best man. I'm supposed to host the Bachelor's party, not Belle." Bobby said with more calmness.

"What does it matter? Whatever makes Belle happy… I don' care." Remy replied with indifference.

With a heavy sigh, Bobby walked over to Remy's bar and poured two glasses of whiskey. He handed one to Remy who refused at first but seeing that his partner was not going to relent, he received the glass and took a swill from it.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Bobby asked bluntly.

"I don' know what y're talkin' about." Remy replied.

"Look, I'm as uncomfortable about talkin' about this bullshit as you are. But somebody's gonna have to snap you out of it and since everyone else is too chicken shit to approach you about it, I'm just gonna have to do it." Bobby stated as he sat down into a chair.

"Dere's nothing t' talk about." Remy insisted.

"Do you really plan to go through with this wedding?" Bobby asked curtly.

"Oui. Do y' have a problem wit' it?" Remy asked with a bit of anger in his tone. He was frustrated with his decision enough; he did not need his friends to question it too.

"Why? You don't love her." Bobby stated bluntly.

"Fuck you, Drake! Just fuck you! How do you know I don't love her? She was the mot'er of my child…" Remy yelled.

"She was! Listen to what you just said. She _was_ but she isn't anymore. You don't owe her anything and you and I both know that you don't love her. So, why are you doing this to yourself?" Bobby asked as he held his cool around his infuriated partner.

"And who's fault is it dat she's not anymore? Who killed de bebe? Who's responsible for it? Me!" Remy exclaimed.

"So, you're going to marry her out of guilt? You're going to become her husband because you feel that you owe her somehow?" Bobby questioned calmly.

"Non! I'm… fuck you, Drake! Just fuckin' get out of here!" Remy ordered as he gulped down the rest of his whiskey.

"You think that making her your wife would somehow remove the guilt? That somehow once the guilt is gone, you can truly be happy with her?" Bobby inquired further.

"She'll be happy…" Remy mumbled under his breath and plumped down into his chair, defeated now as he was too fatigue to argue much longer. The reality of the situation was becoming all too clear now and the truth was too loud. It merely added to the pounding of his head.

Bobby stood up and looked down as his beaten partner, "LeBeau, I don't know much about love. Heck, I'm the last person that should say this. But, you don't marry someone out of guilt nor do is it fair to live a life of farce with her. If you truly love her and want to be with her forever, then it's your decision. Just remember it's not your only choice."

With those last words, he exited the office where a beaten man finally heard the words that his mind had desperately tried to tell him through the overpowering guilt.

---

"Holy crap, that was a pretty sad movie!" Cody exclaimed as he popped another piece of skittles into his mouth.

"Ah know… ah always get so choked up. Ah just can't see why Rhett has t'leave." Rogue said through her sniffles.

Cody laughed as he handed her the tissue box. She grabbed a tissue and huffed, "Don't laugh. She saw some tears in your eyes as well."

Mocking her, he took a tissue, dabbed his eyes and said through fake sniffles, "I know… Scarlett is so wonderful and sure she's made a few mistake like coveted her best friend's husband and did not really showed Rhett the respect…What a minute. That wasn't a sad movie at all! She deserved to be ditched. I mean, Rhett treated her so great and she kept fawning over that weakling Ashlee…oomph!"

Cody was interrupted with pillow that had hit his chest.

"Oh shut up! You're only mad 'cause she didn't wanna do Rhett for awhile." Rogue said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, what kind of wife does that to her husband!" Cody argued as he threw the pillow back but it hit the wall behind Rogue since she ducked just in time.

"Argh… Ah'm not gonna have this argument again with another man." Rogue exasperated as she stood up and headed to her kitchen.

"It's a fair argument though." He called after her.

"Yeah yeah, according to you and every man on Earth that ain't gay. Do ya want anything while ah'm here?" She yelled back.

"Nah, I'm good. Let's start the next movie though. We gotta get this marathon rolling."

"Hold ya horses, cowboy! Ah'm coming!" She cried back.

_Knock Knock_

"Hold on! Ah gotta get the door!" She said and ran to it.

"Hurry up!" He rushed her.

"Ah'll be there in a second!" She cried back and yanked opened the door. As soon as she saw who it was, a surprised gasp escaped her lips.

"What are you doing here?"

-------------------------------


	17. Deserving Better

**Author's Note:** So, I've been MIA for three years and during that time, I graduated with a Bachelors with Honours in History! Whoopie. Anyway, thanks for all the love everyone has shown me even while I was off studying. I don't know if this is a return to the fanfic world but I really do want to finish this story. Enjoy! Shouldn't Be So Hard

**Chapter 17**

"Holy crap! That was a pretty sad movie!" Cody exclaimed as he popped another piece of skittles into his mouth.

"Ah know… ah always get so choked up. Ah just can't see why Rhett has t'leave." Rogue said through her sniffles.

Cody laughed as he handed her the tissue box. She grabbed a tissue and huffed, "Don't laugh. I saw some tears in your eyes as well."

Mocking her, he took a tissue, dabbed his eyes and said through fake sniffles, "I know… Scarlett is so wonderful and sure she's made a few mistakes like coveted her best friend's husband and did not really showed Rhett the respect he deserved…Wait a minute. That wasn't a sad movie at all! She deserved to be ditched. I mean, Rhett treated her so great and she kept fawning over that weakling Ashlee…hey!" Cody exclaimed as Rogue struck him with a pillow.

"Oh shut up! You're only mad because she didn't wanna do Rhett for awhile." Rogue said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, what kind of wife does that to her husband?!" Cody argued as he threw a pillow at her but it missed her as she ducked just in time.

"Argh… Ah'm not gonna have this argument with another man again." Rogue exasperated as she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"It's a fair argument though." He called after her.

"Yeah yeah, according to you and every man on Earth that ain't gay. Do ya want anything while ah'm here?" She yelled back.

"Nah, I'm good. Let's start the next movie though. We gotta get this marathon rolling."

"Hold ya horses, cowboy! Ah'm coming!" She cried back.

_Knock Knock_

"Hold on! Ah gotta get the door!" She said and ran to it.

"Hurry up!" He rushed her.

"Ah'll be there in a second!" She cried back and yanked opened the door. As soon as she saw who it was, a surprised gasp escaped her lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hi Rogue. How's my favourite cousin?" asked a tall blonde man with a huge smile on his face.

"Sam!" Rogue cried with delight as she swung her arms around her cousin.

Sam laughed at her enthusiastic welcome and hugged her back. After several moments, she let go and ushered him into her apartment. "What are ya doing here all the way from New York? Ah thought ya were staying with Raven and Irene." Rogue inquired.

"Yeah, I was but I thought I pay my cousin a little visit. Plus, Tabby's band is doing a few gigs here so…"

"So, you're a groupie!" Rogue said and laughed at the thought.

A deep crimson appeared on Sam's cheeks as he said, "I'm not a groupie… more like a roadie."

"Hmm… a roadie _and_ Tabby's personal groupie." Rogue replied cheekily.

Sam rolled his eyes but his blush still gave him away. "So… like I asked earlier, how are you doing?"

She lowered her eyes with a slight suspicion but answered, "Ah'm fine. Why?"

Playing it as casually as he could, Sam responded, "What? Can't I ask how my cousin is doing?"

Not the least bit convinced, Rogue crossed her arms and demanded, "Alright. Who called ya? Kurt? Jean? Wanda?"

Sam's eyes widened at her accusatory tone, and after a few seconds of debating in his head whether or not he should lie, he finally told the truth. "It was Kurt. It was an accident though. I had called the other day and he picked up and well, you know how Kurt doesn't know when to stop talking. But seriously, I didn't come to just check up on you. Plus, would you rather Auntie Raven and Irene come down here? With their latest lobbying strategies for gay and lesbian rights, people might confuse them for terrorists almost and seriously, Tabby's band does really have a few gigs down here and I am really her groupie. Oh just please don't be mad or hit me because I…"

Rogue interrupted his nervous ramble with a sudden laugh. In fact, she couldn't stop laughing and quickly it became infectious as Sam started laughing as well.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Cody asked as he joined the pair.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Rogue managed to spit out a rudimentary introduction. "Cody, meet the professional groupie to the band, Tabby and the Boom Booms, Sam Guthrie. Sam, meet my jogging and movie marathon buddy, Cody Robbins."

With a warm smile, Sam extended his hand to Cody. "A friend of Rogue's is a friend of mine."

"Hmm… this isn't a trick, is it?" Cody asked with a hint of scepticism in his tone.

"Why would you say that?" Sam asked confusedly.

"It's because when Ah introduced Cody to Lucas and Logan, they just growled at him and almost broke his hand when Ah finally got them to shake it." Rogue stated bitterly as she recalled the awkward meeting of her friends and Cody a couple weeks back. They all thought that she was rushing into another relationship and refused to give Cody a chance no matter how much she insisted that they were just friends. Yet, with her track record, she couldn't entirely blame them for being overprotective.

Sam chuckled and said, "Yeah, those guys can be quite formidable. But trust me, I'm being sincere."

"Well, alright then! Nice to meet you, Sam." Cody greeted warmly while shaking his hand.

"Okay. Okay. Now that we're all friends, let's go into the living room. Ah'm sick of standing in the entrance." Rogue said as she literally pushed the two men into the living room.

As they all took a seat on the couch, Sam grabbed the popcorn bowl and asked, "So, what are we watching?"

"Well, we just finished Gone with the Wind and we're going to start Kill Bill." Rogue said as she got up to put the DVD in the player.

"So, Rogue's choice of movies." Sam stated.

"Actually, it's _always_ her choice of movies." Cody said with mock indignation.

"Like Ah always say, 'My house. My flat screen. My choice." Rogue said matter-of-factly as she returned to her seat next to Cody.

"At least I know your bossiness hasn't changed. Hey, Tabby was wondering if you wanna come out for her show tomorrow night. They're playing at the Starlight Lounge and Cody, you're totally welcome to come." Sam threw in.

"Yah, that sounds fun. Ya down for it, Cody?" Rogue asked.

With a big fat grin on his face, Cody replied, "Cannot think of a better way to spend my evening."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that comment and more specifically, Cody's smile that gave away his feelings for his cousin. Sam couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for Rogue's secret admirer as he could tell that Rogue simply did not feel the same way.

"Okay, cool. Let's start the movie." He said and pressed 'play' on the remote.

xoxo

His eyes were bloodshot. His head was pounding and he could not remember the details of the previous night. He faintly recalled the endless pouring of liquor into his glass and that was about it. He let out a sigh as he dragged himself to the front door. He searched for his keys in his pocket but could not find them. The door suddenly was pulled open and an angry blonde stood before him.

"Remy! Where have you been?!" Belle screamed.

"I was out wit' some… I don' know, chere. I don' know where I was." He told her truthfully as he walked past her.

"Don' walk away from me, Remy LeBeau! I've been calling everyone asking where you were." She said angrily as she followed after him.

He didn't stop however as he headed for the stairs. All he wanted at the moment was to get into bed and not have to wake up ever again.

"Remy! Stop!" Belle demanded as she grabbed his arm. He yanked his arm away from her, turned back and snarled, "Leave me alone. Dis is not de time!"

Confused and hurt by his reaction, the tears poured out of her blue eyes and she ran off.

Remy looked in her direction once more before climbing the stairs towards their bedroom. He was not up for talking to his fiancé at the moment and he thought she at least deserved a sober Remy LeBeau for when they finally do talk.

xoxo

Roaring applause filled the small club as a spunky girl with a spiky blonde hair screamed into the microphone, "Thank you and rock on!" She ran off the stage as the crowd kept on howling for an encore. Considering they already performed two encores, the crowd eventually quiet down.

"That was awesome." Rogue exclaimed as she turned back to her friends.

"Hell yeah! She was rocking." Cody piped in.

"Yeah, Tabby's come a long way from practicing in your mother's garage, Sam." Wanda noted as she took a sip of her wine.

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad you could all make it out." Sam responded humbly.

"And here comes the lady of the hour… Tabby, that was great!" Rogue exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks, Rogue! It was a pretty bitchin' set, wasn't it?" Tabby said.

"Definitely." Rogue agreed and let go of the young rocker who proceeded to hug everyone else at the table.

"Your music was amazing and I loved that guitar solo in the last song." Cody commented.

"Thanks. And you must be Cody." Tabby said and extended her hand.

"Yups. That's me." Cody replied and shook her hand.

"Glad you could make it out. Sam mentioned that you were pretty cute…" Tabby said flirtatiously.

"So, you're checking out guys now." Kurt said with some amusement as he looked in Sam's direction.

"What? No! I don't. Tabby forced me to rate Cody last night. She claimed how I should be comfortable in my masculinity to know whether or not another man was attractive." Sam protested.

"Well, then thanks, dude. I do believe it's probably my stunning blue eyes that attracted you to me in the first place." Cody said cheekily and the group burst out laughing.

"What?! Argh… fine. Whatever." Sam said in defeat. Tabby threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You're so cute when you're flustered." She commented before focusing her attention back on her friends.

"So what's next for Tabby and the Boom Booms?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm… a major record deal and a worldwide headlining tour!" Tabby said enthusiastically.

"Are ya kidding?" Rogue queried.

"Yups! We got the new yesterday from our manager. It'll probably take a couple of years to get all that done but we're on our way to the top! And to think, you could have been a Boom Boom, Rogue." Tabby said.

Rogue laughed as she recalled trying to teach a 15-year-old Tabby to play the guitar nearly ten years ago. "Nah. Plus, y'all were just babies compared to me. It woulda been weird."

"Oh phooey, Rogue. You make it sound like you're a senior citizen." Tabby replied.

"Well, Ah feel like it most of the time these days. Ah feel like Ah've already lived a century." Rogue said. An awkward silence draped the group as they looked at one another, unsure of how to respond to Rogue's allusions to what she's been through in the past couple of years. Cody, being the only one who did not know about Rogue's history, broke the silence and said, "Well, you certainly don't look like an old broad, that's for sure. And I know you have the moves to prove that."

He grabbed her hands and led her to the dance floor. Rogue threw her head back and laughed but followed Cody nonetheless. "Come on guys! Let's dance!" She yelled back at her friends. And for the first time in a long time, amongst the company of her good friends, Rogue remembered what it felt like to be herself before Erik and Remy came into her life.

xoxo

The room was completely dark except for the moonlight that shone though the window. He was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. It's been two days since he returned home with the worst hangover. It's also been two days since he's talked to Belle. It wasn't as if he didn't want to talk to her, but he didn't have the chance to. She had not returned home for the past two days but unlike her, he hadn't bothered calling around asking for her. After the first day, she had left a message on the answering machine letting him know that she was staying with her brother Julien.

As he sat there, Remy LeBeau thought about what a mess his life had become. He kept going through the events of the past six months, making note of all the things he did wrong. Yet, no matter how much he reviewed the events of the past, he knew that only he had control of the present.

_Knock Knock_

"Remy?" Belle's voice queried from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Remy said. She entered the room slowly. Even through the darkness, he could tell that she was fearful of him. "It's okay, Belle. Remy ain't gonna be mean dis time."

"Okay." She said with slight hesitation.

She walked towards him and sat in the chair across from his desk. "Ya feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I snapped at y'." He said and made eye contact to show that he was indeed being sincere.

"Dat's okay." Belle replied. The two lovers sat in silence for awhile – both unsure of what to say or do. Finally, Belle spoke up, "So, about de wedding…"

"Dere's not going to be a wedding, chere." Remy interrupted her.

"What are y' talking about, Remy?" She asked, her voice quivering for what she feared for the past couple of days was actualizing into reality.

"Belle, I can't marry you." Remy said.

"But Remy, we love each ot'er. It's about de bebe, isn't it? I'm sorry…" She said in a panic.

"Non, Belle. That wasn't your fault." He said, stood up and walked to her. She got up out of her seat hastily and wrapped her arms around him. "Den what is it? I'll do whatever y' want. Please we can fix dis. We can have anot'er bebe." She pleaded desperately.

"Belle, I just can't do dis anymore." Remy said simply. She looked up at him and slowly asked, "Do y' not love me?"

He looked away from her.

"Remy, answer me."

"Belle, I really care about y' and I don' wanna hurt you."

She let go of him and took several steps back. "Dis isn't happening. We've been through too much for dis too happen." She said in disbelief.

"Belle, please listen to me."

"Non! Dis is about dat girl in Mississippi, isn't it?" She said bitterly.

"Belle, dis is about us. Don't you think you deserve someone better den me? Don't you think you deserve someone who loves you?" Remy asked soundly.

"Non! I'm not gonna listen to dis, Remy. I lost my bebe and I'm not gonna lose y' too. Please, we can give dis anot'er chance. I'll work harder at being a good girlfriend. Please don't leave me." She said as tears streamed down her face.

Remy took Belle back in her arms and stroke her back as he said calmly, "Belle, love shouldn't have to be dis hard."

"But Remy, I love you so much, please don't leave me." She pleaded as she cried into his chest.

"Belle, it's gonna be okay. Y're gonna have a life that's better t'an anything I can give y'. You deserve better than me." He said sincerely.

"Remy, please…" She said between sobs, but by this point, she knew that there was no changing his mind.

"It's gonna be okay, Belle." He said soothingly as he held her for undoubtedly the last time.

----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
